Tu Profundo Amanecer: Una Vida Marcada
by Selegna Malfoy
Summary: Hermione aun odia a Draco y el opina lo mismo que ella, pero algo les sucedera ahora que estan por terminar su septimo curso en hogwarts que hara que cambien su manera de pensar y algo inesperado le ocurrira a ella al saber que su destino esta marcado...
1. Dulces Memorias

Bueno pues este es el comienzo de mi primer fanfic ojalá y les guste, algunos personajes de los que aparecen aquí pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warnerbros y sus demás filiares. Los demás nombres, lugares y personajes así como a su vez la trama es mía, ojalá y les guste. No pretendo sacar beneficio de esto, solo lo hago por entretenimiento y diversión aquí les dejo mi ff dejen sus opiniones cuídense n.n

_.-¯-¸-¯-.Tu Profundo Amanecer: Una Vida Marcada.-¯-¸-¯-._

Capitulo 1 "Dulces Memorias"

Era una cruda mañana del mes de Agosto estaba lloviendo, ya llevaban varios días así, en ese mes casi no habían tenido días soleados, todo ese mes se torno muy sombrío, en una casa ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba una chica mirando desde la ventana de su habitación como las gotas golpeaban el cristal de su ventana, estaba muy pensativa, meditaba…

Vaya, si que es raro, en este mes no a parado de llover, me recuerda el mes de octubre en el colegio, por las noches así se ve cuando miro desde el dormitorio, como extraño eso, ojalá pronto llegue a su fin este mes para poder regresar y ver todo aquello que hoy añoro – se dijo así misma aquella joven mientras seguía observando como caía la lluvia, sobre su cama había libros y apuntes entre estas cosas había panfletos y una solicitud de admisión de un colegio llamado Meridian.

Recuerdo cuando llego la carta y lo emocionada que estaba, cuando me entere de mi estado, entones comprendí porque nunca encajé aquí, ese día no lo olvidare – se decía así misma mientras camina hacia un pequeño escritorio y miraba todos los libros que tenía ahí

Vaya estos títulos en un principio me asustaron y hoy no los puedo dejar de leer – dijo la chica mientras tomaba uno el cual llevaba por título "Un Arte: La Aritmancia"

Hermione baja – dijo una la voz de una mujer

Si ya voy – dijo la chica arrojando el libro sobre la cama y saliendo de la habitación rápidamente…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como se le extraña – dijo un chico de cabello rojo, mientras estaba recostado en su cama, en otro lugar muy lejos.

Si, definitivamente las vacaciones no son lo mismo sin ella – contesto otro chico quien leía muy detenidamente un libro

Y si la invitamos a venir – dijo El joven de cabello rojo a su compañero de habitación

Ron, ella nos pidió un tiempo, recuerdas quería pasar estas vacaciones con sus padres ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo el otro muchacho cerrando su libro pues sabía que era una conversación que duraría largo rato

Pero es que, Harry debe de estar muy aburrida, después de todo ¿que pueden hacer los muggles para divertirse? – dijo Ron mirando fijamente a su amigo

Ron ella sabe lo que hace, ahora bajemos a cenar tu mamá nos llama desde hace tiempo – dijo el chico de cabello negro poniendo fin a la conversación

Recuerdas cuando vino aquí por primera vez – dijo a su amigo haciendo que este regresara a la habitación

Si lo recuerdo, estaba encantada con tu casa – dijo el chico recordando aquel momento

O cuando tu llegaste aquí recuerdas como se puso Ginny – dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo

Claro que lo recuerdo, corrió con solo verme – dijo el chico a su amigo

Si en ese entonces ella estaba obsesionada contigo, no dejaba de preguntarme cosas sobre ti – dijo Ron a su amigo

Si en ese tiempo, cuando yo no sabía nada cuando todo era probable – dijo Harry con cierto aire de tristeza en su cara

Vamos Harry, tal vez ella no era para ti pronto encontraras a alguien – dijo Ron mientras se sentaba aun lado de su amigo

Si, pero nadie como ella – dijo A su amigo Ron

Claro, nadie es como Ginny, pero por algo pasan las cosas – dijo el Pelirrojo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda

Si por algo pasan las cosas – dijo el chico dándose ánimos así mismo

Piensa positivo, ya es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts, y ya veremos que haremos después de ahí – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que su amigo se pusiera de pie, y saliera de la recamara para bajar a cenar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero en otro lugar, las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas alguien estaba discutiendo y estaba sumamente molesto parecía no entender de razones…

Como puedes decidir, así – dijo un joven de ojos Grises a un hombre ya maduro

Lo hemos decidido tu madre y yo, y tu harás lo que te ordenemos – dijo el hombre mientras daba un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa

Pues no iré, aunque tu, mi madre y quien sea me lo ordenen – dijo el chico mientras trataba de darse la media vuelta

Por favor, Draco tienes que asistir – dijo una mujer que estaba ahí mismo

Madre, no iré terminare mis estudios y regresaré a casa – y dijo esto el joven se dio la media vuelta

Tu iras, _cruciatos –_ dijo el hombre mientras sacaba la varita y el joven caía mientras gemía y se retorcía de aquel dolor

¡Lucius! Que haces – grito la mujer, rubia y de finas facciones mientras corría hacia el joven y se arrodillaba ante el

Lo necesario para que obedezca, el no quiere ir a Meridian – dijo el hombre mientras guardaba su varita

Pero aun no es el tiempo, todavía le falta un año en Hogwarts – dijo la mujer mientras colocaba la cabeza del joven sobre sus rodillas y trataba de calmarlo

Tiene que hacerse responsable desde ahora – dijo Lucius mientras se daba la media vuelta y se iba

Pobre, hijo mío… tu desobediencia te costo cara – dijo la mujer al joven que yacía en el suelo inconsciente – recuerdo cuando eras un niño, y te paseabas por los jardines de la casa, y lo veías llegar y corrías hacia el esperando un abrazo de el, pero el solo te regañaba, al verte correr y hoy parece que se niega a dejarte correr de nuevo, hijo has lo que te pide y pronto serás libre – todo esto le decía la mujer al chico mientras le acariciaba su cabello rubio y le miraba tiernamente, solo como una madre puede ver a un hijo herido…

Lo que quedaba del mes paso rápido, y al igual que los primeros días lo que restaba del mes estuvo lloviendo, era poco usual que ocurriera so en el mes de Agosto, pero así este llego a su fin y su ultimo día llovió más que en los otros días.

Pronto los alumnos comenzarían su ultimo año en Hogwarts y tendrían que elegir un colegio si deseaban seguir estudiando o si eso era lo ultimo que harían tendrían que terminar con buenas calificaciones había un colegio de magia el cual tenia una gran demanda de ingreso, pero este colegio solo admitía a ciertos alumnos que probaban tener habilidades para los 4 tipos de magos que ahí se formaban. Por fin llego el tan esperado 1ero. De Septiembre cuando de nuevo todos los alumnos se verían en el andén, algunos casi no se reconocerían pues habían cambiado más de cuando habían terminado el 6 año y encontraría a sus amistades perdidas u olvidadas…


	2. El Reencuentro

Capítulo 2 "El Reencuentro"

Vaya si que es tarde – se dijo la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos mil, mientras guardaba sus últimos libros en una bolsa

Vamos Hermione o no llegaras a tiempo – dijo la voz de un hombre

Si ya estoy lista – dijo la chica al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras

Hermione, vas a estudiar o a conocer gente – pregunto la mujer al verla tan arreglada y es que no era para menos la chica llevaba un pantalón vaquero de color azul y un sweater color negro el pelo lo llevaba con sus rizos bien definidos y su capa

Mama, claro que voy a estudiar – dijo la chica a su mama mientras esta le dedicaba una sonrisa

No podemos negar, Hermione que ya eres una señorita – dijo su papa y dicho esto le dio un abrazo y los tres salieron de la casa para dirigirse al andén...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vaya esto sigue igual lleno de sangres sucias – dijo un chico rubio, muy alto y se veía que hacia ejercicio ya que no estaba delgado ahora tenia un buen cuerpo, su cabello ahora le llegaba a los hombros en ocasiones lo recogía pero generalmente lo tenia suelto y lo peinaba hacia atrás

Malfoy – gritaron 2 chicos que más bien parecían un par de gorilas

Tontos donde estaban – dijo el chico mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía fijamente hacia la entrada del andén y veía a una chica quien de lejos se veía muy linda

Este… estábamos… - trataba de decir uno de ellos, pero su falta de ejercicio y su sobrepeso hacían que le faltara el aire

Encontramos un compartimiento y ya lo separamos – dijo el otro mientras miraba al chico rubio

Que bien – decía el chico, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima a aquella chica

Donde están no los veo – decía la chica mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada cuando…

Disculpa, no has visto a Hermione – dijo un chico pelirrojo a la joven

Si, y cuando se dio la vuelta ambos se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era quien

¡Hermione! – dijo el chico quien no evito darle un abrazo a la chica

Ron – dijo a su vez la joven quien le respondió el abrazo

Que solo el tiene derecho – dijo el joven de cabello negro

Claro que no Harry, a ti también te extrañaba – dijo la joven mientras también le daba un abrazo

Hermione ya te extrañaba, bueno te extrañábamos – corrigió el pelirrojo mientras la chica se separa de su amigo

Yo también, los extrañe, pero bueno como han cambiado ya no son los mismo el otro año – dijo la chica mientras examinaba a sus amigos

Pues si vamos a hablar de cambios aquí la más cambiada eres tu – dijo el pelirrojo a su amiga

Yo opino lo mismo que Ron mira como has cambiado, te has puesto muy linda – y dicho esto la chica se sonrojo

Ya por favor van a hacer que me apene – dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos

Hola, como has estado Hermione – dijo un chica de cabello pelirrojo mientras se colocaba al lado de Ron

Ginny cuanto tiempo – dijo la chica mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo – pero mira nada más que linda te has puesto

Gracias, pero la más linda eres tu – dijo la pelirroja

Que les parece si subimos, o nos dejará el tren – dijo Harry a sus amigos

Yo no, gracias yo me iré con Samanta – dijo Ginny y dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y subió al tren por otra puerta

Que le ocurre esta muy cambiada – pregunto Hermione

Es una historia larga de contar – dijo el pelirrojo mientras los tres se encaminaban al tren

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Será cierto lo que se dice de ella en nuestros circulo – dijo el chico rubio al percatarse que la chica era Granger – habrá que investigar para saber si es cierto – pensaba el chico cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

Draco – gritaba una chica de cabello negro

Ahora que – dijo el chico al ver la chica corría hacia el, y se echaba en sus brazos

Me extrañaste, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, te escribí todos los días – dijo la chica mientras permanecía abrazada al chico y este ponía cara de fastidio

No, no te extrañe y puse a un halcón a vigilar mi casa y cada vez que veían que tu lechuza se acercaba este le corría – dijo el chico mientras se quitaba de encima a la chica

Ah… bueno pues te veo entonces en el tren – dijo la chica muy desanimada y se dispuso a darse la media vuelta para subir al tren pero el chico rubio la detuvo y el la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso

Te veo en el gran comedor – dijo el chico mientras subía al tren y dejaba parada a la chica en el andén

No cambias verdad Malfoy – dijo un chico de cabello castaño al rubio

Y tu no dejas de molestar verdad Feito – dijo el rubio al chico que acababa de toparse en el tren

Soy como tú – dijo el chico mientras ambos entraban al mismo compartimiento seguidos por los gorilas de Malfoy

Ya planeaste tu ingreso a Meridian – pregunto el trigueño al rubio mientras este se recostaba en un sillón del compartimiento

No… si ya lo planeé – dijo el chico – ya supiste lo que se dice de Granger en el círculo – dijo el chico a su amigo mientras miraba por la ventana como el tren se ponía en marcha

Si, lo se imposible de creer ¿Verdad? lo mas seguro es que vayan a Hogwarts a pedir que les sea devuelta – dijo el chico mientras cerraba los ojos

Si, lo mas probable – dijo el rubio quien seguía mirando por la ventana

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y así paso sin más ni más Ginny, me dejo por Neville – dijo Harry a su amiga quien escuchaba la conversación boquiabierta

No puedo creer que Ginny te haya dejado por Neville – dijo la chica quien aun no lo podía creer

Pues si, y lo peor fue que el verano Harry lo paso en la casa y Neville iba casi a diario a visitar a Ginny – dijo Ron a su amiga quien aun no quería dar crédito a lo sucedido

Vamos Harry pronto encontraras a alguien ya lo veras – dijo su amiga mientras se recargaba en el sillón y cerraba sus ojos para dormir durante el camino

Harry juguemos ajedrez mágico – dijo Ron a su amigo mientras sacaba el tablero de entre sus cosas

Si juguemos – dijeron ambos mientras dejaban que su amiga durmiera

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, como siempre los de 1 y segundo corriendo por los pasillos, mientras los prefectos trataban de calmarlos, lo cual nunca habían logrado los demás comentando lo ocurrido en el verano con sus amigos, todos encontrando y buscando a sus amigos. Pero había un rumor como el viento que corría por todo el tren un SANGRE SUCIA había resultado no serlo al contrarío su linaje en la sangre lo hacia pertenecer a una de las familias con SANGRE PURA y pronto sería llevada a su verdadero lugar, con su familia mágica.

Me extrañaste – dijo una chica Rubia al joven rubio que estaba en el compartimiento

A ti siempre te extraño – dijo el chico estirando una mano en señal para que la chica se sentara a su lado

Ya la extrañábamos – dijeron los gorilas del rubio a la joven

Yo también los extrañaba – contesto la rubia la quien tenia un gran parecido con el joven rubio que estaba ahí

Vaya al fin se te ve Nudgya – dijo el otro joven mientras salía de su sueño...


	3. Nuevas Verdades

Capítulo 3 "Nuevas Verdades"

Me alegra verte hace cuanto tiempo – dijo el chico trigueño a la rubia

No puedo decir lo mismo, Ethan como es posible que sigas aquí – dijo la chica mientras le miraba fríamente

Vaya parece que entre ustedes la sangre llama – dijo el chico – supongo que quieren estar solos, mejor me voy, ustedes dos vamos a ver que encontramos – dijo el chico a los gorilas de Malfoy para que salieran y dejaran a Nudgya y a Draco solos

Ya me lo contó mamá – dijo la chica mirando a su compañero

Sabía que de todas formas te enterarías – dijo el rubio mientras besaba la mano de Nudgya

Que pretendes oponiéndote al plan que te tienen marcado – dijo la chica mientras su mirada cambiaba por una que más bien parecía ser dulce

Para ti es fácil, decir eso nunca has tenido presiones como yo – y dicho esto el chico soltó sus manos

Mírame y dime, estas seguro que no iras – dijo la chica al muchacho mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos

Falta todavía un año Nudgya, en un año pasan muchas cosas – dijo el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos

Tu sabes bien que no es un año lo que nos queda es menos pues el examen es en Abril – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se recargaba sobre la ventana del compartimiento – solo dime si en ese lugar estaré sola como lo estuve hace 6 años – dijo la chica quien no pudo evitar que una lagrima le brotara

No te dejaría sola, eso sería lo ultimo que haría y estate tranquila que si voy a ir – dijoel chico a su compañera

Sabia que no me dejarías sola – y dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente – Te extrañe mucho, sabes Alemania no es un lugar bonito – decía la chica mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su acompañante

Pensé que te gustaba y que por esote había mandado ahí – dijo el chico mientras pasaba sus dedos por el rubio cabello de la chica – Sabes te extrañe…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Mmm¿cuanto tiempo me dormí? – pregunto la chica castaña mientras veía como sus amigos comían ranas de chocolate

Pues como 2 horas Hermione y falta poco para llegar será mejor que te cambies – dijo Harry a su amiga ya que Ron y el ya tenían puesto el uniforme

Si, en un momento vuelvo – dijo la chica mientras salía aun algo dormida del compartimiento con el uniforme en la mano

¡Hermione¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando – dijo una chica de cabello rubio mientras le daba alcance

Samanta, perdón pero me quede dormida – dijo la chica a la otra la cual ya llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio

Me imaginaba, pero dime como has pasado el verano – pregunto está muy interesada a su amiga

Pues bien, pero no te molesta que te vean conmigo, es que digo tu eres una Slytherin y yo pues una Gryffindor – dijo Hermione mirando el escudo de la túnica de su amiga

La verdad no, han sucedido tantas cosas este verano que no me apena al contrario me alegro que me vean contigo – dijo la chica mientras se dirigían hacia los vestidores

Y dime ya no sales con Ethan – le pregunto la chica mientras entraba a uno de los vestidores

No, bueno no se, porque en todo el verano no lo vi y ahora en el tren no me lo he encontrado – dijo la chica mientras se arreglaba el cabello

Bueno pues el se lo pierde – dijo la chica mientras salían de los vestidotes

La verdad es que no me importa mucho, y pues con lo que dicen de los chicos de Meridian, pues no quiero tener compromisos para cuando entre ahí – dijo la chica mientras esquivaban a unos alumnos de primero que pasaron corriendo

Tú también vas a hacer el examen – pregunto Hermione emocionada

Pues claro, voy a hacer mi examen para que me acepten en la academia de Aritmancia – dijo la chica con gran orgullo

Pues yo también haré el examen pero ene la academia de Legeremancia – contesto Hermione mientras pasaban por el compartimiento donde estaba Draco y observo que estaba acompañado por una chica rubia y esta descansaba en sus brazos – debe ser su nueva conquista – dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, pero este comentario causo la risa de su compañera

Hay, Hermione ella no es su nueva conquista al contrario es algo más – dijo la chica mientras de detenían frente aun compartimiento

A, entonces es su prometida – dijo Hermione quien deseaba saber quien era la chica

Hermione, ella no es ni una ni otra cosa, ella es la hermana de Draco, es decir su Melliza – dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta para entrar

¿Su Hermana? Que no era hijo único o de la noche a la mañana la encontró – Dijo Hermione a su amiga antes de que esta entrara al compartimiento

Siempre ha tenido a su hermana y ella, pues por lo que se estará este año solamente en Hogwarts, para después al igual que nosotras entrar a Meridian – dijo la chica mientras entraba al compartimiento dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca

Pues si que es una sorpresa, quien diría que el tendría una melliza, eso si que es muy raro – dijo la chica dando la media vuelta y entrando al compartimiento donde estaban sus amigos…

Prepárense para Bajar Hemos Llegado – dijo la misma voz que todos los años anunciaba que habían llegado al castillo

Al fin, este viaje se me ha hecho eterno – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie mientras se encaminaba hacia las salidas

Si a mi también – dijo Harry quien le deba a Hermione el pase para que ella descendiera primero

Pues a mi no, se me hizo muy corto – dijo la chica mientras pisaba el andén

Pues claro con esa siesta era obvio que no notaras el viaje – dijo Ron mientras se dirigía hacia los carruajes

Ronald, nunca cambiaras verdad – dijo la chica mientras subían a uno de los carruajes

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vamos Nudgya sube – decía Draco a la chica quien subió primero al carruaje seguida por Draco, Crabbe y Goyle

Supongo que estas cosas nos llevaran al colegio – dijo Nudgya con un cierto aire de repugnancia hacia los carruajes

Así, es pero no te preocupes solo tendrás la necesidad de subirte por esta ocasión, ya que el otro año no estarás aquí – dijo Draco a la chica

Y supongo que ahí es donde veré al Famoso Harry Potter – dijo la chica señalando al castillo

Si a sus inseparables amigos, La Sangre Sucia y el Pobretón de Weasley – dijo Draco mientras miraba a su hermana

Draco, no digas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir – dijo la chica

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando hubieron llegado al castillo pasaron como es su costumbre al gran comedor, sentándose los alumnos en las mesas que les pertenecían, y después de la selección de los alumnos Dumbledore se puso de pie y dio los avisos de inicio de cursos mirando satisfecho como una generación llegaría pronto a su fin…

Estimados Alumnos, este año es el comienzo de un nuevo camino para ustedes los de primer ingreso, pero para otros es el final de uno y el comienzo de otro – decía el profesor mientras miraba a los alumnos más grandes del colegio

Pues al fin porque ya me había cansado – dijo Ron consiguiendo que Hermione se molestara

Ron, cállate que no me dejas oír – dijo Hermione dándole un codazo a Ron

Para ustedes los de primero el camino que comienzan no será fácil pues es un camino arduo y para ustedes los de 7 curso su camino pronto terminara cuiden salir bien – dijo el Profesor mirando al Trío de Oro del Colegio – Por otra parte como bien saben cada final de año los alumnos de 7 curso reciben una visita muy importante y este año no será la excepción me alegra informarles que el colegio Meridian vendrá este año para que lo conozcan traerá a 8 estudiantes para hablarles de su colegio y a entregar las solicitudes de exámenes de admisión – decía Dumbledore muy emocionado

Si, eso era de esperarse – dijo Hermione quien no podía evitar mostrar su felicidad ante la noticia

¿Que? Seguir estudiando, otra vez – decía Ron con muy pocos ánimos

Si, sabes yo haré el examen de admisión – dijo Harry a sus amigos

Que bien Harry yo también lo haré – decía Hermione quien estaba más entusiasmada que antes

Yo aunque quisiera, no puedo pues es un colegio muy caro y no lo puede pagar mi papa – decía Ron al tiempo que no podía evitar mostrar la tristeza en su rostro

Vamos Ron, algo ocurrirá y tu también podrás ir – decía Hermione mientras le daba ánimos a su amigo

Bien, la directora de Meridian y sus estudiantes estarán en nuestro colegio en el mes de Noviembre, bien pues sin más por el momento espero que el banquete los deje satisfechos – y al terminar de decir esto el banquete apareció en las mesas del Gran Comedor…

Ya vieron a la chica nueva de Slytherin – dijo Seamus a sus 3 amigos

No quien es – decía Ron mientras se medio levantaba para buscar a la chica

Es la que esta sentada al lado de Draco – dijo Seamus señanadola con una pierna de pollo

Seguro es su nueva conquista – dijo Harry mientras pensaba que la chica era muy linda

Si eso debe de ser una nueva conquista – dijo Ron apoyando a Harry

Pues están muy equivocados, ella es la melliza de Draco – dijo Hermione mientras comía un bocado de Puré

Es ¿Qué? – dijo Ron mientras escupía el jugo de calabaza que acababa de tomar echándoselo encima a Nevill

¡Ron! – Grito Nevill mientras salía del gran comedor para asearse

Lo siento Nevill – dijo Ron, pero este ya no le escucho

Como sabes eso Hermione – pregunto Harry a su amiga

Pues es que Samanta esta en Slytherin y ella es amiga mía y como nos los topamos en el tren yo hice un comentario como el de ustedes y eso provoco su risa y me contó todo, parece que acaba de llegar y solo estará en el colegio este ultimo año, pues parece ser que después ella también ira estudiar a Meridian, es todo lo que se – dijo Hermione tomando otro sorbo de jugo de calabaza

Vaya sorpresa – dijo Ron antes de estirarse para toma una rebanada de pastel de manzana

Bueno pues yo me retiro los veo en la sala común – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y saliendo del gran comedor

La cena se paso rápido al igual que la noche todos los alumnos cayeron rendidos pues había sido un viaje largo y con una cena deliciosa lo único que necesitaban era descansar, y el castillo se quedo a oscuras y en silencio cuando todos los alumnos estaban dormidos, pero 2 maestros discutían muy serenamente sobre alguien…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, pues espero que les este gustando mi ff, aunque supongo que nadie lo ha leído, bueno si alguien lo comienza a leer, déjenme y les hago la aclaración, este ff fue pensado antes de conocer el destino de muchos de los personajes por lo tanto hay cosas que no coinciden con el ultimo libro publicado de JK Rowling...

Prometo, subir lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo, solo tengo que pensarlo pues es un capitulo importante. Espero que pronto alguien lo lea y me de su opinión, cuídense bye : )


	4. Preguntas al Aire

Capitulo 4 "Preguntas al Aire"

Tienes que entender, ella no reaccionara de buena manera – decía Minerva a su colega

Tendrá que aceptar, ya sabes que las reglas son así – decía Dumbledore mientras tomaba asiento en su despacho

Yo se que así son las reglas, pero no hay manera de evitarlo – decía la maestra mirando muy seriamente a Dumbledore

Nada se puede hacer, ni siquiera nosotros podemos hacer algo en contra de ellos, ellos son su familia, y tienen todo el derecho de reclamarla – decía Dumbledore con toda la calma posible

Y… cuando vendrán, por que en Noviembre tenemos la visita de Meridian y no podemos empalmar ambas visitas y menos, empalmar sus emociones – decía McGonagall mientras tomaba un asiento

Lo más probable es que lleguen a finales de septiembre y a principios de octubre, eso le dará suficiente tiempo para que lo asimile – decía Dumbledore mirando como Minerva se afligía

Pero, es que aun lo pienso y no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que ella, sea eso – decía McGonagall mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore

Eso, no cambia que sea una persona especial – decía Dumbledore

Pero ahora todo tiene sentido – fue lo ultimo que dijo McGonagall antes de salir del despacho de Dumbledore, pareciera que la platica le hubiera afectado mucho

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya comenzaba el año escolar, era el primer día de clases y ya estaba chocando sus horarios en la sala común de Gryffindor y Hermione como siempre llevaba más de las materias que podía llevar…

A las 9 tengo Herbólogia y son 2 horas a las 11 tengo Estudios muggles y a las 12 voy al comedor y hasta la 1 tengo clase de Transformación con McGonagall, a las 2 tengo Runas Antiguas y son 2 horas y a las 4 tengo Aritmancia, a las 5 tengo Defensa contra las artes oscuras son 2 horas, a las 7 ceno y a las 8 tengo astrología y hasta 9 tengo libre el día, pero ese es mi horario para los lunes, miércoles y viernes, por que los martes y jueves es otro – decía Hermione mientras explica su horario a Ginny

Definitivamente no cambias Hermione, siempre llevas muchas materias – decía Ginny mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Neville

Vaya, parece que ti también te cambiaron por Neville – dijo Harry al tiempo que se unía a Hermione en la sala común

Vamos Harry, no te aflijas seguro encuentras a alguien, además en Meridian hay muchas chicas – decía Hermione a Harry mientras salían de la sala común para dirigirse al desayuno en el Gran Comedor

¡¡Hey, por que no me esperaron – gritaba un chico pelirrojo mientras corría tras Hermione y Harry

Te tardaste mucho y con el horario que tengo apenas si tengo tiempo de desayunar – decía Hermione a Ron

Pero el horario lo tienes así por que tu quieres – decía Ron al tiempo que entraban al Gran Comedor

Miren de nuevo ahí esta la chica con Malfoy – decía Harry quien le dedicaba una mirada

Ahs, ya se los había dicho es la melliza de el, por eso siempre esta con ella – decía Hermione justo cuando se sentó y tomo un plato con cereal

Es que no lo puedo creer, ella es muy linda – decía Harry a sus amigos

Y que, el no es Feo, también es muy guapo – dijo Hermione olvidando que estaba con Harry y Ron

¡¡Hermione! Es Malfoy del que estamos hablando – dijeron los chicos

Mmm, miren que tarde es, no voy a llegar a mi primera clase, se cuidan los veo en Transformaciones – dijo la chica quien salio del gran comedor para ir a la sala común por sus libros, y al salir de la sala y dirigirse a los invernaderos tubo un encuentro se tropezó con alguien y justo cuando iba a caer ese alguien la tomo por la cintura y evito que cayera…

¿Estas bien? – dijo el chico rubio que llevaba su maletín con libros colgando

Si gracias – dijo Hermione y cuando levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de quien era, ambos se separaron

Tenias que ser tu Granger – dijo le chico mirando muy detenidamente a la chica, pues su belleza se notaba a simple vista

Y… deberías hacer algo mejor Malfoy – dijo la chica quien también miro detenidamente al chico y comprobó lo que en el comedor le dijo a sus amigos – muevete de mi camino – dijo la mientras se ponía en marcha hacia los invernaderos

Se te olvido esto – dijo el chico mientras la tomo de la mano y con la otra le dio un papel pergamino que había caído cuando chocaron

Gracias… – dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo de aquel encuentro…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien queridos alumnos como saben este año haremos la visita al colegio de Hogwarts y solo irán 8 de ustedes, es decir 2 alumnos de cada nivel – decía una Bruja alta de tez trigueña y cabello castaño, y uno ojos muy azules a un grupo de estudiantes el cual no era muy numeroso…

Ojala y me elijan yo quiero conocer ese famoso colegio – dijo un chico que llevaba una túnica Azul marino a otro que estaba a su lado

Vamos Darkness, eso solo pasara si no me eligen a mi – dijo el chico a su compañero

Los alumnos que vayan a Hogwarts serán escogidos según su puntaje en el examen CollageBorn como saben ese es el pre-examen para al cambio de nivel, los mejores serán los que asistan a Hogwarts

Seguro nosotras vamos – dijeron dos chicas al unísono las cuales a simple vista se distinguía que eran gemelas pues eran totalmente idénticas a simple vista

Eso, seguro que va ser lo que ocurra, lo mas probable es que ustedes sean las elegidas para ir por parte de 1er. Nivel – dijo una chica morena de cabello castaño la cual llevaba una túnica de color púrpura casi negra

Hasta que dices algo coherente – dijo una chica de cabello muy negro y de piel muy blanca

Pero de que se sorprenden si ustedes son las mejores del 2 nivel lo más probable que ustedes también vayan – dijo una de las gemelas

Sabes Tarianne tiene mucha razón, Livia tu y yo somos las mejores – dijo la chica morena

Eso, solo hasta que yo haga mi examen de cambio de nivel y les quite el titulo – dijo la otra gemela

Vamos Anaranë para eso falta todavía 3 meses – dijo la chica morena

Los meses pasan rápido – dijo Anaranë sin perder su aire de superioridad

Alumnos, se pueden retirar a sus clases los veré hasta la cena para darles el nuevo aviso – dijo la bruja que estaba dando las instrucciones a sus estudiantes la cual parecía ser la directora del colegio

Y que piensas Ana, iras a Hogwarts – dijo un chico alto y rubio a la gemela

Paris, mi nombre no es "Ana" es Anaranë y te agradecería que lo dijeras completo aunque a tu pequeño cerebro le cueste mucho trabajo – dijo la chica dando la media vuelta y saliendo del lugar en compañía de un chico alto cuya capa era de color azul marino

Que le ocurre a tu hermana – pregunto el chico a la otra gemela

Hay Paris es que la acosas demasiado – dijo la gemela saliendo tras su hermana

Como las aguantas Livia – pregunto el chico a la chica de cabello negro

Pues de la misma forma que soporto a Alada – dijo la chica

Ja, ja, Que graciosa eres Livia – dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Aldana

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien alumnos de 7 curso, esto es Herbólogia avanzada por lo tanto esté año trabajaremos en parejas – dijo la profesora Spraut a sus alumnos – y la pareja yo la asignare – dijo la maestra asiendo que muchos se decepcionará

Creo que en esta clase no estaremos juntas Hermione – dijo una chica rubia a su compañera

Parece ser que no – dijo la chica mientras se daba cuenta de que la melliza de Draco estaba con ellas en la clase - solo espero que ella no sea mi compañera – pensó la chica

Bien, pues empecemos con las parejas, Neville estará con Samanta, Seamus con Parvati – y así paso la maestra nombrando a las parejas hasta que llego a la de Hermione – señorita Hermione usted estará con la señorita Nudgya nuestra nueva estudiante

Genial, ahora tendré que soportar a su gemela – se dijo Hermione para si misma

Bueno, pues mucho gusto yo soy Nudgya Malfoy – dijo la chica cuando estuvo a un lado de Hermione

Yo soy… Hermione Granger – respondió la chica mientras se percataba del gran parecido que tenia con Draco pues era igualmente Rubia, de ojos grises, de facciones finas pero afiladas era una chica muy bonita y parecía no tener los mismos modales de Draco

La clase transcurrió tranquila la nueva alumna se la paso haciendo preguntas a Hermione y tratándola como si fuera una vieja amiga, y a Hermione eso no le desagrado ya que a pesar de que la chica era una Malfoy no tenia ningún parecido en cuestión de su carácter al de su hermano

Y que clase tienes después de esta – pregunto la rubia a Hermione

Pues Estudios Muggles y tú – dijo Hermione como si también Nudgya fuera amiga suya desde hace tiempo

Deberás debe ser una coincidencia yo también tengo esa clase – dijo la chica a la que comenzaría ser su mejor amiga

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya se llevaban muy bien, por que sus horarios eran totalmente iguales, y como parecía que a se agradaban una a la otra casi en todas las materias hacían equipo fue algo que a Harry y Ron les extraño pues creían que no se llevarían bien por ser una Malfoy y ella… por ser ella. El mes paso rápido ya casi eran los finales de Septiembre…

Hermione, casi no hemos hablado – dijo Ron a su amiga mientras cenaban

Es que no saben lo interesante que es platicar con Nudgya y las cosas que se le ocurren – decía la chica mientras bebía jugo de calabaza

Hermione, no crees que pasas demasiado tiempo con ella – preguntaba Harry a su mejor amiga

No me pasa nada ustedes no saben lo bien que se siente ser aceptada por otra chica, saben la compañía de una chica hace falta – decía Hermione mientras cambiaba su tono de voz

Y que paso con Ginny – pregunto Ron a Hermione

Ginny, tiene algo que yo un novio y en el concentra toda su atención, y ya no quiero hablar de eso – dijo la chica poniendo fin a la conversación

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nudgya te has vuelto loca, te has puesto a pensar lo que harán cuando se enteren – dijo Draco a su Hermana mientras estaba en el dormitorio de el

Draco no es nada malo, además ella me caí bien – dijo la chica mientras se recostaba en la cama de su hermano

Pero ella es… es una… bueno tu sabes lo que es – dijo Draco sin poder pronunciar su insulto

No finjas, que yo me he dado cuenta de algo que tal vez ni siquiera tu notas – dijo la chica mientras salía de la habitación del chico

Será cierto lo que dice Nudgya pensó el chico mirándose en el espejo, tomo su capa y salio de su recamara y necesitaba aclarar la mente y se fue a dar una vuelta por el castillo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione te esta buscando McGonagall – dijo Parvati a la chica que estaba en la sala común

Y no te dijo donde la podía encontrar – pregunto Hermione a su amiga

Dijo que te estaría esperando en su despacho – fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio

Bueno pues a buscar a McGonagall – dijo la chica mientras se ponía su capa y salía de la sala común iba por los corredores del castillo cuando para su sorpresa se topo con el mismo rubio de la otra ocasión…

¡Hay! - dijo Hermione cuando topo con alguien y quedo su cuerpo unido al de él

Perdona – dijo el rubio con las manos en los brazos en los Hermione pero no se había dado cuenta de que era ella

No, tu discúlpame a mi – dijo la chica y cuándo se vieron a la cara y se dio cuenta de quien era no hizo nada permaneció estática como si deseara que ese momento nunca terminara podía sentir como latía el corazón de Draco al igual que podía sentir su aliento tibio…

No, la culpa es mía – apenas si alcanzo a decir Draco cuando sintió que esos ojos color miel lo hipnotizaban y sus labios color carmín lo invitaba a besarlos el también sentía su aliento y el tenerla tan cerca parecía imposible y sin que se dieran cuenta ambos se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que se unieron en un dulce beso ella no lo evito al contrario coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello y el en su cintura…

El no es para ti, tu lo sabes bien – le decía una vocecita en su cabeza a Hermione cuando reacciono y se separo del chico y salio corriendo del lugar

Ahora, sabes que Nudgya te conoce más de lo que te imaginabas, pero también sabes que no le eres indiferente y que cabe la posibilidad que se beso se repita y ya no sea solo en tus sueños, tal vez después de todo ella si pueda ser para ti, y la conseguirás como siempre lo que has deseado pensó el chico mientras iniciaba su camino

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Adelante – dijo McGonagall al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta

Me quería ver profesora – dijo Hermione desde la puerta

Pase, Señorita Granger – dijo McGonagall mientras permanecía sentada detrás de su escritorio – Señorita Granger lo que le voy a decir tal vez no le resulte muy agradable, pero es necesario que lo sepa – dijo la profesora mientras la chica la observaba con miedo – sabe usted su origen – dijo la profesora a la chica tratando de no sonar agresiva con su pregunta

Si, profesora se que soy adoptada – dijo la chica mientras agachaba la cabeza

Señorita Granger, eso no es algo de lo que deba apenarse – dijo la profesora mientras le daba aliento a Hermione

Si, profesora – dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa a la maestra

Bueno entonces se debe de imaginar, bueno de hecho sabe usted que ocurre cuándo un hijo de magos es abandonado y después ellos lo reclaman – pregunto la maestra

No, profesora que ocurre con ellos – pregunto Hermione mientras tenía su corazón muy acelerado y a la vez le sudaban las manos

Pues, le son devueltos a su familia mágica y la familia muggle no puede hacer nada para evitarlo pues es un acuerda desde hace años – dijo la maestra esperando que su alumna favorita comprendería lo que le trataba de decir

Me esta diciendo que mi familia mágica me ha reclamado – pregunto la chica a la profesora quien apenas si podía mantenerse de pie pues sabia lo que eso significaba

Así es señorita, la han reclamado y les será devuelta – dijo McGonagall a la chica mientras notaba como a su alumna le empezaban a cambiar la cara por una de angustia

Y se supone que yo debo de estar feliz – dijo la chica quien no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, ni siquiera ella sabia si estaba feliz o triste, su sentimientos estaban muy encontradas y con lo del beso estaba mucho mas confundida…

Señorita Granger, le suplico que guarde la compostura, a todos nos tomo por sorpresa, en especial a sus padres muggles, pero ellos lo han comprendido bien, usted si lo desea puede seguir visitándolos, pero ya no vivirá con ellos, ahora viviera con sus verdaderos padres – dijo McGonagall mientras le daba un pañuelo a Hermione

Pero es que… hasta ahora recordaron que tenían una hija… no, yo me iré con los Granger – dijo Hermione entre sollozos mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su maestra favorita pues estas e había puesto de pie para abrazarla y así mostrarle el cariño que siempre le había tenido

Señorita Granger, esto no esta a elección de usted, será devuelta a su familia, y para que ustedes convivan y se conozcan las vacaciones de invierno las pasara con ellos, y dentro de 3 días los conocerá ya que vendrán a verla – dijo McGonagall

Pero… supongo que ya nada se puede hacer – dijo Hermione a quien aun no le agradaba la idea, pues no se imaginaba como iba recibir a los que eran realmente sus padres

Si le sirve de consuelo, usted proviene de una estirpe de magos que se han empeñado en conservar su Sangre Pura – dijo McGonagall la chica, pues sabia lo que los alumnos de Slytherin le decían para hacerla sentir mal.

Vaya un consuelo – dijo la chica mientras salía del despacho de McGonagall con el pañuelo de su maestra en la mano y aun derramando lagrimas por la noticia

Era una noticia que a la chica impacto pero dentro de ella se emociono al saberse sangre pura, pues ya no recibiría los insultos de aquel quien le había dado su primer beso, tal vez así el si se fijaría en ella, pero ser Sangre Pura no era algo que ella no quisiera de hecho era algo que muy en su interior deseaba, pero no quería sacrificar sus sentimientos de amor por eso, ella aun quería y seguiría queriendo a los que eran sus padres verdaderos los Granger…


	5. Nuevas Sensaciones

Capitulo 5 "Nuevas Sensaciones"

Al salir del despacho de McGonagall salio más confundida de lo que había entrado, ahora se sentía sola, como si estuviera en un sueño como si nada fuera cierto, como si dentro ella alguien gritara pidiera que la despertaran, no quería seguir dormida, no sabia si llorar, reír o simplemente pensar iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando se topo con alguien…

¡Hermione! Que te pasa – dijo una chica rubia que se topo con la que hasta ese momento era su mejor amiga

Nudgya – apenas si alcanzo a decir la chica cuándo se desmorono en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar inconsolable, su amiga se sentó con ella en el pasillo y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, esperando a que su amiga dejara de llorar

Vamos, Hermione deja ya de llorar, no es bueno para ti – dijo su amiga mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara

Es que, hay Nudgya hoy me paso algo horrible – dijo la chica mirando la cara de su amiga

Que acaso Draco besa tan mal – dijo la rubia mientras miraba tiernamente a su amiga

No, me paso otra cosa, hoy… hoy me entere que mis padres vendrán por mi – dijo Hermione mientras volvía sollozar

Y… no te dijeron quienes eras – preguntando a su amiga, tratando de mostrar curiosidad ante lo que ella ya sabía

No lo se y no lo quiero saber, quienes se creen, que acaso hasta ahora recordaron que tenían una hija, como puede ser que en un principió me hallan abandonado a mi suerte y ahora esperan que les diga hola mama y papa – decía la chica mientras volvía a llorar

Vamos Hermione, las cosas pasan por algo, tu no sabes que orillo a tus padres a tomar esa decisión, además todos los cambios son bueno, y no te dijeron quienes eran – pregunto Nudgya mostrando gran interés en su amiga mientras pensaba a la vez en que ella conocía los padres de Hermione

No, McGonagall no me dijo nada de eso, solo me dijo que si d3 consuelo me servia yo provenía de una estirpe de magos que se habían empeñado en mantener su linaje de sangre es decir soy sangre pura – dijo la chica mientras e ponía de pie junto con su amiga

Ves Hermione no todo podía ser malo, eres sangre pura, quiere decir que Draco se tragara sus palabras – dijo la chica mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo para dirigirse cada una a su respectiva sala común

Pues eso si – dijo Hermione mientras mostraba una tímida sonrisa

Vamos, pues mañana será otro día y veras como todo se soluciona – dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba para tomar otro pasillo que la llevara hacia su sala común

Gracias, Nudgya – dijo Hermione a su amiga mientras ella tomaba otro pasillo

La noche se paso rápido, cada quien en su dormitorio, mientras todos tenían Algo en que pensar, Hermione en lo de sus padres pues no tenia cabeza para otra cosa, Draco pensaba en el momento en que probo los labios de Hermione, y lo que en el había comenzado a crecer, Nudgya seguía pensando en un chico pelirrojo que había visto en los pasillos y que desde un principio había llamado su atención, Harry pensaba en Meridian. Fue una noche difícil para todos, pero en otro lugar ya empezaban la mañana…

Anaranë espérame – gritaba una chica de cabello muy negro mientras corría tras ella

Vaya hoy te tardaste mas de lo normal, Livia – pregunto la chica de cabello castaño y ojos violetas

No se me hizo tarde, tú te levantaste mas temprano de lo normal – dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules

Es que hoy es el pre-examen para el cambio de nivel y quiero presentarlo de una buena vez – dijo la chica mientras caminaba por los corredores esquivando a los chicos que pasaba del lado contrario del pasillo y estos le dirigían miradas coquetas

Y no vas a esperar a Tary, digo como eso de que ustedes son unidad, bueno según ustedes – dijo la chica tratando de molestar a la que era su amiga

Hay Livia eres muy ingenua, Tary ya esta ahí lo que pasa es que no llevábamos nuestra varitas pues creíamos, que el examen solo seria escrito, y como yo fui la primera en terminar yo fui por las varitas – dijo la chica mirando con ojos de desprecio a su amiga

A ustedes se les olvido eso – dijo la chica mientras se detenían frente a una puerta en uno de los pasillo – no quiero ni imaginar como les va a ir a los otros – dijo la chica a su amiga

Me disculpas voy a presentar - mi examen practico mientras entraba al salón y dejaba a la otra chica para afuera

Bueno, pues que se cree, pero me las va a pagar aya encontraré la forma de vengarme de ella – dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras se dirigía a otro lugar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vamos, Hermione no se que te habrá dicho McGonagall, pero tienes que comer algo – dijo Harry a su amiga mientras estaban en el desayuno

Si Hermione vamos come – dijo ron mientras miraba con gran ternura a su amiga

No, Gracias… mejor me voy – dijo la chica saliendo pensativa pues sabia que ese día conocería a sus padres pues era sábado y McGonagall en la mañana le mando un comunicado haciéndole saber que sus padres irían ese sábado a conocerla, cuando Draco la vio salir del comedor el también salio para seguirla, iba tan ensimismada en sus problemas que no noto la presencia del chico…

Granger espera – dijo el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a entrar al baño de las niñas

Tu, que quieres no estoy de humor para pelear contigo – dijo la chica mientras lo ignoraba y entraba al baño

Me vas a escuchar quieras o no – dijo el rubio mientras la seguía y entraba con ella al baño

Déjame me estas lastimando – dijo el chica pues Draco la había hecho que se recargara en la pared mientras el estaba encima de ella y la tenia tomada por los brazos

Me vas a oír – dijo el chico sin poder evitar oler el cuello de la chica y pasar sus labios muy cerca de el.

Que quieres déjame, me das asco – dijo chica quien no sabia como librarse de aquella situación pues dentro de ella había un sentimiento, quería que el beso de la noche anterior se repitiera

Mira… - apenas pudo decir el chica sin que ambos se dieran cuenta que estaban tan unidos que no podían evitar lo que ambos deseaban los labios de Draco pasaron frente a su cara mientras Hermione al voltear a ver al chico sin querer unió sus labios a los de el, de nuevo eso que sintieron la noche anterior naciera en ambos mas fuerte y la prueba de eso fue cuando Draco le soltó los brazos y la tomo por la cintura mientras la acercaba mas a el y ella le abrazo por el cuello ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando Draco la estaba besando justo como la noche anterior, ese momento pudo parecer eterno hasta que oyeron pasos de alguien que se acercaba el chico se separo de ella y salio del baño dejándola nuevamente muy confundida, pero feliz…

Disculpa no has visto a Hermione - pregunto la chica rubia a un chico delgado y pelirrojo

¿Me hablas a mí? – pregunto el chico mientras miraba a otro sitio buscando a alguien a quien la chica se hubiera podido referir

Claro que te hablo a ti o acaso no eres su amigo Ron – dijo la rubio haciendo que el pelirrojo se asustara

Como sabes mi nombre – pregunto el pelirrojo a la rubia

Se mas de lo que te imaginas, pero dímela has visto si o no – pregunto la chica ya algo desesperada

Pues si, dijo que tenia una cita con McGonagall a las 2 pero apenas es son las 12 lo mas seguro es… - no termino de decir el chico cuando la rubia termino la frase

Que este en la biblioteca – dijo la rubia – bueno gracias eres muy amable – y dicho esto la rubia le dio un beso a Ron y salio en busca de Hermione dejando al pelirrojo parada en uno de los pasillos

Baya hasta que estas aquí tengo algo importante que contarte – dijo la rubia a su amiga cuando al encontró en una de las mesas mas escondidas de la biblioteca

Si, yo también te tengo algo que contar – dijo Hermione quien no pudo evitar mostrar un brillo en sus ojos

Si es acerca de Draco y sus besos, me platicas luego, lo que yo te tengo que contar es respecto a tu familia – dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento

Oye como sabes lo de … que sabes de mi familia – dijo la chica mientras se concentraba en la gante que conocería por la tarde

Pues por lo que se apellidan Kelemberg, y son muy ricos es más creo que papa conoce al señor Kelemberg, bueno tiene una villa en Francia y su casa o mejor dicho su castillo esta en España – dijo la chica mientras hablaba por lo bajo

¿Como sabes todo eso? – pregunto Hermione muy intrigada

Bueno es que, el hecho es que lo se, y pues son gente poderoso en el mundo mágico – dijo la chica a su amiga – además tu nuevo apellidó queda muy bien con tu nombre ahora serás Hermione Kelemberg – dijo la chica

Pues, si se oye bien – dijo la chica tratando de mostrar un gran animo pues si sus pares eran ricos, no tendría problemas en asistir a Meridian

Ahora dime como besa Draco – dijo la chica mientras miraba con mas interés a Hermione

Pues, el besa… momento como sabes lo de los besos yo no te lo he contado – dijo la chica mirando a su amiga con cara de interrogación

Hay Hermione, Draco es para mi como un vaso de agua, el a mi no me oculta nada y lo conozco tan bien que te puedo decir que le gustas mucho – dijo Nudgya poniendo una cara muy dulce mientras se refería a su Hermano – y a ti te gusta el ¿no? – dijo la chica mirando a su amiga

Pues, es que no se la verdad, se que nos feo pero es difícil olvidar todo lo que me hizo en años pasados – dijo Hermione entristeciendo

Vamos Hermione, la gente cambia, mira Draco es la excepción pero se que le gustas de una manera diferente de cómo le gustaban todas las otras chicas - dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos a su amiga…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vaya Tary, sacaste un excelente promedio, y por eso te has ganado el puesto de asistir en la visita al colegio de Hogwarts – dijo la una bruja de nariz afilada a su alumna

Y solo iré yo – pregunto la chica

Claro que no, tú y tu hermana fueron las mejores en los exámenes como es su costumbre – dijo la bruja

Gracias profesora – dijo la chica mientras e apenaba un poco por el cumplido que les habían hecho a ella y a su hermana la profesora

Bueno pues ahora te puedes retirar, ve y pasea por los jardines y busca a tú hermana pues ella terminó antes que tu los exámenes – dijo la bruja mientras ya Tary se dirigía hacia la salida

Vaya como tardaste - dijo un chico el cual llevaba una túnica de color azul marino oscuro y tenia unos ojos muy grises sus cabello era castaño

Triztán me has asustado – dijo la chica mientras e acercaba al chico – y donde esta Anaranë – pregunto la chica mientras buscaba a su hermana

A fue con Livia a ver a Paris, al que se dice ser su novio – dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillo – pero dime fuiste seleccionada al igual que tu hermana

Si así fue, Ana y yo iremos a Hogwarts representando al 1er. Nivel, supongo que tú irás representando al 3er ¿Verdad? – pegunto la chica de tez blanca de cabello castaño pero ojos Azules

Pues si, yo iré en representación del 3er nivel al igual que Mark, el también fue elegido para ir por parte del 3er nivel – dijo el chico pues no le agradaba muy del todo esa idea

Aun no te agrada Mark verdad Triztán – pregunto la chica mientras caminaba por los pasillo

A ti no te puedo mentir, Tary tu sabes lo que siento por tu hermana y detesto ver como ella prefiere estar con el que con migo – dijo el chico mientras salían a lo jardines del colegio

Pero ella no lo sabe, tal vez si se lo dices – dijo la chica mientras se daba cuenta como su hermana, venia en compañía de Livia y Aldana y Mark traía tomada de la mano a Anaranë

Somos tan parecidos que lo nuestro no funcionaria – dijo la chico a quien se le ilumino la cara al ver que Anaranë se acercaba pero su sonrisa se borraba al ver quien acompañaba a las chicas

Bueno pues esta dicho de 1er nivel iremos Tary y yo, de 2do. Aldana y Livia, y de 3ero. Triztán y Mark, los de 4to nivel aun no están decididos pues lo están decidiendo por un medio de un duelo de magia – dijo Anaranë

Ana tu y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo Tary mientras se llevaba su hermana

Bueno me, te cuidas – y al decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mark y se alejo mirando con una cara picara a Triztán

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Señorita Granger, la profesora McGonagall la esta buscando – dijo la bibliotecaria al encontrar a Hermione y Nudgya riendo

Si ya voy – dijo al chica mientras se ponía de pie

¡Suerte! – le dijo Nudgya a su amiga mientras esta salía rumbo al despacho de la profesora

En el camino Hermione se topo con Draco pero le saco la vuelta pues no quería verlo, así que corto camino por otro pasillo y llego antes al despacho de McGonagall

Que bueno que ya llego señorita Kelemberg – dijo la profesora al ver entrar a Hermione

Profesora no me llame así, por favor – dijo la chica mientras se apenaba por que la habían llamado por su nuevo nombre

Se tendrá que acostumbrar, primero conocer a su Madre ella ya esta aquí su padre aun no a llegado – y dicho esto la madre de Hermione apareció, era una mujer alta, delgada, de finas facciones tenia los ojos de Hermione y su cabello castaño y ondulado a Hermione le dio gran ternura l ver a su madre que no pudo evitar correr y darle un abrazo

Mi niña, como estas – alcanzo a decir la madre de Hermione entre sollozos, pues aunque no estuviera con ella todo este tiempo sentía como si la conociera desde hacia mucho

Bueno yo me retiro, las dejo platicar – dijo McGonagall mientras salía de su despacho

Por que – dijo Hermione sin poder evitar mostrar gran coraje en su voz –por que hasta ahora recordaron que tenían una hija – dijo la chica mientras se separaba de su madre

Hermione, no fue decisión nuestra, en ese momento hicimos eso porque era lo mejor para ti, por favor no me castigues más, para mi fue un infierno, vivir así sabiéndote sola en un lugar donde seguro tu no encajarías, y saber que no podría hacer nada hasta después de mucho tiempo – dijo la madre de Hermione quien sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y se secaba las lágrimas

Supongo, que tal vez yo hubiera actuado como tú –dijo Hermione quien no podía evitar como un profundo amor nacía en ella

Mi niña, no sabes cuanto he pedido, para que llegara este momento – dijo la madre de Hermione – yo me llamo Meredith Kelemberg y tu padre se llama Sinhué Kelemberg, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabias verdad hija – dijo la mama de Hermione

No, no sabia como se llamaban, pero lo que me dijo McGonagall es que las fiestas las pasare con ustedes – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a su madre

Así es ángel, pero cuéntame de ti, dime en que casa estas tus cosas, háblame de ti – dijo la madre de Hermione quien no podía evitar mostrar gran interés en los gustos de su hija

Pues estoy en Gryffindor, soy la mejor de mi clase, planeo entrar a Meridian, me encanta la clase Transformaciones – dijo la chica muy emocionada a su nueva mama

Ángel, todo esta bien pero me temo que a tu padre no va a gradar que estés en Gryffindor, creo que eso nos era de agrado – dijo la Sra. Kelemberg

Por que madre – pregunto Hermione con miedo

Bueno para empezar dime mama, ángel ¿esta bien? Y pues tanto como tu padre y yo y toda la familia, de los dos a estado en Slytherin – dijo la Sra. Kelemberg mientras entraba el que era el padre de Hermione

Mi pequeño ángel como has crecido – dijo un hombre que era alto, al igual que su esposa, de cabello rizado color castaño, ojos azules y una sonrisa tierna

Eres mi padre – pregunto Hermione

Claro soy tu padre Sinhué Kelemberg – dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a Hermione y esta le devolvía el abrazo mientras también sentía como un cariño especial crecía en su corazón

Hola, papa sabes mama ya me explico por que me abandonaron – dijo la chica mientras se unía a su madre quien tenia una expresión muy dulce

Espero que lo entiendas ángel, pero es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido, me imagino que querrás seguir viendo a los Granger, y no te lo vamos a impedir, ellos han contribuido a tu formación, pero ahora vivirás con nosotros – dijo el hombre que ahora adoptado una expresión seria

Gracias, que bueno que lo entienden – dijo la chica a los que ahora eran sus padres

Señores Kelemberg no quiero interrumpir este momento pero el director requiere su presencia – dijo McGonagall mientras salía del despacho

Bueno ángel nos tenemos que ir pero estaremos comunicándonos a Diario contigo y hablaremos con tu director para que nos permita venir a visitarte – y dicho esto Hermione sin pensarlo 2 veces corrió y abrazo a sus padres

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me alegra saber, que mi ff si tiene seguidoras n.n , eso es muy importante para mi, GRACIAS, ojala y les agrade este capitulo ya que lo tuve que pensar mucho ya que era un capitulo importante para que fueran conociendo a los alumnos de Meridian.

En el siguiente capitulo tal vez tarde más en escribirlo pues es la llegada de los alumnos a Hogwarts y tiene que ser muy elaborado, les quiero dar las gracias por leerlo yo pensé que nadie lo leía, pero ya me di cuenta de que no es así, muchas gracias

**_¡¡¡ Les Deseo Un Muy Feliz Fin de Año, Que El Próximo Este Lleno de Alegrías y Bendiciones, Feliz Año Nuevo !_**


	6. La Bienvenida

**Capitulo 6 "La Bienvenida"**

Bien, donde esta Dumledore, quiero hablar con el - dijo el que era el nuevo padre de Hermione

El los esta esperando ahora en su despacho síganme – dijo McGongall mientras salían de su despacho para dirigirse hacia Dumbledore

Que te dijo nuestro ángel – pregunto Sinhué a su esposa mientras avanzaban por los corredores del castillo

Pues, nuestro ángel esta en Gryffindor, eso no es nada bueno – dijo la madre de Hermione al que era su esposo

Que, nuestro ángel… mezclado con todas esas sangres sucias, no lo podemos permitir – fue lo ultimo que dijo Sinhué antes de entrar al despacho de Dumbledore

Sr. Kelemberg, es un placer verle, en nuestro colegio nuevamente – dijo Dumbledore mientras le daba la mano al papa de Hermione

Dumbledore, que gusto verle hace mucho que no los veía – dijo Dubledore al matrimonio

Si Dumbledore a pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Meredith mientras tomaban asiento en el despacho del director

Dumbledore, sin darle vueltas al asunto, quiero que Hermione sea cambiada de casa – dijo Sinhué mientras miraba fijamente a Dumbledore – se que este es su ultimo año en este colegio, pero quiero que precisamente este año la pasa con gente de su clase, quiero que sea reubicada en Slytherin – termino de decir el que ahora era el padre de Hermione

Tú sabes que eso no, se puede hacer – dijo Dumbledore a los padres de Hermione

Sería un gran favor, por favor profesor Dumbledore, tenga en cuenta que esto le serviría Hermione – dijo Meredith y mientras lo decía tomaba las manos del profesor

Esta bien, Meredith, lo haré pero solo por la situación en que esta actualmente Hermione, dejaremos que este mes lo termine con los de la casa de Gryffindor, y el siguiente mes el primer día será transferida a la casa de Slytherin – dijo Dumbledore mientras veía la cara de felicidad que había puesto la madre de Hermione

Bien Dumbledore, nos retiramos y ojalá nos permita venir lo que queda de este año para visitar a Hermione y se adapte lo más pronto posible a nosotros – dijo el Sr. Kelemberg a Dumbledore

Serán bienvenidos las veces que crean necesarios, claro solo por lo que queda de este año – dijo Dumbledore mientras dirigía a la salida al matrimonio

Gracias – dijeron al unísono los padres de Hermione bajaron hacia los pasillos los alumnos estaban en los jardines y en los pasillos debido a que era sábado y no tenían clases, para suerte de la pareja se toparon con Draco y Nudgya quienes iban muy animadamente platicando…

Nudgya, querida es un placer verte de nuevo pero mira como has cambiado ya nos lo había contado tu madre pero me doy cuenta de que nos dijo lo linda que te habías puesto – dijo la madre d Hermione mientras miraba con mucho interés a Nudgya

Draco de nuevo es un placer verlos – dijo Sinhué al par de mellizos

Y a que se debe que ustedes estén en el colegio, porque yo tengo entendido que no tiene hijos – dijo Draco como siempre mostrando su indiferencia y su frialdad

Draco, Nudgya ustedes serán los primeros en saber que si tenemos una hija, y que siempre la hemos tenido solos que por circunstancias que no podemos explicarles nos separamos de ella y ahora la hemos recuperado su nombre es Hermione Granger, bueno ese era su nombre ya que su verdadero nombre es Hermione Kelemberg – dijo el padre de Hermione mostrándose muy orgulloso al decirlo

Que… esa sangre sucia es su hija – dijo Draco sin medir sus palabras provocando el enfado de Sinhué

Por favor Draco te pido que no pungas en duda el linaje d e Hermione ya que ella proviene de una de las familias con mejor linaje de sangre al igual que tu y Nudgya – dijo Meredith quien no podía evitar mirar con coraje a Draco quien había bajando la vista al ver qué había cometido un error

Disculpen a Draco como siempre nunca mide su legua, pero me alegro que ahora ella este con ustedes, de hecho ella es mi mejor amiga – dijo Nudgya quien la decir que era su "mejor amiga" hizo que la cara de la madre de Hermione cambiara por completo

Me agrada que tu y ella se lleven bien, ya que Hermione el mes entrante será cambiada de casa, se ira a la al casa de Slytherin ya que Gryffindor no es una buena casa para ella – dijo la madre de Hermione a Nudgya y a su vez Draco no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios

Bien, pues nos retiramos se nos hace tarde para ver a sus padres – dijo Sinhué mientras se retiraba con sus esposa – Draco un error lo comete cualquiera – fue lo ultimo que dijo Sinhué antes de retirarse con sus esposa

Hay Draco tu deberás que no tienes remedio – dijo Nudgya mientras se retiraba y dejaba a su hermano de pie en el corredor

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tary que te ocurre que no ves que estaba ocupada - dijo Anaranë mientras caminaba por un pasillo dentro del castillo

Si ana, vi que estabas muy "ocupada"- dijo la chica enfatizando la ultima palabra - y justamente de eso es que necesito hablar contigo, ¿que hay entre tu y Mark?

Entre el y yo, nada que no se note a simple vista somos amigos "muy unidos" - dijo la chica de ojos violetas a su gemela mientras entraban a un salón vacío

Y esas miradas a Triztán pensé que te gustaba el y de pronto salgo y te encuentro con Mark – dijo Tary a su hermana

Mira, lo mió y de Triztán no tiene arreglo además el es muy lento, y no quiero perder el tiempo esperándolo - dijo la chica mientras no podía evitar que una lagrima brotara en sus ojos violetas

Sabes que el te quiere mucho y sufre bastante de verte con Mark - le dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana - en verdad te gusta Mark o quieres darle celos a Triztán- le pregunto Tary

Es que no se ni que pensar, Mark es guapo y cuando estoy con el es como si fuera otra, pero al ver a Triztán me duele el pecho Tary, además si lo espero lo más seguro es que muera antes de que el me diga algo y yo, pues yo no lo kiero esperar - dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que había comenzado a derramar

y si el te lo dijera - le preguntaba mientras en su cabecita pensaba en un plan para juntar a su hermana con Triztán

hay, Tary tu y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no ocurrirá además, yo estoy ahora con MArk, y nada lo va a cambiar – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la salida del salón - aunque se que el sufre yo también lo hago mientras el no se decida - fue lo ultimo que dijo Anarannë antes de recargarse de nuevo en la puerta llorando y cayendo al suelo...

Tary no dijo mas solo se acerco y abrazo a su hermana, tendría q pensar muy bien lo q haría pues no quería q ella saliera lastimada, después de todo era su única familia.

Anaranë no hizo más que abrazar a su hermana, quien con ella se sentía segura, bueno ya no debo de llorar, - dijo la chica de ojos violetas a su gemela - no me puedo permitir que Aldana y Livia me vean así, - dijo la chica mientras se secaba sus lagrimas y recordó cuando ella era la débil de las 2 y su hermana la defendía

_**-Flash Back-**_

Ya déjenme - decía una niña mientras corría a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos Mientras otras niñas la seguían mientras le gritaban

Que no oyeron - dijo una niña que era igual a la que estaba oculta tras los arbustos

Vamonos ya llego su defensora - dijeron las niñas mientras se iban y dejaban a las dos niñas iguales

Vamos Anarannë ya puedes salir - dijo la otra chica a la que estaba escondida detrás de los arbustos

Gracias Tary, es que solo me molestan a mí - dijo la niña de ojos violetas ala que estaba parada delante ella

Tienes que aprender a defenderte - dijo la chica de ojos aqua a la que era su hermana - vamos que tenemos visita, dijo la chica mientras la tomaba de la mano y se iban a una sala

¡Madrina Bella! - dijo la chica de ojos violetas a la que era una joven delgada, de finas facciones y era rubia mientras corría hacia ella

Que gusto verlas, niñas - dijo la señora mientras abrazaba alas gemelas - Por que tardaron tanto - dijo la dama mientras tomaban asiento, en la sala que estaba en el mismo salón donde se encontraban

Es que me estaban molestado una niñas y Tary fue a defenderme de ellas - dijo la niña de ojos violetas mientras agachaba la mirada

¿Es cierto eso? - pregunto la dama la niña de ojos aqua

Si, es que no la dejan ni un momento - dijo la niña

Bueno, pues abra que hacer algo, al respecto, Ana me llevaré a Tary por un tiempo - dijo la dama a la niña de ojos violetas

No, por favor, Madrina Bella, no si ella se van no me dejaran de molestar - dijo la niña entre lagrimas mientras la dama se ponía de pie

No, hay nada que hablar antes de enterarme de esta situación ya había decidido separarlas por razones obvias y hoy lo confirmo me llevo a Tarianne, Tarianne recoge tus cosas - dijo la dama mientras miraba su otra aijada

Pero Madrina Bella, no puedo - dijo la niña de ojos aqua mientras estos se llenaban de lagrimas

No te pregunte si podías, te lo estoy ordenando - dijo la dama mientras la niña de ojos aqua se iba y la de ojos violetas se quedaba llorando con la que era su Madrina

Madrina, no, ella es… es mi hermana - decía la niña entre sollozos

Ana, tu eres la más fuerte de las 2 y si Tary te sigue defendiendo, no podrás hacer nada cuando seas más grande - dijo la dama mientras se agachaba a secar las lagrimas de la niña y un caballero rubio la interrumpió

Bellatrix estas lista Narcisa y Draco nos esperan - dijo el hombre mientras miraba lo que hacia con la niña

Si en un momento iré … Lucius - dijo la Dama mientras se levantaba y veía que la otra niña ya venia - en un futuro me lo agradecerás Anaranë - dijo la dama mientras tomaba Tary de la mano y salían del salón dejando a la niña llorando …

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

En Hogwarts la tarde paso rápida, Hermione buscaba por todos lados a sus amigos pues tenia que controles la noticia de que era un Sangre Pura, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que recordó que tendrían entrenamiento de Quidditch entonces la chica corrió hacia el campo.

Valla hasta que los encuentro - dijo la chica castaña mientras se acercaba a Ron y Harry quienes venían sudados

Pues suponemos que tu humor a cambiado pues ahora te ves mas feliz - dijo Harry mientras veía como la cara de su amiga había cambiado

Es que el miércoles se sucedió algo que no les había contado, pero ahora se los contare - dijo la chica mientras los tres caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor

Vaya Hermione no puedo creer que nos has ocultado algo - decía Ron algo molesto

Ron, es que entiéndeme yo no lo había asimilado y pues hoy lo hice - dijo la chica mientras veía a su amiga con una cara de extrañeza

Aun así no lo apruebo - decía el chico mientras entraban a la torre

Hermione, espera a que nos demos un buen regaderazo, porque creo que no estamos muy presentables que digamos - dijo chico mientras subían hacia el dormitorio dejando a la chica en la sala común.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Desde la mañana que Tary hablo con su hermana, no se podía concentrar en nada, le dolía bastante ver a su hermana sufrir así que decidió que lo mejor seria hablar con Triztán lo antes posible y que ambos fueran sinceros con sus sentimientos, y pasara lo que pasara ella estaría ahí para apoyar a su hermana. Ya iba a ser hora casi de cenar así que fue a buscarlo a los campos de Quidditch pues sabia q tenia practica, cuando llego al campo de Quidditch no vio a nadie así que decidió acercarse a ver si escuchaba a alguien en el almacén o en los vestidores. Pero cuando estuvo mas cerca vio q la única luz provenía de los vestidores así que decidió acercarse a ver si escuchaba algo, se pego mucho a la puerta que estaba cerrada, no podía ir nada y de pronto...

- ¿Tary? - dijo el chico interrogativamente - ¿No me digas que ahora espías a los jugadores de quidditch guapos y lindos como yo? - agrego sonriendo descaradamente.

- Muy gracioso Mark y por cierto para ti soy Tarianne - respondió la chica inquisitivamente.

- ¿Has visto a Triztán? - pregunto ella con preocupación

- Mira que preferirlo a el que a mi - y dicho esto se fue acercando a Tari provocativamente.

Ella no sabia como reaccionar simplemente se quedo como pegada al piso, congelada.

-Esta en la enfermería - le respondió mientras empezaba a alejarse de ahí - Y por cierto - le dijo en el mismo tono que ella uso - para ti soy Erendil y desapareció del campo de visión de la chica

- Arrggh - definitivamente el lograba sacar de quicio a Tary - definitivamente no es para mi hermana.

Se dirigía tan rápido a la enfermería que ni si quiera se daba cuenta con quien se topaba

-¿Tary q pasa? - era la voz de Ana

Es Triztán, esta en la enfermería y sin mas ambas se dirigieron a la enfermería, cuando llegaron a la enfermería ahí en una cama estaba Triztán con una venda sobre su brazo derecho, la primera en acercarse fue Anarannë …

¿Triztán estas bien, me acabo enterar - dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al chico y sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros el cabello de la chica caía sobre el cuerpo de el … y sin pensarlo 2 veces Anarannë unió sus labios con los del chico y este le devolvió el beso - ojala y pronto estés mejor - dijo la chica mientras se enderezaba y su hermana se les unía

Vaya, ¿que te ha pasado Triztán? - dijo la gemela de ojos aqua a l chico que estaba en cama y veía como el tenia tomada de la mano a Ana

Bien Tary, solo fue una Blugger, nada que no se pueda arreglar - dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama

Vamos Triztán no te levantes - decía Ana al chico pero este ya estaba sentado en la orilla de cama

Estoy bien Anarannë, deja ya de preocuparte por mi - decía el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa, cuando Tary se percato de esto decidió dejarlos solos

Bueno chicos por ahí dicen que el onceavo mandamiento es no estorbar y yo me voy - dijo la chica quien se disponía a irse

Vamos Tary tu nunca estorbas - dijo Anarannë mientras su hermana se daba la vuelta y de nuevo se quedaba con ellos

Además tu eres alguien especial para nosotros - dijo Triztán mientras miraba a Tary pero algo interrumpió el momento

Vaya capitán veo que te mejoras pronto - dijo un chico que iba entrando a la enfermería

A eres tu - dijo Triztán de mala gana

Así es soy yo, pero viendo que mi "Princesa" te ha alegrado el día, me la llevo para que me lo alegre a mi - dijo el chico mientras tomaba de la mano a Anarannë y se la llevaba dejando a Tary y a Triztán solos

Ves Tary, a ella le agrada ese idiota - dijo Triztán quien se recostaba de nuevo en su cama

Pues ese idiota te la va a quitar si tu no le dices realmente lo que sientes - dijo Tary al chico

Me temo ke si se lo digo ella me diga que … no soy de su clase - dijo el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder dormir un momento

Pues si tu no se lo dices se lo diré yo - dijo Tary poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la enfermería y dejando solo al chico

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien espero que ya estén listos - dijo la chica el ver que sus amigos bajaban ya mas limpios

Bueno pues dinos tu tan famoso secreto - dijo Ron de mala gana a su amiga

Pues que no se como hacer, verán como ustedes saben , pues yo no soy hija de mis padres - decía Hermione mirando sus manos mientras sus amigos la escuchaban atentamente - y pues resulta que mis padres recordaron que tenían una hija y me han pedido que regrese con ellos - decía Hermione a sus amigos sin levantar la vista

Pues … este Hermione, si tu crees que bueno, mejor dicho como te sientes - preguntaba Harry mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga

Si Hermione, estas bien, como te encuentras - pregunto Ron mirando a su amiga

Me encuentro bien, gracias solo que con lo de mis padres, han ocurrido ciertas cosas, o mejor dicho mis padres han planeado ciertos cambios en mi vida, y Dumbledore pues les ha permitido el primero de esos cambios, pensando que así me llevare bien con mis nuevos padres - dijo la chica mientras miraba a Ron quien sabia que el seria el que menos la entendería

Y pues Hermione, dinos cual es ese cambio - dijo Ron mirando a su amiga mientras se sentaba este en el filo del sillón donde se encontraba

Pues el primero, es que … como se los digo - decía Hermione mientras seguía pensando como se los diría

Pues como es Hermione, así de fácil, dinos - dijo Harry a su amiga

Pues, me transferirán a la casa de Slytherin - dijo Hermione mientras apretaba sus puños, y cerraba sus ojos

¡¡Que, como es que Dumbledore esta de acuerdo con eso, tu a Slytherin serás carne fresca para ellos te molestaran siempre y te llamaran de esa manera que tanto odiamos - decía Ron a su amiga mientras esta lo miraba con Gran Ternura

Es que esa es otra cosa que ustedes no saben … Es que no soy sangre sucia, supuestamente según McGonagall provengo de una estirpe de magos de los cuales se han empeñando en mantener sus Sangre Limpia, entonces no soy sangre sucia, resulta que soy muy sangre limpia - dijo Hermione mientras Harry y Ron la miraban boquiabierta.

Entonces parece que después de todos si serás un verdadera Slytherin - decía Ron a su amiga mientras se ponía de pie y se iba

Espera Ron, no lo tomes así - trataba de decir Hermione al tiempo que se ponía de pie y miraba como Ron se iba … - por que lo tomo así creí que me entendería - decía Hermione mientras se sentaba en el sillón hecha un mar de lagrimas

Tranquila Hermione, ya lo entenderá - decía Harry mientras miraba a hermione y le brindaba consuelo - mejor dime cuando nos abandonas, o mejor dicho cuando te cambias de casa - decía Harry a su amiga para que esta ya no llorara

Pues de hecho hoy es mi ultimo día, mañana por ser primero del mes me transfieren a Slytherin - decía Hermione a Harry

Entonces mañana serás la nueva en tu casa, y aparte mañana llegan las alumnos de Meridian - decía Harry a su amiga

Si, son muchas emociones juntas - decía Hermione mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban las escaleras para ir a los dormitorios de las chicas

Hermione, sabes que te voy a extrañar, verdad - decía Harry al tiempo que se acercaba a su amiga y le daba un abrazo y ella se lo devolvía

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Anaranë estas lista, ya es hora de irnos - decía Tarianne a su hermana mientras esta tomaba su maleta y se dirigía hacia la puerta

Acaso serias capaz de dejarme aquí - decía Ana mientras se acercaba así la puerta con muchas túnicas y vestidos en sus manos

Hay, Ana, aun no has hecho tu maleta - decía Tary mientras dejaba su maleta y se acercaba a su hermana

Es que, mira se que en Hogwarts hay muchos chicos guapos y pues, me quiero ver bien - decía Anaranë mientras colocaba sus túnicas y vestidos sobre la que era su cama

Hay Ana tu no cambias ¿verdad, anda ya meteré todo en tu maleta - decía Tary mientras lanzaba un hechizo y ponía las túnicas y vestidos de su hermana en la maleta mientras ellas se terminaba de arreglar

Lista, ya nos podemos ir - decía ana mientras salía con una túnica del color de su nivel llevaba su cabello suelto y sus ojos violetas resaltaban y su hermana llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, y que decir de sus ojos color aqua los cuales también llamaban mucho la atención al igual que Ana llevaba puesta la túnica del color de su nivel, las gemelas se encaminaban hacia donde estaban Aldana, Livia, Triztán, Mark, Marian y Darío los 8 alumnos representativos del colegio ya se encontraban listos para ir rumbo al colegio Hogwarts.

Bien, ya que están aquí, todos nos podemos marchar - decía una bruja de nariz afilaba y cabello castaño recogido en una media coleta

Madame, en que nos vamos a ir - pregunto Livia quien se había rizado el cabello para la ocasión especial

Pues, nos vamos a ir por medio de burbujas entraremos al mar y este nos llevara al colegio - alumnos hagan parejas de dos, ya sabemos que solo por burbuja deben de ir dos personas pueden ir los dos del mismo nivel, o se pueden ir con la persona que les plazca - dijo la bruja mientras los alumnos se acomodaban, Livia se fue con Tary, Mark trato de irse con Ana pero Triztán ya estaba ahí, así que Mark se fue con Aldana y pues como los alumnos de 4 nivel se sentían muy superiores optaron por irse ellos juntos -

Bien pues en marcha - dijo la bruja mientras murmuraba algo y los 8 alumnos eran encapsulados, por burbujas y estas entraban en el mar

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

**Hola, chicas...**

En este capitulo, pedí la ayuda de alguien muy importante para mí, ella es mi hermana le quiero dar gracias por ke ella me ha ayudado a despejar una ke otra duda, que tenia con respecto a los personajes, pero ya lo logro y ahora el capitulo 6 esta completo n.n

Hoy les quiero agradecer por sus rr, ya me ke ayudan mucho para seguir escribiendo se ke en este caoi me he tardado mucho en escribirlo, pero aquí esta el capi les prometo ke el siguiente capi sera mucho mejor, ke este no las culpo si este capi o les gusta, a mi si me gusto, solo que en este capi casi no aparece Draco, lo se ¬¬, pero en el siguiente si aparece se los prometo, ok's

Cuídense y les prometo pronto escribir mas, besos bye !

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME, ESPERO SUS RR...

HERMANITA TU SABES LO IMPORTANTE QUE ERES PARA MI, BESOS


	7. El Comienzo

**Capítulo 7 "El Gran Comienzo"**

Señorita Malfoy, apúrese - decía Snape mientras se dirigían hacia el despacho de McGonagall

Profesor, espéreme ya voy - decía la chica mientras alcanzaba a Snape - listo ya estoy aquí - dijo la chica al colocarse aun lado de el cuando ya ambos estaban en la puerta del despacho de McGonagall y Snape llamó …

Si profesor, pase - dijo McGonagall mientras miraba a Hermione quien ya estaba en el despacho con sus cosas

Buenos Días profesora, señorita Kelemberg - dijo Snape mientras miraba a Hermione

Hola profesora, hola Hermione - decía la rubia que entraba detrás de Snape

Bien, señorita Kelemberg supongo que esta lista, bueno, la señorita Malfoy será quien la guíe hasta la sala común de Slytherin y a su vez le diga cual será el dormitorio que ocupara, yo no la llevara o mejor dicho no la acompañaré a la sala común debido a que también llegan hoy los alumnos de Meridian - dijo el profesor mirando a McGonagall

Me temo señorita Kelemberg que yo tampoco podré acompañarla por la misma razón que el profesor Snape no lo hará, confiemos en que sus nuevos compañeros la reciban bien - dijo McGonagall mientras recitaba algo con sus varita y apuntaba hacia el uniforme de la chica y su baúl, haciendo que los escudos que antes era de Gryffindor cambiasen por los de Slytherin - bien señorita Malfoy puede acompañar a la señorita Kelemberg a su sala - dijo McGonagall mientras Hermione observaba su nuevo uniforme

Bueno Hermione vámonos - dijo Nudgya mientras ambas salían del despacho de McGonagall rumbo a la sala común

Ya veras te va a gustar la sala común - decía Nudgya mientras el baúl de las cosas de Hermione flotaba tras de ellas - es un poco complicado el camino, pero te acostumbraras, ya lo veras - decía Nudgya cuando se colocaron frente a lo que aparentaba ser una pared pero Nudgya dijo - "Serpenaracne" - y la pared desapareció y ambas entraron a la sala común - Bienvenida a tu nueva sala común - dijo Nudgya mientras entraban y un grupo de Slytherins estaban ahí y la miraron con desprecio

Que haces tu aquí S … - pero algo interrumpió las palabras de Milicent

Ni te atrevas a llamarla así - dijo Nudgya quien tenia su varita apuntando hacia la cara de la chica

Que ahora es tu amiga - dijo la chica morena a la rubia - desde cuando los Malfoy se rebajan a tratar a una

Cállate Bulstroff - dijo Draco quien había entrado y ahora estaba delante de las chicas nuevas y todos los de la sala miraban al trío - ella es la nueva habitante de la casa y no creo que sea conveniente que la traten así, ella es hija del matrimonio Kelemberg y no creo que a ninguno que sus padres les agrade enemistarse con los padres de ella, si alguien lo desea puede seguir - dijo Draco quien se retiraba del lugar y los demás Slytherins volvían a sus actividades

Bueno vamos mira los dormitorios de las chicas están por aquí - decía Nudgya mientras subían por una escalera de piedra - aquí los dormitorios solo se comparten dobles y pues adivina que tu yo estaremos en el mismo, yo dormía sola, pero ahora también estaremos juntas en la casa - decía Nudgya mientras entraban a un cuarto

Vaya Nudgya es Precioso - decía Hermione quien miraba con asombro el cuarto este estaba decorado en color blanco y beige y tenia un pequeño balcón que daba hacia el lago había dos camas y la habitación tenia sus propio baño

Bueno Hermione, mi cama es esta - decía Nudgya señalando una k estaba colocado cerca de la puerta del closet - esa es la tuya - dijo la chica señalando una cama que estaba cerca del balcón, aquí en el closet puedes acomodar tu ropa, bueno te dejo que te instales, yo iré a hablar con Draco - dijo la chica mientras salía de la habitación dejan do a Hermione para que esta se instalara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Como esta? - preguntaba Draco a su hermana cuando vio que esta estaba bajando hacia la sala común

Esta bien, pero esta como era de esperarse algo confundida - dijo Nudgya mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones frente al fuego - a decir verdad yo también lo estaría si de repente me convierto en la mejor amiga de la hermana de Draco Malfoy, si mis padres Mágicos aparecieran reclamándome y sobre todo si un chico que creí que me odiaba me ha comenzado a gustar y yo a el - dijo Nudgya muy divertida por la expresión que había tomado la cara de Draco - Definitivamente si estaría muy confundida

¡Ja! Muy graciosa, si sigues molestando con eso - decía el chico mientras su mirada se perdía en el fuego de la chimenea

¿Que aun piensas en la chica que conociste cuando eras pequeño? - decía la rubia mientras miraba a su hermano

Es que esos ojos color aqua aun me recuerda a esa niña que iba con nosotros y lloraba desconsoladamente por haber dejado sola a su hermana - decía Draco mientazas e incorporaba

Por lo que se ellas actualmente estudian en Meridian, y según dice nuestro padre son muy fuertes, tal vez al menos una de ellas venga - decía Nudgya mientras veía como Hermione bajaba para unírseles

Veo que ya estas aquí - dijo Hermione al chico rubio

Claro, esta es la casa ala que pertenezco ¿lo olvidas? - dijo el chico mirando a la castaña

Como, olvidarlo y ahora te tendré que ver a diario - dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a Nudgya - vamos al comedor que ya es hora de la comida - dijo la castaña mientras Draco miraba lo bien que le quedaba sus nuevo escudo

Si vamos, seguro que habrá anuncios, con la llegada de los Alumnos de Meridian - dijo la rubia mientras las chicas salían rumbo al Gran Comedor …

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dumbledore, dime ¿donde si instalaran los alumnos de Meridian? - preguntaba McGonagall al director del colegio

Si, Dumbledore, tengo entendido que serán 8 alumnos y la directora - dijo Flitwik el que era el líder de la casa de Ravenclow

Lo más apropiado, mis queridos lideres, es que se hospeden 2 alumnos en cada casa, para

que todos los alumnos tengan acceso a la información que deseen obtener el colegio - dijo dumbledore mientras observaba a los lideres de cada casa

Si, yo estoy de acuerdo con usted - dijo la profesora Spraut que era la líder de la casa de Hafflepuff (N/A: Perdonen si los nombres de las casas no están bien escritos …)

Y como sabremos que alumnos irán a nuestra casa - dijo Snape al director mirando a su vez a sus otros 3 colegas

Creo que lo más apropiado es someterlo a un sorteo, para que así no haya peleas sobre en que casa deben de estar los alumnos y pues la directora estará en una de las habitaciones - decía McGonagall quien miraba al director

Bien, esa idea creo que será la mejor manera de ordenar a los alumnos - dijo Dumbledore

Bueno y cuando llegaran los alumnos - pregunto Snape al director

Pues de hecho en 30 minutos llegaran pero serán presentados en la hora de la cena - dijo Dumbledore

Bien entonces el sorteo se realizara aquí para que cuando los alumnos lleguen ya se les tenga asignada su casa - dijo McGonagall al director y los otros lideres

A si es minerva, creo que lo mas apropiado es que vayamos a esperar su llegada - decía Dumbledore a los maestros

Y ¿donde los esperaremos? - dijo la profesora Spraut

Mi querida profesora ellos llegaran por medio de burbujas los esperáremos a orillas del lago - dijo Dumbledore mientras salía del despacho seguido de los profesores

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron te has portado muy mal con Hermione - decía Harry a su amigo mientras veía como la chica estaba ahora en la mesa de Slytherin y veía como estaba contenta y estaba con Nudgya

Harry es que no lo entiendes ella ya no es nuestra Hermione, ya es otra - decía Ron a su amigo mientras observaba el espacio vació que había a un lado de el

Ella es la misma de siempre, solamente tu la ves cambiada - decía Harry tratando de reprender a su amigo

Hola, Ron veo que de nuevo extrañas a Hermione - dijo una chica de cabello rojo

Ginny ese no es asunto tuyo - dijo el chico mirando mal a su hermana

Tienes razón no es mi asunto - dijo la chica quien había cambiado desde que ya no era la novia de Harry - y tu que tal Harry ¿No la extrañas? - dijo la chica con algo de coraje

Claro, que la extraño es mi mejor amiga - dijo el chico a la que en un tiempo fue su novia y ahora ni siquiera era su amiga

Seguro que solo la extrañas por eso - dijo Ginny mientras otras 2 chicas estaban detrás de ella - a mi parece que la extrañas por que nunca la tuviste - y dicho esto la chica se retiro en compañía de los otras 2

¡¡Rayos Harry! Que le hiciste a cambiado mucho - dijo Ron a su amigo mientras este dejaba de comer

No lo se, ha cambiado mucho - dijo el chico a Ron - oye ya te diste cuenta de que faltan maestros - dijo Harry a su amigo mientras miraba la mesa de los profesores

Si, seguro es por lo de ese colegio - dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia

Si tal vez sea por eso - dijo Harry mientras terminaba de comer

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien en un momento llegaran - dijo Dumbledore cuando del lago emergieron 5 burbujas y se posaron sobre la tierra las cuales al tocarla se rompieron

Profesor Dumbledore, Profesora McGongall - dijo la bruja que dirigía al grupo estrechando la mano de ambos profesores

Madame Mayfar - dijo Dumbledore saludando a la bruja

Julian es un placer verte de nuevo - dijo McGongall mientras abrazad a la bruja

Bueno pues, ellos son los mejores alumnos del colegio - dijo la bruja señalando a los 8 alumnos que estaban detrás de ellas, los cuales al decir esto la bruja bajaron la capa de su cabeza y se les pudo apreciar el rostro - perdonen profesores Snape, Sprut, Fltwik

Profesora -contestaron estos Tres al unísono

Bien pues las gemelas Lancrem representan al 1er. Nivel de Meridian - dijo la profesora señalándolas mientras estas miraban a los profesores - del 2do. Nivel están la señorita Errol y la señorita Gelarwen - dijo la maestra mientras Aldana y livia miraban a los profesores del 3er. Nivel están el joven Darkness y el joven Erendil - dijo la bruja señalando a la pareja de chicos - y por ultimo están la señorita Evans y el joven Montage - dijo la bruja presentando a todos sus alumnos de los cuales estaba orgullosa

Bien me alegro que hayan venido, por desgracia, serán separados dormirán 2 alumnos en cada una de nuestras casas para que tengan contacto con cada uno de ellos - dijo Dumbledore mientras los alumnos miraba la que era su directora

No ha problema Dumbledore, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, y como sabrán que alumnos irán a cada casa - dijo Julian a Dumbledore

Pues por un sorteo - dicho esto hizo aparecer un contenedor con 8 papeletas dentro de el, cada papeleta tenia un escudo de cada casa estarían 2 alumnos por casa - bien les pido que por favor tomen una papeleta - dijo Dumbledore mientras los chicos tomaban un papeleta

Bien Jóvenes en orden - decía Julian a sus alumnos al verlos amontonarse alrededor del contenedor donde estaban las papeletas

Bien a quienes les a tocado la casa de Ravenclow - dijo Dumbledore a los estudiantes

A nosotros - dijo Aldana y Darío

Bien pues el profesor Flitwik los llevará a la que será su casa por 15 días - dijo Dumbledore profesor después llévelos a mi despacho

Claro - y dicho esto los 2 alumnos siguieron al profesor dejando a los demás

Bien, quienes han sacado el escudo de Haflepuff - volvió a preguntar Dumbledore

Nosotros - dijeron 2 chicas

Bien jóvenes sígame - dijo la profesora Spraut - y si Dumbledore después de que se instalen los llevare a su despacho

Bien solo quedan ustedes 4 a quien le toco la casa de Gryffindor - pregunto el director mirando a los chicos restantes

A mi y a mi - dijeron una alumno y un alumno mientras

Bien pues vámonos - dijo McGonagall a las chicas mientras se las llevaba

Lo mas lógico es que ustedes serán los que estén en Slytherin - dijo Snape mirando a los últimos 2 alumnos - pues vámonos, con permiso - dijo Snape dejando a Julian y Dumbledore solos

Hacia mucho que no venia Hogwarts - dijo Julian mientras emprendían el camino rumo al castillo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya recuperaste a tu hija - preguntaba un hombre de piel ceniza que estaba de espaldas a otro que estaba arrodillado ante el

Si, mi señor al fin la he podido conocer - dijo el hombre de piel trigueña y cabello rizado

Sabes que ella es importante para lo que planeo - decía el hombre sin voltear a ver a al otro - al igual que tu hijo - seguía diciendo el hombre mentaza ahora se dirigía a uno de tez blanco y cabello rubio

Si mi señor sabemos lo importantes que son para ti - contestaron al unísono los hombres que yacían postrados ante aquel hombre

Bien, ya se pueden ir, después les mandare llamar - dijo el hombre mientras los otros se ponían de pie y salían de aquella sala obscura

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La tarde paso rápido los alumnos esperaban poder ver llegar a los alumnos de Meridian de una forma espectacular como lo habían hecho los otros colegios cuando fue el torneo de los 3 magos, pero nada apareció y el castillo pronto se hizo presa de la noche mientras las estrellas aparecían y con ella llego la noche …

Buenas noches queridos alumnos - dijo Dumbledore haciendo que los alumnos que estaban en el gran comedor guardaran silencio - como saben hoy llegaran los alumnos de Meridian - dijo Dumbledore mientras algunos alumnos comenzaban a buscarlos - Bienvenido colegio Meridian - dijo Dumbledore mientras la puerta del gran comedor se abría y por la entraban la que era la directora del colegio la cual vestía una túnica de un color verde botella muy obscura y la seguían los alumnos los cuales estaban cubiertos con las túnicas cubiertos hasta la cabeza pronto llegaron a la mesa de los maestros y Dumbledore saludo a aquella bruja y los alumnos se saludaron también

Es un placer estar de nuevo aquí en Hogwarts - dijo la bruja - me enorgullece decir que ellos son los mejores alumnos de Meridian - dijo la bruja mientras señalaba a los alumnos

Como ustedes saben ellos pasaran aquí 15 días intercambiando ideas con ustedes acerca del colegio - dijo Dumbledore mientras los alumnos de Hogwarts miraba con gran interés a los alumnos de Meridian - bien pasemos a su presentación

Gracias, Dumbledore - dijo la bruja la cual a pesar de su edad parecía que en su juventud fue una mujer muy bella - por parte del primer nivel vienen las gemelas Lancrem - dijo la bruja mientras dos de los alumnos bajaban sus túnicas para mostrar sus rostros ambas sacaron sus varitas lanzando un hechizo haciendo que lo que era el techo de hogwarts se obscureciera totalmente y de repente se iluminaron cuando unos "fuegos artificiales" de color azul la iluminaron mientras los alumnos las miraban asombrados, las gemelas hicieron una reverencia - bien ellas son las alumnas de primer nivel, en representación del 2do. Nivel están las señorita Errol y la señorita Gelarwen - ellas también bajaron sus capas y al igual que las gemelas lanzaron un conjuro haciendo que comenzaran a caer del cielo pétalos de rozas azules - del 3er. Nivel están el joven Darkness y el joven Erendil - estos hicieron que lo que antes eran pétalos se convirtieran en bolas de fuego las cuales no bajaron al contrario se elevaron a lo que era el techo el gran comedor - Los del 4to. Nivel son la señorita Evans y el joven Montage - estos últimos hicieron que las bolas de fuego estallaran lanzando pequeñas estrellas que al tocar el suelo o las mesas se convertían en cristal - Me enorgullece decir que ellos son los mejores alumnos de Meridian - dijo la bruja quien se enorgullecía de sus alumnos y de la expresión que mostraban los alumnos de Hogwarts

Gracias por mostrarnos su nivel de magia - dijo Dumbledore mirando a los alumnos de Meridian - Cada casa será honrada con la presencia de 2 alumnos de Meridian - decía Dumledore …

Las chicas se ven muy lindas - decía Ron a Harry mientras el se concentraba en mirar a las gemelas

Si son lindas - decía Harry mientras observaba a las chicas

Bien jóvenes, la casa de Hafflepuff recibirá a la señorita Evans y a la señorita Errol - decía Dumbledore mientras las chicas se encaminaban a la mesa de Hafflepuff y estos por su parte aplaudían al ver que eran dos chicas las que estarían en su casa

Bueno pues aun quedan 3 - decía Ron a Harry mientras este tomaba jugo de calabaza

Si, aun las gemelas no tiene casa - decía Harry

Bien, es un buen comienzo - decía Dumbledore mientras veía como la casa de Hafflepuff recibía a las jóvenes - la casa de Ravenclow recibirá a la señorita Gelarwen y al joven Montage - dijo Dumbledore y estos se encaminaba hacia la mesa de Revenclow por su parte las chicas se mocionaron al ver que un joven apuesto estaría en su casa

Es una de ellas - decía Draco a Nudgya mientras miraba a las gemelas

Pero cual es Draco - decía la chica mientras esta no le quitaba la vista de encima a las chicas

No lo se, tendría que preguntárselo - decía Draco mientras Hermione veía con cierto celo a las gemelas

La casa de Slytherin recibirá a una de la señoritas Lancrem y al joven Erendil - dijo Dumbledore mientras Mark tomaba de la mano a Anarannë y ambos se dirigían a la mesa de Slytherin mientras Triztán observaba con mucha tristeza aquella escena

Bienvenidos - dijo Draco a la chica y a chico

Gracias - contesto a Anarannë de una menara muy coqueta a Draco mientras Hermione se la quería comer con la vista y Nudgya solo se reía de aquella escena

Y por ultimo pero no menos importantes están la otra señorita Lancrem y el joven Darkness están en la casa de Gryffindor cuando estos se encaminaron hacia la mesa Harry no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante la presencia de Tariannë

Espero que les agrade nuestro colegio - dijo Ron a la chica mientras esta no le quitaba la mirada de en sima a Harry

Gracias, eres muy amable - dijo Tary al chico mientras Triztán observaba como Anarannë había comenzado a charlar con los chicos de Slytherin

¿Eres muy serio? - preguntaba Ginny a Triztán al ver como miraba a Anarannë - o ella es tu novia - dijo la chica de una manera que hizo que Tary la mirara con desprecio

Ni una ni otra - dijo Triztán prestándole atención a Ginny

Bien una esperemos que su estancia en Hogwarts sea placentera - decía Dumbledore mientras el y la directora habían tomado su respectivo lugar en la mesa de los maestros - buen provecho - termino de decir Dumbledore mientras en las mesas de las casas aparecían los alimentos y ellos se disponían a comer …

Así que estas en el 3er. Nivel - pregunto Ginny a Triztán

Si, yo estoy en el 3er. Nivel - decía el chico mirando a Ginny mientras sentía que alguien más le observaba

A si, y que edad tienes - preguntaba Ginny quien se había olvidado de Neville

Tiene 20 años, y tiene novia - decía Tariannë a Ginny mientras esta ultima miraba con recelo a Tary

Y tu eres de 1er. Nivel verdad - pregunto Ginny a Tariannë

¿Y tienes novio? - pregunto Harry quien en esos momentos había quedado prendado de la belleza de Tary

Me llamo Tariannë, ¿ y tu ? - dijo la chica en respuesta a Harry

Perdona, no era mi intención, me llamo Harry y yo no tengo novia - dijo el chico mientras Ginny miraba con cierto odio a Tariannë

Vas rápido ¿verdad? - pregunto Triztán a Harry

Directo al grano diría yo - dijo Harry mirando al chico - yo soy Harry y Tu - pregunto este al que tenia enfrente

Soy Triztán, y mucho gusto Harry Potter - dijo el chico mostrando respeto al chico

Me voy antes de que la comida me haga daño - dijo Ginny mientras se ponía de pie al igual que las otras 2 chicas que desde hacia un tiempo la seguían - te veo en la sala común - dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en a mejilla a Triztán

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quien se a creído, porque lo besa Triztán es un coqueto de lo peor y yo que de tonta le iba a creer - pensaba Anarannë cuando algo la saco de sus pensamientos

Y cual es tu nombre - preguntaba Nudgya la chica de ojos violetas

Ah, si perdón, me llamo Anarannë Lancrem - dijo la chica mirando a Nudgya

Y es mi novia - aclaro Mark al ver como la miraba Draco

A si y tu quien eres - pregunto Draco mirando con desprecio a Mark

Yo soy Mark Erendil y voy en el tercer nivel - dijo el chico mirando a Nudgya

Pues yo soy Draco Malfoy y estoy en séptimo año y ella es mi hermana Nudgya - dijo el chico mirando al que era seria su compañero

¿Y tu eres? - pregunto Anarannë a Hermione quien hasta el momento había permanecido muy seria

Yo soy Hermione Kelemberg - dijo la chica mirando a Anarannë

A tu eres la hija de los Kelemberg - dijo anarannë - sabes ellos son amigos de mi madrina - dijo la chica

Anarannë deberás no me recuerdas - dijo Draco mirando a la chica

Tal vez no era yo la que dices haber visto ese día, tal vez era mi hermana, nuestra única diferencia es el color de nuestros ojos - dijo la chica mientras se servia un pedazo de pastel de Fresa

Así y de que color son los ojos de tu hermana - preguntaba Hermione

A pues los míos son violetas y los de Tariannë son de color aqua - dijo la chica mientras observaba a Triztán quien a su vez también la miraba

La cena paso rápido y los chicos se preparación para irse a sus casas y terminar de conocer a sus visitantes pero con el cansancio del viaje y con las emociones, decidieron dormir y dejarlo para el siguiente día y conversar mejor con ellos, claro después de clases por que los alumnos de Hogwarts tendrían sus clases pero los alumnos de Meridian tenían la opción de asistir si querían o visitar las instalaciones del colegio …

Vaya es bonita la habitación en la que estaré - decía Anarannë a Nudgya y Hermione quienes les mostraron su habitación

Espero que este cómoda mientras estés aquí - dijo Nudgya

Bueno te dejamos ojala que descanses - dijo Hermione

Gracias chicas - dijo Anarannë mientras estas salían de la habitación dejándola sola

Viste como miraba a Draco, que coraje supuestamente es la novia de Mark - dijo Hermione mientras entraban a su habitación

Hermione parece que estas celosa - dijo Nudgya - creí que te no gustaba Draco - dijo Nudgya mientras comenzaba a acomodar su cama para acostarse - pero tus celos lo confirman te gusta Draco

Hay ya, mejor duérmete Nudgya - dijo Hermione mientras entraba al baño y dejaba a Nudgya en la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Hola niñas …**_

Bueno pues aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo en que los alumnos llegaron a Hogwarts se que en este capi no me tarde mucho en escribirlo, pero es que estuve muy inspirada y este es el resultado de mi inspiración espero que les agrade el capitulo, si no pues me lo hacen saber J

Les quiero dar las gracias a todas por sus rr, y sus comentarios así como su apoyo para darme ánimos y poder seguir escribiendo, me gustaría mucho que me digan que pareja es la que más le agrada así como también que personaje les desagrada, ojala y les guste …

Les deseo lo mejor, así como también les quiero decir que son lo máximo y que gracias a ustedes se me ha ocurrido una idea para un fic más adelante se los comentaré …

Gracias y dejen sus rr, cuídense y espero tener noticias suyas pronto


	8. Dulce Tentación

**Capitulo 8 "Dulce Tentación"**

La noche había dejado de cubrir al castillo, ahora eran los rayos del sol los cuales iluminaban aquellos pasillos por donde se veía correr a los alumnos y eran esos rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales del castillo e iluminaban una cama la cual aun tenia a una chica sobre ella, aquella chica se aferraba a su oscuridad se cubría su cara con las mantas se aferraba a que aquella mañana no llegase a donde se encontraba ella…

Vamos me tengo que levantar – se decía así misma la chica mientras se quitaba las matas de encima – vaya parece que ya no hay nadie aquí – dijo la chica mientras veía que las demás camas estaban ya desocupadas y en orden – si que son madrugadores aquí - fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de entrar al baño

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien jóvenes el día de hoy prepararemos la poción que será parte de su examen final – dijo Snape a los alumnos los cuales lo miraban con miedo, pero una chica lo miraba con gran admiración… - bien formen parejas – dijo el profesor mientras los Slytherins y los Ravenclow buscaban alguien para trabajar, Nudgya y Hermione pronto se juntaron la chica nueva no veía con quien hacer equipo ya que el que era su novio se había unido con una chica de Revenclow al igual que sus compañeros que estaban en esa casa…

Quieres estar conmigo – pregunto un chico rubio a la chica

Si, claro, Gracias – dijo la chica mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa con un caldero

Sabes eres muy linda – dijo el chico sin pensarlo 2 veces

Vaya tu si que vas rápido – dijo la chica la cual se había sonrojado un poco

Es que… tú no vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo, así que las cosas tienen que ser rápidas – dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a preparar la poción…

Pensé que tenias novia – dijo la chica mientras miraba como Hermione los observaba desde 2 mesas mas atrás

No, yo no tengo novia – dijo el chico mientras ignoraba a Hermione

Pues que el tiempo lo decida – dijo la chica mientras se concentraban en la poción

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vaya si que has tardado en despertar – dijo un chico alto que se encontraba sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor

Pensé que habías ido a clases – dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala

Lo iba a hacer en un principio, si la compañera que estaba en la misma casa que yo se hubiera levantado a tiempo para ir a las clases – dijo el chico mirando con cierto recelo a la chica

Vamos Triztán, me vas a culpar por que no pudiste ver a Anarannë hoy por la mañana – dijo la chica mientras miraba con ternura al chico que tenia delante de ella

Tary, no te culpo solo que… no soporto pensar en que ese estupido esta con ella – dijo el chico mientras golpeaba con fuerza el sillón donde se hallaba sentado

No te preocupes seguro que Ana no esta con el… debe de estar con otros chicos pero no creo que con el, habiendo tantos de donde escoger – dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa a su amigo

Nunca cambias verdad - pregunto el chico

Anda vamos a desayunar, que me muero de hambre y después nos damos una vuelta por el castillo, seguro que encontramos a Ana por ahí – anda vamos dijo la chica haciendo que su amigo también se pusiera de pie, juntos salieron de la sala común dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hay es una ofrecida y resbalosa – decía Hermione muy molesta mientras avanzaban por un pasillo para dirigirse a su siguiente clase

Hermione, creí que no te gustaba Draco – decía Nudgya mientras observaba a su amiga

Nudgya eso, es obvio no ves como estoy, hay nada más de acordarme de cómo estuvo con ella, hay que coraje – decía Hermione mientras avanzaban y sin querer topo con alguien

Disculpa – dijo el chico mientras miraba a las chicas

Ha, eres tú – decía Hermione mientras miraba por los pasillos buscando a alguien

¿A quien esperabas? No han visto a mi novia - decía el chico mientras miraba Nudgya

Quien, la chica resbalosa – preguntaba Hermione sin poder evitar abstenerse de sus comentarios

Oye, de la que hablas es mi novia, además ella no tiene la culpa de ser más bella que tu – decía el chico haciendo que Hermione tratara de darle una bofetada pero el la detuvo a tiempo –Nadie me toca, ni me tocará – dijo el mientras se iba dejando a las chicas

Que se cree, como pudo – decía Hermione mientras veía como el chico se iba con ese miso aire de superioridad, parecido al de Malfoy

Es muy parecido a Draco, sabes tal vez se hagan amigos- decía Nudgya mientras avanzaban por el pasillo para dirigirse a su siguiente clase cuando se toparon con Tary y Triztán

Hey chicas, ustedes están en Slytherin – pregunto Tary a Hermione y Nudgya

¿Te haces o estas? Claro que estamos en Slytherin, que no te acuerdas que estabas con Malfoy – dijo Hermione a Tary muy molesta

Este… - trataba de decir Tary mientras veía la rabia y el coraje que mostraban los ojos de Hermione

Creo que la estas confundiendo – dijo Triztán a Hermione – de la que debes de estar hablando es de Anarannë, y ella es Tariannë – dijo el chico quien al decir el nombre de la otra chica le brillaron los ojos

Pues si que se parecen tu y tu hermana – decía Nudgya mientras veía con gran intriga a Tary – y supongo que sus ojos son su diferencia – decía Nudgya quien no evito dirigirle una sonrisa a Triztán

Si, los de ella son violetas y los míos son aqua – dijo la chica a Nudgya mientras tomaba de la mano a Triztán ya que se percato de la sonrisa que Nudgya le había dirigido al chico – y han visto a mi hermana la estamos buscando

Pues de hecho… mírala ahí viene junto con el montón de chicos – dijo Hermione mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de aquel lugar

¡Hey Ana! – decía Tary mientras alcanzaban a su hermana junto con Triztán quien aun no soltaba la mano de Tary

Hola… - apenas alcanzaba de decir Ana quien al notar que su hermana y Triztán estaban tan unidos enseguida tomo la mano de Draco y este no puso resistencia

Vaya ustedes si que se parecen – dijo Draco quien levanto la mano que sostenía y beso la mano de Anarannë

Ana, podemos hablar – dijo Tary mientras la chica salía miraba a su hermana

Bueno, pues los dejo, fue muy lindo pasar el tiempo con ustedes – dijo Anarannë mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Draco y se iba con su hermana y Triztán

Te ha gustado la chica nueva – peguntaba Ethan al chico rubio

Cállate, ¡Nudgya! – decía el chico al tiempo que le daba alcance a las chicas

Pensamos que estabas muy ocupado – decía Hermione mirando con ojos de celo a Draco

¿Pensamos? – Decía Nudgya mientras sentía como el pie de Hermione se hundía en el de ella – ¡Hay! Si pensamos que estabas ocupado – dijo Nudgya quien sintió un gran dolor en su pie – Me tengo que ir, Madame Pomfre me quería ver – dijo la chica mientras salía cojeando de aquel lugar

Pareces molesta – dijo Draco a Hermione mientras la miraba con gran curiosidad

No si molesta no estoy… estoy furiosa – dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo

Pues no veo la razón – dijo Draco mientras seguía a la chica muy de cerca

Claro... tu y yo no somos nada verdad – decía Hermione mientras disminuía la velocidad de sus pasos, cuando Draco la tomo del brazo la giro hacia el con el giro ella tiro sus libros y sus cuerpos quedaron muy unidos

No somos nada… - decía el chico mientras acercaba sus labios al rostro de la chica tratando de robarle un beso, pero a la vez como si no quisiera tocar el rostro de la chica - … por que tu no lo deseas – termino de decir el chico mientras sentía como la respiración de ella comenzaba a agitarse

Quien te ha dicho que no lo deseo – dijo chica mientras sentía el aliento del chico tan cerca de ella – o acaso te lo he dicho yo… tu me gustas y mucho – apenas termino de decir la chica cuando los labios de ambos se unieron ella sintió como los brazos de el la acercaron más a su cuerpo, podía sentirle cerca, sentía sus besos su cuerpo unido al de ella, cuando los besos y caricias hubieron terminado

Te queda claro que ahora somos algo – dijo el chico aun teniendo rodeada a la chica por la cintura y la miraba a los ojos mientras esta se sonrojaba

Lo tenia claro desde un principio – dijo la chica mientras le daba un tierno beso y se separaba de el

Pues tenlo claro – dijo el chico mientras le devolvía el beso pero era un beso diferente al que el le había dado, porque este iba lleno de pasión, y de nuevo la abrazo y después de besarla se fue de aquel lugar no sin antes – te amo – dijo el chico muy cerca de su oído y se fue en dirección contraria a donde iba la chica

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por que no abra asistido a clases – preguntaba un chico de piel trigueña a uno pelirrojo

Seguro que se ira con su hermana a algún lugar del castillo a explorarlo, ya sabes solo estarán aquí un par de días, y si yo fuera alguno de ellos no perdería mi tiempo entrando a clases – dijo Ron mientras su miraba se dirigía a una ventana

Tienes razón – decía Harry mientras todos los alumnos se ponían de pie y salían del salón – la voy a buscar – dijo el chico mientras se iba y dejaba a Ron solo

Y a donde va tu amigo – dijo una chica pelirroja mientras se unía al chico

Ginny, ya sabes a donde va – dijo el chico a la que era su hermana

Si, va con las gemelas de Meridian – dijo la chica mientras salía detrás de el

¡Genial! y ahora yo estoy aquí solo – dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo cuando se topo con una chica rubia…

Disculpa, es que no vi por donde iba – dijo la chica tratando de disculparse

No la culpa a sido mía, por no fijarme, pero… - iba a decir el chico cuando vio la chica cojeaba – que te a pasado

No a sido nada, eso pasa cuando quieres ayudar a una amiga – dijo la chica tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

Supongo que vas a la enfermería, vamos te acompaño – dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar y este le quitaba los libros a la chica, para que se pudiera apoyar en su hombro

Creo que nos hemos presentado soy Nudgya – dijo la chica mientras le sonreía al chico que la acompañaba a la vez que no podía ocultar su emoción pues el chico la hacia sentir lo que los muggles llamaban "mariposas en el estomago"

Si lo se, y eres hermana de Malfoy, yo soy Ron Weasley – dijo el chico al cual también le emocionaba tener cerca de la chica pues le gustaba desde el primer día que la vio

Pues mucho gusto Ron Weasley – dijo la chica mientras le sonreía

Bien, hemos llegado – dijo el chico mientras entraban a la enfermería y la chica se colocaba en una de las camas y el ponía los libros sobre la misma

Pero que te a pasado – preguntaba Madame Pomfre mientras se acercaba a ellos

Mejor que ella se lo explique, Bueno, me tengo que ir fue un placer Nudgya – dijo el chico mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía del lugar

Bien que te paso – dijo Madame Pomfre a la chica, mientras esta veía como se alejaba aquel chico, que ella consideraba apuesto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vaya veo que están muy unidos, desde hoy ¿verdad? – dijo Anarannë quien no podía reprimir los celos que sentía al ver a su hermana tomada de la mano con Triztán

Ana, te extrañamos, es una lastima que estés en Slytherin – dijo Tary mientras abrazaba a su hermana

Pues auque no lo creas en Slytherin la paso bien, solo a excepción de esa a la que se llama Hermione, hay es tan odiosa – dijo la chica mientras miraba a Triztán

Pues nosotros estamos felices en Gryffindor – dijo Tary mientras entraban a los jardines del colegio

Si en especial tu verdad, con esa chica odiosa tras de ti – dijo Ana dirigiendo una mirada fría a Triztán

¿Estas celosa? – pregunto Triztán a la chica

Yo… claro que no y menos de esa "niña" – dijo Anarannë quien ahora estaba mirando más fríamente al chico

Oigan yo sigo aquí, quieren controlarse – dijo Tary mientras se metía entre los dos chicos

¡Tary! – gritaba un chico de piel trigueña

Aquí estoy – dijo la chica mientras al voltear se dio cuenta de quien le llamaba era Harry

Vaya ya te tiene confianza para llamarte Tary – dijo Anarannë a quien Harry no le agradaba del todo

Hey, que vas a hacer – pregunto el chico ignorando a los que estaban con Tary

Nada, pasear por el castillo – dijo la chica mirando los ojos del chico

Bien, que te parece si vamos al lago para mostrarte… enseñarte el calamar gigante – dijo el chico a Tary mientras esta no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran

Si, aquí el ambiente esta muy tenso – dijo la chica mientras Harry le tomaba de la mano y se iban de aquel sitio dejando a Ana y Triztán juntos

Yo no se que le ve, hay me cae tan mal – dijo Ana mientras se daba la media vuelta y se dirigía a sentarse bajo un árbol

Estas celosa, Ana – dijo el chico mientras trataba que esta se diera la media vuelta pues sabia que eso la iba a molestar

Celos, celos, yo celosa de esa, por favor Triztán, yo… – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a el determinadamente

Si, aunque lo niegues, estas celosa – dijo la chico mientras se acercaba más a ella

Que poco me conoces – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba más a el

Por que te conozco se que estas celosa – dijo el chico mientras la tomaba por la cintura

A sí, ¿que tanto me conoces? – dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a abrazar al chico y a buscar sus labios

Te conozco tanto, como para saber que deseas esto – dijo el chico mientras la comenzaba a besar y a abrazar – por que no lo dejas – dijo el chico mientras le volvía a besar

Por que aun no me lo pides – dijo ella mientras se separaba del chico

Vamos Ana, tu sabes lo importante que eres para mi – dijo el chico mientras la volvía a tomar por la cintura y de nuevo la beso

Pero aun no me lo dices tu – dijo la chica separándose él

Vaya veo que has estado cuidando a mi novia – dijo un chico que se comenzaba a acercar a la pareja y tomaba a la chica por la cintura – Vamos Ana hay que recorrer el castillo – dijo el chico mientras comenzaba avanzar y trataba de llevarse a la chica

Anarannë – dijo Triztán mientras la tomaba de la mano

Que haces aquí de mal tercio, deja que los enamorados se vayan – dijo una chica pelirroja al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Triztán haciendo que soltara a Anarannë

Gracias, vamos Ana – dijo Mark mientras se comenzaba a alejar con Ana y dejaban a Ginny y a Triztán solos

Y dime, que hace un chico como tú, rogándole a esa – dijo Ginny mientras miraba a los ojos a Triztán

Le pido lo que tu u otras chicas no pueden darme – dijo Triztán mientras se daba media vuelta pero antes de eso Ginny le dijo estas seguro y se le echo encima dándole un beso, lleno de mucha pasión, Triztán no supo como pero le respondió el beso, mientras sin querer observaba como la silueta de mark y Ana se había perdido por la distancia – que te pasa – dijo Triztán cuando se separo de Ginny

Quería probar tus labios - dijo la chica mientras se daba la media vuelta y dejaba al chico parado en medio del jardín

Vaya, creo que ella va rápido – dijo una chica de cabello negro mientras se acercaba al chico – Esto le va a parecer muy interesante a las gemelas, bueno en especial a una – dijo la chica mientras se colocaba al lado de Triztán

Y supongo que como "buena amiga" que eres de ellas se lo vas a decir – dijo el chico mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar

Claro que, si tu me lo pides yo no le diré nada, así como tampoco le diré a Mark esos besos furtivos con Ana de hace un momento – dijo la chica al chico mientras seguían andando por el castillo

Pues a mi me convendría que Mark se enterara de eso – dijo Triztán a la chica

A mi también me convendría, tu sabes que a mi me interesa Mark – dijo la chica mientras seguían andando por el castillo

Livia, sabes que Mark no quiere a nadie que no sea el mismo – dijo el chico quien a pesar de que no conocía muy bien a la chica sentía un cariño por ella

Sabes, eso no es del todo cierto, el y yo tenemos un pasado, y yo quiero revivirlo – dijo la chica a Triztán

Bueno te propongo, que hagamos que la relación de Anarannë y Mark termine y así tu y yo salimos ganado – dijo el chico mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor

Tenlo por seguro tu trata de tener más encuentros con ella y yo tratare de que el los vea y así lo más seguro es que termine esa relación- dijo la chica

Bueno pues esperemos, Livia esperemos - dijo el chico mientras entraban al gran comedor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vaya si que esta grande – dijo Tary al chico mientras veía desde la otro orilla al calamar que estaba del lado contrario de ellos

Si es tan grande como tu belleza – dijo Harry a la chica haciendo que esta sonrojase

Harry, por favor – dijo la chica quien en esos momentos miraba los ojos del chico

Tary desde ke te vi me gustaste y hoy te digo que si el amor a primera vista existe, yo estoy enamorado de ti – dijo Harry antes de besar a la chica y ella hizo lo mismo también le devolvió el beso y mientras ambos estaban sentados en el césped

Harry es muy pronto para decir que estas enamorado de mi – dijo la chica mientras miraba de una manera tierna a Harry

Tary, yo solo te pido que vivas el momento y ojala en un futuro estés aquí, conmigo espero que por lo menos yo te guste – dijo Harry mientras besaba la nariz de Tary

Harry es obvio que me gustas, si no te estaría besando de nuevo – dijo la chica cuando le beso nuevamente

Tary quieres ser mi novia – pregunto harry a la chica mientras la tomaba de las manos

Claro que quiero – dijo la chica mientras de nuevo le besaba

A no, eso si que no, ni tu ni tu hermana me van a quitar a los que me gustan, tu hermana no se va a quedar con Triztán y tu no te quedaras con Harry, eso lo juro – decía una chica que observaba la escena desde lejos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En un lugar lejano y apartado, estaba una casa muy grande pero de fachada sombría, la casa parecía abandonada pero se veían luces en su interior pero aun así se veía abandonada…

Ya sabe tu hijo que es lo que tiene que hacer – dijo un hombre de piel ceniza a un hombre rubio que estaba postrado delante de el

No mi señor aun no lo sabe, estamos esperando a que sean las vacaciones de invierno para poder hablar con él – dijo hombre rubio

Y tu hija sospecha algo - preguntaba el hombre de piel ceniza a otro que estaba también postrado delante el

No mi señor no sabe nada – estamos esperando solo a saber como llevar a cabo tu plan

Tranquilos, aun no es el tiempo, hay que esperar como se llevan, para poder apresurar su unión – dijo el hombre sin voltear a verlos

Señor solo esperamos tus órdenes – dijo el hombre de cabello rizado

Todo a su debido tiempo, pueden retirarse – dijo el mismo hombre mientras los otros dos se comenzaban a levantar y a irse del lugar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lo que nadie se imaginaba era la manera en que había afectado a Ginny el contacto tan cercano que había tenido con Voldemort, nadie le había preguntado como se sentía, de hecho todos lo habían olvidado y nadie le pregunto nada y jamás se volvió a hablar de se tema y ella misma se negaba a contarles que desde aquella ocasión ella había comenzado a experimentar gran interés por la magia que había hecho que Voldemort se hiciera tan fuerte, tanta fue su curiosidad que se convirtió en una persona retraída pero sus horas de estudio y sus notas en defensa contra las artes oscuras habían mejorado así como sus notas en pociones, nadie se lo pregunto, pero ella poco a poco fue sintiendo un gran interés y una gran admiración por Voldemort, hasta el punto de admirarlo y querer conocerlo y mostrarle que ya no era la niña miedosa que el había conocido cuando estaba en su primer año en el colegio, que había cambiado por él y para él y su deseo se cumplió cuando ella estaba cursando el 5 grado y de quien menos se imaginaba recibió la ayuda necesaria para conocerlo…

_**-Flash Back-**_

Deja de seguirme – decía un chico rubio a una chica pelirroja que desde hacia varios días le estaba siguiendo

Necesito tu ayuda – decía la chica cada que se encontraba con el chico y este estaba solo y andaba por un pasillo apartado del castillo

Ya te lo dije, yo no se nada – dijo el chico mientras seguía andando de una manera apresurada

Si no me ayudas, le diré a McGonagall que te han ayudado con tu examen de Defensa – dijo la chica haciendo que este ultimo se frenara y se diera la media vuelta para mirarla

Tu… tu que puedes saber de eso – dijo el chico a la pelirroja

Se, lo que tengo que saber, como que Pansy se ha hecho pasar por ti, gracias a la poción multijugos – dijo la chica mirando de una manera fría al chico

Cállate, eso no es verdad – dijo el chico mirando hacia todos lados

Así, quieres apostar – dijo la chica mirando al chico haciendo que este se callara

Mañana al anochecer ve al bosque, en la parte baja donde el lago se pierde dentro del bosque te estarán esperando – dijo el chico y se dio la media vuelta y salieron ambos de aquel lugar como si nunca hubieron hablado de eso

_**- Fin de Flash Back -**_

Y bien cuando vas a verlo – dijo una chica rubia de ojos cafés y de figura delgada a una chica pelirroja la cual permanecía sentada en una de las camas poniendo unas barajas sobre un cojín

De eso nunca hemos hablado Samanta – dijo la chica pelirroja a la rubia

Sabes bien que ese tema no nos incumbe, Samanta nosotros estamos aquí para apoyo y protección de ella – dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes de piel trigueña a la chica rubia quien se encontraba en otra de las camas

Si lo siento olvidaba que solo estamos aquí para apoyo y protección – dijo Samanta a Ginny

No digan eso, saben que bien que para mí son mas que eso – dijo la chica pelirroja a las dos chicas que estaban en la habitación con ella - Solo que aun no he tenido noticias de él, pero se que pronto hablaremos

Crees que el las prefiera a ellas, más que a ti – dijo Clear a Ginny

Clear, claro que la favorita de el, es Ginny no ves que no, no le habría dado esos regalos a ella – dijo la chica Rubia a la chica de cabello castaño

No estés tan segura Samanta, el no es tonto y hará lo mejor para sus planes y se que tengo que demostrarle que soy mejor que esa – dijo la chica pelirroja sin dejar de mirar sus cartas

Bueno eso es un hecho, pero quien de las dos es la que más le interesa – pregunto Samanta a la chica pelirroja

Es obvio, a simple vista se ve que ambas tienen la misma energía, solo que Tariannë es de un corazón más calido, para ella sus sentimientos son primero – dijo la chica a sus amigas

Entonces… para el la mas fácil de dirigir será Anarannë – dijo la chica de cabello castaño a la pelirroja quien todavía no despegaba la vista de las cartas

Así es Clear ella es de quien debo preocuparme, a ella se le enseño a ser fría, a no sentir amor por nadie, y además ella sabe más que yo por el colegio donde esta – dijo la chica pelirroja mientras separaba la mirada de sus cartas

Pero tu puedes superarla – dijo la chica rubia a la pelirroja

Eso esta en mis planes, solo espero que su madrina no intervenga – dijo la chica a sus amigas mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al sanitario

¿Su madrina? – pregunto Clear

Si, ellas son ahijadas de Bellatrix la más leal seguidora de mi señor y también su amante… - dijo Samanta mientras Ginny cerraba la puerta del sanitario

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Que te parece el colegio? – Pregunto Mark a Ana la cual parecía muy retraída, pensando en otras cosas – Ana ¿estas aquí aun sigues con Triztán? – volvía preguntar el chico quien tenia celos de el que en determinado momento era su amigo

Sabes, esto no va a funcionar – dijo la chica saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad

Así y ¿por que? – pregunto el chico mientras ambos estaban mirando los alrededores del castillo pues estaban en la torre de astronomía

Seamos realistas, mira tanto tu como yo no sentimos nada por nadie – dijo la chica mirando fríamente a su acompañante

En eso tienes mucha razón, pero por lo mismo tenemos que estar juntos, solo tu y yo sabemos lo perfectos que somos – dijo el chico mirando con frialdad a Anarannë

Por favor… ni tu ni yo somos perfectos, y la verdad no me agrada tenerte a mi lado, además creo que lo mas correcto es que terminemos, así tu te puedes quedar con Livia, bien se, que se ven a escondidas – dijo la chica sin mostrar ningún sentimiento al respecto como si no le importara

Vaya, hasta que alguien se dio cuenta… - dijo el chico como si o le importara lo que ella pensara o sintiera – pero tu pasas lo mismo con Triztán – dijo el chico como si esperar causar algún efecto en ella

Te equivocas, lo de Triztán es diferente a lo que tu pasas con Livia – dijo la chica sin poder disimular un brillo en sus ojos – Bueno pues desde hoy tu y yo no somos nada – dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a dejarlo solo

Esta bien, pero aun te puedo invitar a salir – dijo el chico con un aire de egocentrismo

Por favor, ambos sabemos la respuesta – fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de salir de aquel lugar y caminar

La chica vago por los pasillo del colegio, sabia que no podía ir a buscar a su hermana pues esta estaría con ese tal _"Harry"_ y ella lo que menos quería era ir a hacerle mal tercio a su hermana no quería ir a ninguna de las clases, pues no tenia el humor ni las ganas de toparse son esa tal _"Hermione"_ no podía ir con los de su colegio puesto que seguramente estarían todos reunidos y entre ellos estaría Triztán y lo que menos necesitaba era verlo pues sabia que necesitaba aclara sus pensamientos sabes que haría que todo estaba sumamente revuelto en sus pensamientos, necesitaba algo que la calmara, y fue cuando pensó **_"Solo eres un Ángel jugando a vivir"_** y algo la saco de sus pensamientos….

0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0--0o-o0

Holas!

Si lo siento que en este capi me tarde mucho, pero es que es el preludio para lo ke sucede en el siguiente, ya que a pesar de tener tanta MIEL también tiene su toque de misterio ya que injusto demasiada miel, y nada de misterio si se que algunos personajes se están comportando de una manera extraña, pero descuiden que pronto recuperan su antigua manera de ser…

Ojala y les guste y si no les gusta, dejen sus Reviews para saber sus opiniones, a y si les gusto espero sus felicitaciones, bueno pues las dejo para que escriban sus Reviews

Les quiero agradecer a :

Montse, Maybee, Aleja, Margara, Malfoy Te Amo, The Crazy Dark y a las demás que no recuerdo sus nombres, pero a todas les agradezco por sus comentarios, ya que me dan ánimos para que mi MUSA aparezca y continué escribiendo, prometo que el siguiente capi pondré los nombres de las demás, besos y cuídense

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ Solo eres un ángel jugando a vivir ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°**


	9. Buenos tiempos

**Capitulo 9 "Buenos Tiempos"**

Vaya de todas las personas tenias que ser tu – dijo Anarannë mirando con odio a una chica pelirroja – y donde has dejado a tus "guardaespaldas" – dijo la chica al notar que estaba sola

Para hablar contigo no las necesito – dijo la pelirroja mirando a otra del mismo modo

A sí, creo que no lo has notado pero yo soy mejor que tu – dijo Anarannë muy segura de sus palabras

Tu soberbia es grande, pero eso no te ayudara cuando realmente nos pongan a prueba a ambas entonces veras como yo soy mejor que tu – dijo la pelirroja tratando de provocar a la chica de ojos violetas – así como también soy mejor con Triztán, dijo la pelirroja segura de que eso haría reaccionar a la otra chica

A sí, es que acaso no lo sabes a Triztán le gusta jugar con todas las chicas tontas que se encuentre, hay perdón no debí decírtelo… pero tranquila pronto se aburrirá de ti y de nuevo volverá a mí – dijo Anarannë dándose la media vuelta y dejando a la pelirroja sola mientras trataba de buscar algún salón vació para evitar que las lagrimas se hicieran presentes en ella al fin lo encontró…

**- Flash Back -**

¿Que te pasa, por que lloras? – preguntaba una niña morena de cabello largo a otra que estaba detrás de un árbol

Es que… mi hermana se fue y… estoy sola – dijo la niña tratando de quitar de sus ojos violetas las lagrimas

Descuida, ya no llores, yo seré tu amiga y no estarás sola – dijo la niña mientras le daba un pañuelo a la otra niña para que esta secara sus lagrimas

Gracias, yo me llamo… me llamo Anarannë – dijo la niña mientras secaba sus lagrimas

Pues yo soy Aldana, y desde hoy seré tu amiga – dijo la niña mientras ayudaba a la otra a levantarse

**- Fin del Flash Back -**

Bueno y que les parece el colegio – pregunto un chico al grupo de jóvenes que estaban con el

Pues no es tan "maravilloso" como lo imaginaba – dijo una chica morena de cabello largo

Si tienes razón pensé que serian más listos los alumnos de aquí – dijo una chica de cabello rojizo

Marian toma en cuenta que tu ya estas en el ultimo nivel de Meridian – dijo un muchacho mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada

Si, Triztán tiene razón nosotros ya estamos en el ultimo nivel de Meridian, pero aun así las clases me aburren prefiero a los maestros de Meridian – dijo el prime chico que hablo

Oigan, pero la arquitectura es buena – dijo una chica de cabello negro

Hay Livia contigo siempre es lo mismo – dijo Mark quien se había unido al grupo de jóvenes

Es algo importante y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de alumnos que estudian aquí, su arquitectura es algo importante – dijo la chica mientras miraba de una forma picara al chico

Aldana, no as visto a Tary o a Ana – pregunto Triztán cuando se dio cuenta que eran las únicas que faltaban

Pues Tary andaba por ahí – dijo Aldana

¡Hey! saben que es de mala educación hablar de la gente cuando esta no esta – dijo Tary quien se había unido al grupo

Bueno pues Tary aquí esta, pero de Anarannë no tengo idea de donde pueda estar – dijo la chica mientras todos comenzaban a buscarla con la mirada

Que no se había quedado contigo Triztán – dijo Tary a su amigo

Se había quedado, después se fue con Mark – dijo el chico mirando al otro con coraje

Pues si se fue conmigo, pero después se fue y ya no la he visto – dijo el Mark buscando una salida a esa situación incomoda

Seguro esta bien, debe de estar por ahí investigando el castillo – dijo Livia tratando de no darle importancia al asunto

Hace cuanto que ella te dejo, Mark – pregunto Tary al que supuestamente era el novio de la chica

Pues ya hace buen rato de eso, eran como las 11 – dijo el chico a la gemela

No, Ana no sabe estar sola tanto tiempo – dijo Tary mostrando preocupación en su rostro – además ya son las 3 ¿Dónde puede estar? – pregunto la gemela

Seguramente esta en la biblioteca ya sabes que a ella le encanta leer – dijo Marian, la alumna del 4 nivel

Si tal vez, voy a ir a buscarla – dijo la gemela dejando a los chicos de Meridian

Espera yo te acompaño – dijo Aldana mientras le daba alcance a Tary

0o0o0

Ah es tan lindo – pensaba una chica rubia quien caminaba con toda naturalidad por los pasillos – seguramente tu familia lo va a querer imagina lo que dirán "una comadreja no es lo apropiado para una Malfoy" como si Hermione fuera lo apropiado para el… - pensaba la chica mientras seguía vagando por los pasillos, iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía desde hacia buen tiempo

Nunca cambias ¿verdad Nudgya? – pregunto un chico rubio a la que era su hermana

Y tu aun no dejas de seguirme y ya han pasado 13 años desde que lo hacías – dijo la chica volviéndose para observar al rubio

Se que cuando piensas en algo que realmente te interesa te comportas de esa manera, dime que te preocupa – dijo Draco mirando a su hermana de una manera tierna

Es algo que como tu dices solo me aflige a mí – dijo la chica a su hermano – y Hermione pensé que estaba contigo, ya se lo dijiste – pregunto la chica mientras ambos estaban parados en el pasillo

No hay nada que tenga que decirle – dijo el chico a su hermana dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro parte

Eres un mentiroso, te gusta y te da coraje, por que sabes que no es solamente atracción física lo que sientes por ella, es algo más, yo creo que ya la amas y todo ese odio que le demostrabas en un principio era solo una mascara para que nadie se enterara, pero como ya sabemos que es una sangre pura y que aparte es alguien importante para Nuestro Señor ahora puedes decírselo – dijo la rubia mientras su hermano solo la miraba asombrado pues solo ella lo conocía tan bien.

¿Como es posible que me conozcas tan bien? – pregunto el chico

Acaso lo olvidas – dijo la chica mientras se señalaba con un dedo la cabeza y con otro el corazón – entre tu y yo nunca a habido secretos – dijo la chica

Por esa razón, no me quieres decir que la comadreja te gusta, por favor Nudgya hay cosas más interesantes y mejores – dijo el chico mientras el también se señalaba la cabeza y el corazón

Por esa razón no te lo quería decir además hay que tomar en cuenta que le seria muy útil a Nuestro Señor, piensa como me recompensarían seguramente me dejarían estar al lado de ella – dijo la rubia mientras ambos comenzaban a andar por el pasillo

Pues no me convences, además aun no sabemos quien será – dijo el rubio

Yo creo que será ella, ella es mejor que la otra, además tiene más posibilidades – decía la rubia a su hermano

Eso solo lo sabremos hasta que llegue el momento – fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco mientras cada uno tomaba un pasillo diferente y de nuevo Nudgya se sumía en sus pensamientos

0o0o0

Harry no sabes lo linda que es y como huele, es de lo mas bella nunca creí que ella fuera así – decía el pelirrojo a su amigo mientras entraba al dormitorio

De quien hablas Ron – pregunto el chico quien tenía la mirada perdida en ka ventana

Pues de una chica claro esta, es que ella es más bella de lo que me imaginaba, es tan bella que una rosa a su lado se avergonzaría de si misma – decía el chico pelirrojo mientras se tiraba en la cama

Vaya y quien es la chica de quien tan "lindamente" hablas – dijo Harry, mirando a su amigo esperando una respuesta

De Malfoy – dijo Ron mirando el Techo de su cama

¡Ron! Acaso te gusta Malfoy, eres ¡Gay Ron! – dijo harry muy asustando mientras se ponía de pie

No me dejaste terminar de Nudgya Malfoy, es tan linda que definitiva ella será para mí – dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a Harry

Ron demonios, me habías asustado aunque tampoco es algo que me alegre el saber que estas enamorado de una Malfoy, como crees que se pondrán tus padres cuando se enteren o hasta la familia Malfoy – decía Harry quien volvía a perder su vista en la ventana

Vamos Harry te estas adelantando mucho, solo hable con ella y se que es linda, y pues me gusta, pero se que me imposible aspirar a ella – decía Ron con su mirada triste

No, Ron no me refería a eso – dijo Harry muy triste y pues se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido y es que decirle eso a alguien enamorado era cortarle las alas antes de que este empezara a volar

Mejor cambiemos de tema quieres… ¿Cómo vas con Tary? – dijo el pelirrojo quien se dio cuenta que su amigo se sonrojaba cuando este le pregunto acerca de ella

Pues bien… ya es mi novia – dijo Harry sin poder evitar mostrar un brillo en sus ojos

¡Que ya tan pronto! Pero si acaban de conocerse – dijo Ron sentándose sobre su cama y mirando a Harry

Exacto, por eso es mi novia por que la acabo de conocer por que me ha llenado de una gran manera con solo haber cruzado unas palabras con ella, por que ya mi mundo no esta completo sin ella, porque siento lo que los muggles llaman "amor a primera vista" se que ella es para mí y no la pienso dejar Ron, quiero estar con ella todo lo que me queda de vida – dijo Harry muy convencido de sus palabras

Me alegro por ti Harry, ojala y algún día encuentre a alguien que me haga sentir de ese modo – dijo Ron a su amigo

Ya veras que si, o quizás ya la encontraste y no te has dado cuenta de ello – dijo Harry a su amigo dándole ánimos

Si quizás, pero ya es tarde que te parece si vamos a cenar – dijo Ron a su amigo para salir de la habitación ambos bajaron la sala común estaba desierta seguramente todos ya estaban en el comedor. Así es que se dirigieron al gran comedor a Ron se le veía triste pero sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial Harry miraba por cada pasillo mientras trataba de encontrar a la que ahora era su novia.

0o0o0

¿La encontraste? – pregunto Triztán a Aldana

No, aun no Tary la sigue buscando pero ya es tarde y no la encontramos – dijo la chica mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver si acaso aparecía la chica

¿La encontraste Aldana? – pregunto Tary quien se había reunido con los dos hicos

No Tary aun no, tal vez ya este en el comedor, sabes que ella no se verde la cena – dijo la chica tratando de clamar a Tary

Si Tary seguro esta en el comedor – dijo Triztán mientras los tres se encaminaban al comedor cuando entraron los chicos se separaron puesto que Aldana estaba en Haflepuff y ella y Triztán estaban en Gryffindor ambos chicos miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin buscando a la gemela, pero en la mesa de Slytherin solo estaba Mark el chico rubio que Tary recordaba pero no sabia de donde y las chicas de las cuales su hermana se había quejado…

Tary ¿donde estabas? – dijo Harry mientras le daba un tierno beso y toda la mesa de Gryffindor los miraba, Tary se apeno por la reacción de Harry pero no le importo mucho que los demás los vieran

Estaba buscando a mi hermana, pero no la encontramos ¿la has visto? – pregunto Tary a Harry teniendo la esperanza de que el le respondiera que si

La vimos Ron y yo, por la tarde pero hace fue mucho tiempo, seguro debe estar mirando por ahí – dijo Harry a Tary - tu tranquila además es imposible que ella se pierda aquí - dijo Harry a su nueva novia tratando de tranquilizarla, sin saber en realidad donde se encontraba la gemela…

Vaya parece que "esa" no tiene hambre – dijo Hermione en un tono muy despectivo dirigiéndose a la chica que no se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin

Vamos Hermione tu no eres así, además se ve que su hermana y su amigo están preocupados mira como no paran de mirar hacia aquí, - dijo Nudgya que a su vez aprovechaba para mirar a Ron quien estaba sumamente entretenido en la una platica con su amigo

Es que hay algo en ella que no me gusta – apenas si termino de decir la frase Hermione cuando Draco le dio un beso pero ese beso era muy apasionado, toda la mesa de Slytherin se les quedo mirando con una gran inquietud ya que nadie sabia lo del romance de ellos dos…

Hola Ángel, porque tienes ese semblante de preocupación – dijo el chico sentándose a su lado mirando de una manera muy extraña a su nueva conquista

¡No hagas eso! - dijo la chica refiriéndose a la manera en que Draco la miraba

No te gusta – dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla de ese modo extraño mientras la melliza de malfoy miraba la escena impactada pues no creía lo que veía

Vamos, ya dejen de comer pan enfrente de los pobres – dijo la chica poniendo fin ala discusión entre los dos tórtolos

Nudgya, no has visto a Anarannë – pregunto Mark quien por un momento había recordado a la que ahora era su novia

La verdad no, y parece que su amigo, va a salir a buscarla – dijo la chica mientras señalaba como triztán salía del Comedor

Vaya hasta que hace algo útil – dijo el chico retomando su conversación con una chica rubia que estaba sentada a su lado

Parece que la quiere mucho, tanto que manda a otro a que la busque – dijo Hermione mirando de una manera recelosa a Mark.

0oo0oo0

¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntaba un hombre quien tenia la cabeza una chica sobre sus rodilla y le acariciaba el cabello mientras esta no paraba de llorar

Mi señor, te he fallado, he sido débil, no merezco estar aquí, la frialdad me esta abandonando y me he convertido en alguien muy confundida llena de sentimientos, señor - decía la chica sin levantar la mirada para mirar a aquel hombre que ahora la tenia en sus brazos

Eres joven y todo esto son pruebas, demuéstrame que eres mas merecedora de este título que la otra – dijo el hombre quien a pesar de su odio y rencor tenia un cierto aprecio por la chica que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente sobre sus rodillas

Señor, protégeme no me abandones, dame la fuerza que necesito para ser la Anarannë que era antes de llegar a Hogwarts – dijo la chica quien ahora miraba aquel hombre son sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Mi querida niña, tu poder esta en tu sentimiento, en eso que tienes oculto dentro de ti, encuéntralo y has a un lado a esa que ahora te estorba – dijo el hombre no sin antes pronunciar unas palabras y señalar a la chica con su barita

Vaya Ana ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias muy preocupado – dijo el chico a Anarannë quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo empapada en llanto

Deberás estabas preocupado por mí – dijo la chica mirando aun con temor a Triztán

Ana, eres lo mas importante para mí, no sabría que hacer si te pasara algo – dijo el chico poniéndose de rodillas ente ella y abrazándola

¿Tanto me quieres? – pregunto ella aun dudando de las palabras de el

Te Amo Anarannë y Te amare siempre – dijo Triztán besando a la chica muy tiernamente mientras esta también le devolvía el beso y entonces paso en su interior algo estallo y resonaron las palabras que su señor la había dicho "tu sentimiento ya no esta oculto" y entonces la frialdad de la chica regreso su temple y su soberbia se volvieron a apoderar de ella ahora su mirada era fría y parecía sin vida, pero lo había entendido su fuente de fortaleza estaba ahí junto a ella besándola y confortándola, y ella entendió que el era la persona que necesitaba que estuviera siempre a su lado.

Yo también te amo – dijo la chica, pero no lo decía del todo convencida lo decía pues sabía que mientras el estuviera a su lado, su poder no perecería al contrario se haría mas fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ocupar el puesto al que ahora estaba destinada – dime que jamás vas a estar lejos de mí, que me cuidaras y siempre serás para mí – dijo la chica mirando a los ojos de Triztán, mas la mirada era fría no mostraba sentimientos

Siempre estaré aquí – dijo el chico besando de nuevo a Anarannë y abrazándola acercándola a ella tratando de sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella, pero no era calor lo que sentía, el sentía frió pero ese frió la hacia que tratara de acercarla mas a el…

La noche transcurrió tranquila los prefectos dado sus rondas los alumnos de astrología mirando las estrellas desde la torre en las sala comuna de cada casa había chicos haciendo sus deberes los alumnos de Meridian tenían cierto privilegios como investigar el castillo por las noches siempre y cuando fueran acompañados por el fantasma de la casa en la que se encontraran, los demás hacían lo de siempre.

Tary vagaba por el pasillo era muy temprano ya había luz pero aun no salían los alumnos de sus casas para dirigirse a sus aulas cuando alguien la jalo por el brazo…

Así que tu eras esa niña y no tu hermana – dijo el chico rubio y ojos grises

¡Oye! Que te pasa por que hiciste eso, no se de que me hablas – dijo la chica liberándose de su agresor

No me recuerdas, tu viajabas con mi padre mi madre y con mi tía, no dejabas de llorar por que decías que habías dejado a tu hermana – dijo Draco mirando a la gemela

¡Ah! Pues como has cambiado en ese entonces eras las tierno y lindo – dijo Tary sintiéndose molesta por como Draco la había tratado

Tu también has cambiado eres muy linda mas que cuando eras niña, pero creo que me agrada mas tu hermana que tú – dijo el chico mirando con sorna a Tary

No te preocupes que tú no entras en mi lista de gente atractiva, jamás me fijaría en ti – dijo Tary a Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica

Pues te recuerdo, que tenemos una promesa – dijo el chico acercándose mas a Tary mirando con detenimiento los ojos aquea de la chica eran tan distintos a los de su hermana.

Yo no recuerdo que te haya prometido algo y menos a ti – dijo la chica quien no bajaba su tono de voz ni su manera de hablar

Vaya Tary veo que no recuerdas tus promesas, espero que tu madrina y mi padre también la hayan olvidado – dijo el chico a quien su voz había mejorado ahora era amable pero fría

Que tienen que ver tu padre y mi madrina, además para ti soy Tariannë – dijo la chica

Bueno Tariannë en vista de que no lo recuerdas permíteme recordártelo – dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente a la chica pero no se dirigía a sus labios sino a su oído – estamos comprometidos – fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco sin comenzar a caminar y dejando a Tariannë sola con sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Holas!**

**¿Como están? Espero ke bien, se ke en este capi e tarde muchisimo en escribirles y subir este capi, pero es ke estoy pasando por una etapa de "CERO INSPIRACION" y me es sumamente difícil escribir así, espero me comprenda…**

**Se ke este capi no esta nada interesante, ni divertido, ni bello es mas esta falto de escencia y carácter, no las culpo por kerer localizarme y enviarme uno ke otro tomatazo, no las culpo a mi este capi me canso se me hizo hueco, pero en este caso ustedes son lsa jueces ojala y me lo hagan saber pronto…**

**Lo prometido es deuda y las ke me faltaron fueron… Sakura-Granger, Lena-Malfoy.-.Draconisa (Bienvenida y pronto hare lo ke habiamos acordado), Margara, Sickgirlmadde, Klass 2008, Victoria Malfoy, a todas les agradezco su apoyo en lo infinito, ojala y este capi les agrade igual ke los demas, aunke insisto a este le falto algo...**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ Solo eres un ángel jugando a vivir ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°**


	10. A la orilla de tus labios

**Capitulo 10 "A la orilla de tus labios, a tu lado déjame vivir"**

Vaya hasta que apareces, ¿se puede saber donde has estado? – dijo una chica de cabello negro a la chica de ojos violetas

En donde es algo que no te importa, Livia, por cierto Mark me encargo que te dijera que te espera en el lago a las 10 – dijo Anarannë para que la otra chica saliera corriendo del lugar en busca del chico

Lo hubieras dicho antes – dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras salía corriendo de aquel lugar

0o0o0o0o0

Caminaba por los pasillos una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos, hasta que un chico topo con ella el cual al parecer también iba encerrado en sus pensamientos por que de haber visto a la chica ninguno de los dos hubiera caído…

¡Auch! – dijo la rubia quien había caído de sentón y se había golpeado el brazo

Lo siento – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie para ayudar a la chica a levantarse cuando esta se levanto quedo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del chico con el que había chocado, tan cerca estaba que podía sentir su respiración aun agitada por el percance

¡Ron! – dijo la chica sobresaltada al ver que el había sido el culpable de aquella caída y a la vez era quien ahora le sujetaba la mano de una manera especial

¡Nudgya lo lamento! – dijo el pelirrojo sin soltar la mano de la chica y mirándole a los ojos, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos sus caras se fueron acercando cada vez mas hasta que ambos sintieron los labios del otro fue un beso tierno apenas si se rozaron los labios, cuando el la acerco hacia su cuerpo y fue cuando al fin sintió por completo los labios de la chica y esta le abrazo y le devolvió el beso. Duro tan poco pero a ellos les pareció una eternidad, hasta que algo interrumpió aquel bello momento, pues unas voces se acercaban por el pasillo - Vamos ven – dijo Ron entrando con la chica a uno de los salones que estaba completamente solo, y ahí ella fue ahora quien se le hecho encima, ahora ella lo besa con mucha pasión y el chico le devolvía los besos y entonces las manos de ambos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro…

0o0o0o0o0

Anarannë se sentía extraña estaba muy retraída sabia que en las próximas vacaciones de verano sería la fecha del enfrentamiento, entonces sabrían quien seria la elegida, su afán por demostrarle a su madrina que ella era la mejor para ese puesto, la hizo convertirse en la Anarannë que ahora todos conocían ya no era la niña insegura que habían dejado en el colegio hacia ya 13 años ahora ella era la mas fuerte de las gemelas y su objetivo era demostrarlo al precio que fuera…

¿Dónde habías estado? – pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio o una mujer de cabello negro y piel ceniza

¿Y mi hermana donde esta? – pregunto la mujer al hombre mirándolo de frente

Por ahí… y tu ahijada ya esta lista, se rumora que se esta haciendo débil y que su rival gana fuerza – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer

Por favor, eso siempre se ha dicho pero ya veras, como ella es lo que él espera – ahora si me permites me voy por que me ha mandado llamar – dijo la mujer retirándose dejando al hombre rubio ahí en la estancia de la que era su casa…

0o0o0o0

Tariannë corría desesperada por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a su hermana, pero no la encontraba así, que se dirigió hacia la lechucearía pues tenia que saber si lo que Malfoy le había dicho era cierto y solo su madrina se lo podía decir, al llegar ahí se encontró con alguien…

Ho… hola – dijo un chico quien no era guapo pero tampoco era feo a la chica que entro muy agitada – ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el chico

Si, pero tu, tu estas en… - trataba de decir la ella pero su respiración aun no volvía a la normalidad

Si yo estoy en la casa en la que tu estas de visita, yo soy Neville – dijo el chico extendiendo su mano para saludar a la gemela

Pues mucho gusto yo soy Tariannë – dijo la chica correspondiendo al saludo que el chico le había dado

Si, se quien eres Ginny no deja de hablar de ti y de tu hermana – dijo el chico mientras miraba esperando a que llegara un lechuza

¿Que? ¿Conoces a Ginny? – pregunto la chica mientras buscaba a alguna lechuza que no estuviera durmiendo

Más que conocerla, ella es mi novia, sabes ella es la ex - novia de quien ahora es tu novio – dijo el chico mirando a Tary

Como Harry y ella fueron novios, y como es que ahora esta contigo – pregunto la chica esperando una respuesta

Eso es algo que solo nos incumbe a ella y a mí, no te lo puedo decir, solo te puedo advertir, cuida a Harry y a tú hermana, Ginny no es la misma niña que yo conocí hace 6 años – dijo el chico mientras salía de la lechucería

Que abra querido decir con eso – fue lo último que dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a escribir…

Querida Madrina…

Se que nos has pedido que no te escribamos por cuestiones de seguridad, pero es que necesito hablar muy urgentemente contigo, hoy me entere que ese estúpido Malfoy es mi prometido, ¡que estoy comprometido con el, me lo podrías explicar.

El dice que es una promesa que tienen su padre y tú, la verdad yo no quiero nada de eso, ya encontré a alguien perfecto para mí. Anarannë esta algo extraña no se que le pasa pero supongo que tú lo sabes, por favor dime como ayudarla. Mis más cordiales saludos.

Tariannë Lancrem

La chica dejo salir a la lechuza hacia un rumbo que solo ella conocía y vio como esa gran ave se iba desapareciendo a lo lejos. Ahí se quedo por largo rato mirando los colores del cielo hasta que recordó que tenía la clase pociones y quería conocer al maestros ya que se corría el rumor de ser algo mas que un simple maestro…

Hermione - dijo Nudgya al verla en la sala común de Slytherin

Que sucede Nudgya – dijo la chica a su amiga mientras esta seguía escribiendo en su pergamino

Hay algo que tengas que decirme – dijo la chica rubia mientras le quitaba los pergaminos a Hermione

Pues… no se, dime tu que es lo que quieres que te diga – dijo la chica mirando a los ojos a la que ahora era su cuñada

Pues como desde cuando estas con Draco porque ayer no me lo dijiste – dijo la chica algo molesta

Pues desde ayer empezamos a ser algo más que "buenos amigos" – dijo la chica sonriendo picaramente

Y todos esos encuentros que tuvieron, ¿Qué eran? – pregunto la chica a Hermione

Pues eran… - trataba de decir la chica cuando llego Mark

Hola - dijo el chico sentándose al lado de ambas chicas

Tenias que ser tú – dijo Nudgya mientras miraba a Mark

Y quien mas podía ser – dijo el chico mostrando su soberbia

Que quieres – dijo Nudgya molesta por la arrogancia del chico

Pues observar a una linda chica – dijo Mark mirando a Nudgya

Pues creo que te equivocaste, por que yo ya tengo quien me mire – dijo la chica al chico mientras se ponía de pie - Hermione vámonos – fue lo ultimo que dijo Nudgya mientras ambas chicas salían de la sala común

Y quien es ese chico que según tu ya tienes – pregunto Hermione haciendo que Nudgya se sonrojara y como era rubia pues baya que se le notaba

Este no, como crees solo lo dije para que ese idiota nos dejara de molestar - dijo la chica tratando de reparar el error que había cometido

Si como no, ya confiesa quien ese chico que te mira – dijo Hermione cuando justo por delante de ellas pasaron Harry y Ron - ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¿Cómo han estado? – dijo Hermione haciendo que ambos chicos se detuvieron y Nudgya se puso tan roja como el cabello de Ron al igual que él

Hemos estado bien y tu, como vas en tu nueva casa – dijo Harry quien ya sabia de lo que sentía Ron por la chica que acompañaba a Hermione

Ah, no conocen a mi amiga ella es Nudgya – dijo Hermione presentando a la rubia a ambos chicos

Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos al unísono

Es un placer, este Hermione me tengo que ir – dijo la chica al ver que no podía seguir ahí sin echársele encima de Ron

Pues yo también me voy tengo, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo el chico mientras se iba detrás de Nudgya, dejando a Harry y a Hermione solos.

Y dime como te va en tu nueva casa – pegunto Harry a la chica mientras ambos veían como Nudgya y Ron se alejaban por el mismo pasillo

Pues, ya no es tan nueva, estoy bien solo que algunos me siguen llamando Sangre Sucia, pero Draco los hace callar – dijo Hermione mostrando una leve sonrisa al decir el nombre del chico

Ah, entonces ya no es Malfoy ya es Draco – dijo Harry quien no pudo evitar tocar ese tema

Es, que bueno, que te puedo decir depues de todo no es tan mala persona – dijo Hermione como tratando de convencerse a así misma de lo que ella decía

Hermione, solo recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga y no quisiera saber que ese idiota te ha lastimado ¿si? – dijo Harry quien miro de una forma tierna a su amiga

Si, Harry sabes desde que soy su novia, el ha cambiado mucho – dijo la chica quien no podía evitar mostrar la felicidad que le producía el saber que el líder de Slytherin era su novio

Pues te felicito Hermione, si eso es lo que quieres sigue a delante, que recuerda que de mi siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo – dijo el chico de nuevo mostrándose solidario a lo que ahora eran los deseos de su amiga

Y tu como vas, en Slytherin se rumora que sales con una de las gemelas – pregunto Hermione mientras ambos emprendían la marcha para dirigirse al gran comedor

Pues de hecho no salgo con una de ellas, si no que ya es mi novia – dijo Harry mostrando orgullo al decirlo

Que bien, espero que no se trate de la odiosa de Anarannë – dijo Hermione mostrando cierto desprecio al decir el nombre de la chica

No es tan mala, pero yo estoy con su gemela, con Tariannë – dijo Harry cuando ambos observaron que del lado contrario del pasillo se acercaban las gemelas

Hablando del Rey de Roma – dijo Hermione señalando a las chicas las cuales se acercaron a ellos para saludarles

Hola Hermione, hola Harry – dijo Anarannë quien ahora su tono de voz era dulce, era distinto al de la otra

Hola – dijeron los chicos quienes se sorprendieron de la actitud de Ana

Hola – dijo Tary mientras tomaba de la mano a Harry

Este, Hermione que te parece si nos vamos, y dejamos a los tórtolos solos – dijo Anarannë mientras ambas chicas se iban

Adiós harry, hasta luego Tariannë – dijo Hermione quien se iba junto con Anarannë

Hermione, se que empezamos mal – dijo Ana quien sabia que no era bueno tener a la chica de enemiga

Claro que empezamos mal – dijo Hermione – creo que lo mejor es que no tengamos que dirigiros la palabra – dijo Hermione marcando determinantemente su postura

Pues, aunque también me gustaría eso, no podemos, por desgracia tu y Draco son novios, y pues en cierta forma los Malfoy son parientes de nosotras, es decir de mi hermana y míos, por consiguiente nos veremos muy seguido, creo que lo mas recomendable para ambas es tratar de sobre llevarnos y pues como dicen tratar de ser amigas – dijo Anarannë cuando ya estaban entrando al Gran comedor

Creo que tienes razón – dijo Hermione – pues en ese caso debemos empezar desde cero y tratar de ser amigas – dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa sincera a Anarannë

Bien, pues entonces empecemos desde ceros, y vayamos a desayunar porque me muero de hambre – dijo Anarannë quien también le regalo una sonrisa…

0o0o0o0o0

Triztán tengo miedo – dijo Tary cuando ya estuvo sentada en la mesa al lado de su amigo

No, tienes porque temer, ya dentro de dos días regresaremos a Meridian, y además ya Ana esta mejor, y si a eso le agregas que ya es mi novia – dijo Triztán quien miraba como en la mesa de Slytherin la chica estaba muy animada

¿Cómo? A ver explícame eso – dijo Tary quien miraba de una manera extraña Triztán

¿Que no te lo dijo ana? – dijo Triztán mirando sorprendido a Tary pues ellas no se tenían secretos

No, no me ha dicho nada, tiene algo que decirme – dijo Tary quien aun esperaba la respuesta de Triztán

Es que el día que no la encontrábamos, bueno pues yo la encontré y hable mucho con ella, y al fin se lo dije directamente, le dije que la amaba, que era lo mas especial para mí – dijo Triztán mirando a Tary

Vaya hasta que se lo dijiste, y… pues ella que te dijo – dijo Tary quien sabia que a pesar de que Ana también lo quería ella no decía lo que sentía prefería que nadie conociera sus sentimientos

Pues al fin, me lo dijo y nos quedo claro a ambos, que nos necesitamos tanto el uno al otro que… pues bueno no podemos estar el uno sin el otro – dijo Triztán muy convencido de sus palabras y de los sentimientos por la chica

Pues me alegro por ti y por mi hermana – dijo Tary quien no parecía muy convencida de los sentimientos de su hermana.

0o0o0o0o0

Buenos Días - dijo el chico pelirrojo dándole un tierno beso a la chica que antes entraba en sus sueños y que hoy estaba delante de él.

Hermosos días, con solo verte esta mañana y cada una de las siguientes, por que quiero estar contigo, hoy, mañana y siempre, y aun en la eternidad también la pasaría contigo – dijo la chica mientras le devolvía aquel beso y se abrazaba al que antes era un sueño y hoy era su realidad.

Cuando se enteren - dijo el chico mientras se abrazaba a aquel sueño

Si se enteran hoy o mañana mis sentimientos por ti no terminan, eres especial e importante para mí y ni mi familia ni la tuya me hará cambiar mi manera de sentir por ti - dijo la chica quien parecía no querer dejar a ese chico

Lo mismo pienso y siento por ti, pero debemos cuidarnos – dijo el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos

Creo que tenemos que irnos me esta dando hambre y los demás van a empezar a preguntarse donde estamos – dijo la chica dándole el ultimo beso, mientras salía del salón de donde se encontraban.

0o0o0o0

Dime, que le paso a la dulce niña de la que enamore – dijo un chico mientras abrazaba a una chica pelirroja

Murió hace tiempo – dijo la chica quien al decir estas palabras un lagrima broto de sus ojos

Yo se, que ella planeo dejarse morir, pero si ella muere yo me quedare solo y eso no lo permitiré – dijo el chico mientras le daba un tierno beso

Por que tú eres el único que realmente sabe que aun sigo siendo esa niña temerosa, que esta escondida, pero tú la haces salir – dijo la chica mientras miraba los ojos del chico

Por que esa niña y la niña fuerte son la misma, y yo amo a las dos por igual, pero se que mi niña generalmente esta mas asustada y confundida que antes, y como se lo dije hace seis meses se lo digo de nuevo "A la orilla de tus labios, a la orilla de tus besos, déjame vivir", a tu lado siempre estaré, pase lo que pase – dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño guiñando un ojo a la chica

Gracias - dijo ella y tiernamente le sonrió

Lejos, de ahí en un lugar frió, alejado del barullo de la ciudad, estaba una mansión pero esta mansión era diferente a la otra ya que esta tenia un toque de vida, se veía hasta cierto punto alegre, estaba rodeada por una cerca de árboles la cual marcaba los limites de la mansión, en la entrada se veía un reja vieja, el camino para llegar a la mansión estaba empedrado, los terrenos de la misma eran tan grandes que esta misma mansión contaba con su propio lago, había muchas rosas por donde había caminos empedrados, todos rodeaban a la mansión la cual tena grandes ventanales, la mansión era blanca, los sirvientes se veía que iban de un sitio a otro dentro de la mansión…

Vamos Selene, hay que terminar de arreglar su habitación – dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños, a una joven doncella que se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras

Por Favor, Meredith, cálmate aun faltan 15 días para su llegada – dijo el hombre de piel canela mientras abrazaba la que era su esposa

Sinhué, se me hace muy corto el tiempo, ha sido tan larga la espera de tenerla aquí en su casa – decía la dama mientras una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas

Pero ya veras como el tiempo será un buen aliado, y se ira rápido para que ella llegue y cuando este aquí el tiempo correrá lento – dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba la lagrima de su esposa con un tierno beso

También habrá que hacer una fiesta, para celebrar que ya esta aquí con nosotros – dijo la mujer separándose de su esposo mientras observaba la bella habitación que había preparado para su hija

Será mejor una cena, solo con las familias mas intimas y mas fieles… bueno solo las buenas familias – dijo el hombre a su esposa mientras este se encaminaba al balcón de la habitación el cual tenia de vista el lago, de la mansión

Claro, como los Malfoy, Parkinson, Lancrem bueno al menos lo que queda de esa familia, pobres niñas – dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al balcón donde estaba su esposo – también la familia Black, bueno son muchas para mencionarlas, creo que lo mas correcto es enviarles una lechuzo para avisarles – dijo la mujer mientras miraba al hombre que estaba muy entretenido contemplando como su esposa halaba

Lo que quieras, mientras tú y Hermione estén bien – dijo el hombre mientras de nuevo abrazaba a su esposa y pensaba que esa noche seria el día en que vendería a su hija…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero que estén de maravilla, como me encuentro yo, bueno este capi esta muchísimo mas corto que todos los anteriores pero, es que no podía escribir nada que no fuera sobre otra de las historias de amor del fic, espero y hayan identificado a esta "misteriosa" pareja, pero no se preocupen que prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas completo y con mas misterio que este, si ya se que en este capi a habido muchísima miel sobre hojuelas, pero hasta yo tengo mi corazoncito, jejeje

Pasando a otro tema, le quiero dar la bienvenida a **_Talita-bonita, lizziemalfoy16, Iris Warren y Marcia Chan_**, es un placer contar con su presencia en este fic, espero que les este agradando y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo n.n

**Talita-bonita:** la razón por la que Ginny no aparece mucho en estos capítulos es debido a que ella aparece en los capítulos siguientes, ya que en estos no me es de utilidad, tenerla como uno de los personajes principales, auque su personaje no es de mucha relevancia para la historia…

**Margara:** sigo viva, como dicen por ahí "mala hierba nunca muere" solo que en ocasiones me es difícil escribir, por mis tareas y trabajo, que en cierta forma me quitan mucho tiempo, pero tu tranquila que este fic, como lo dije en un principio si planeo terminarlo n.n

**Aviso Importante: **como también se los había dicho anteriormente (o al menos creí haberlo hecho) este fic tiene su idea original, basado en otro fic, el cual aun esta en proceso de reedición, pero que ya esta publicado el primer capi, aquí en esta misma pagina, solo que lleva por nombre "¿Malfoy Enamorado?" (si lo se un nombre muy tonto ¬¬' ) pero me gustaría que lo leyeran y notaran las diferencias en cuanto personajes ya que su trama es algo distinta a este, pero denle la oportunidad, a si también tendrán que perdonar los errores de escritura de ese fic, ya que cuando fu escrito había cosas que no tenia muy en claro, jejeje

Bueno pues sin mas por el momento las dejo, espero que este capi, se merezca por lo menor un review, aunque es muy "lindo y cursi", ojala y les guste y si no pues… Cuídense, bye!

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸. La Venganza Y La Pasión Desgarran El Alma.¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°**


	11. Triste Despedida

**Capitulo 11 "Triste Despedida"**

Anda rápido que casi no llegamos – dijo Aldana a Anarannë mientras ambas chicas corrían para dirigirse al gran comedor

No corras, que no ves que no pueden empezar sin nosotras – dijo Anarannë quien había comenzado a disminuir su paso

Es cierto, pero no querrás ser la ultima en llegar ¿o sí? – dijo la chica mientras ellas también aminoraba su paso y se colocaba al lado de su amiga

No te preocupes, que seguro que la que va a llegar hasta el último será Livia, la vi muy "cariñosa" con Mark – dijo la chica mientras ambas reían

Ana ¿deberás ya no importa Mark? – pregunto la chica de cabello negro a la de ojos violetas

Es que en realidad el nunca me importo, yo al que quiero es a Triztán y la verdad es que ahora que estoy con él no planeo dejar que se vaya de mi lado, Aldana el es alguien tan especial me entiende, me quiere – decía Ana quien no podía evitar que sus ojos mostrando un brillo especial cuando hablaba de su amigo

A que insinúas que Tary y yo ¿no te queremos, que ¿no te prestamos atención? – dijo la chica mientras ponía una cara de enojo

Este… mira ahí van Marian y Darío ¡Oigan esperen! – dijo Ana quien había comenzado a correr para darles alcance

Ana, ¡Regresa! ¡No huyas! – dijo Aldana quien corría detrás de Ana

0o0o0o0

Querida Tariannë….

Lamento decirte que lo del compromiso es cierto, aunque no del todo cuando se hizo ese acuerdo, se aclaro que se haría, si era lo mas conveniente para ambos, pero veo que nada tiene de conveniente par ti ni para él, por lo tanto no te preocupes…

En lo que respecta a Ana, no te lo puedo decir, pero ella esta bien, solo dale el apoyo con el siempre a contado de tú parte y veras como cambia…

Mi cariño… BB

Me dejo mas confundida que antes, mi apoyo para ella siempre esta presente nunca la abandonare, y me alegra saber lo de Draco, pero tal vez a mi madrina no le parezca que sea él con quien este, si no es así entonces el compromiso se llevará acabo, que puedo hacer que debo hacer, tal vez si el encontrará a alguien mas, yo quedaría libre, ojala y esa Hermione le de al fin el si y yo me lo pueda quitar de encima - todo esto y mas pensaba Tariannë mientras se dirigía hacia el gran comedor a la despedida de los alumnos de Meridian…

Bien queridos alumnos, este día despedimos al grupo de alumnos de Meridian – dijo Dumbledore mientras los alumnos de Meridian permanecían de pie delante de todos los alumnos

Vaya ya era hora irnos – dijo Marian a quien la estancia en el colegio no le había agradado.

Mas tendrán que recordar que así como ellos visitaron nuestro colegio, ustedes también irán de visita a su colegio, el día de hoy daremos los nombres de quienes irán al colegio Meridian – dijo Dumbledore mientras entre los alumnos se armaba el revuelo ya que los alumnos de este colegio habían hecho un buen trabajo promoviendo los estudios que cursaban en el colegio…

Oíste Hermione, ahora dirán quienes irán – dijo Nudgya quien se emocionaba pues ella quería asistir a Meridian

Si, y claro que los alumnos que asistirán serán del séptimo curso, pero no sabemos cuantos serán lo que iremos porque bien sabes que de ellos vinieron 8 – dijo Hermione quien estaba abrazada a Draco.

Pero recuerden estimados alumnos ustedes no irán a Meridian en Diciembre, por las vacaciones ustedes asistirán a Meridian hasta el mes de marzo – dijo Dumbledore mientras entre los alumnos se armaba de nuevo el revuelo.

Como, hasta marzo, para eso falta mucho – dijo Ron a su amigo

Si falta mucho para que de nuevo pueda ver a Tary – dijo Harry quien mostraba algo de tristeza en su mirada.

Hay Harry, te compadezco porque tu noviazgo a distancia definitivamente va a ser muy difícil – dijo Ron compadeciéndose de su amigo

Ya ni me lo recuerdes, sabes ella dijo que encontraría la manera en que nos comunicáramos – dijo Harry quien de ese modo se daba ánimos a sí mismo

Bien queridos alumnos pues, como ustedes pueden recordar, solo asistirán los alumnos que estén en séptimo curso, ya que ellos son los que deciden si continúan con sus estudios o terminan aquí en Hogwarts – decía Dumbledore mientras los alumnos pues se alegraban ya que eran menos alumnos que asistirían al colegio

Tendrán que recordar, que no solo con el hecho de ser elegidos tendrán seguro su viaje al colegio sino que también tendrán que mantener sus buenas calificaciones – dijo McGonagall quien hizo que varios alumnos perdieran los ánimos de asistir al colegio.

Bien, los que serán los alumnos que irán serán por parte de Hafflepuff irán:

Robert May - quien era un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés obscuros era un chico apuesto a quien le había agradado Livia, pero ella no lo veía en su vida - Así como también asistirá la señorita Luz Moncar – quien era un chica de cabello rubio ella usaba lentes parecidos a los de Harry pero había algo extraño en ella – ellos fueron los elegidos por parte de Hafflepuff pero tienen que recordar que como dijo la profesora McGonagall, tienen que estudiar, bien pues parte de Slytherin asistirán: Nudgya y Draco Malfoy – ambos se entusiasmaron pero Hermione sintió que ella no iría – también asistirá Hermione Kelemberg así como también Marion Wend – ambas chicas se emocionaron ya que tenían la mitad del pase para ir al colegio – bien me alegro que estén emocionados, por parte de la casa de Ravenclaw Irán: Valeria Laurenti– quien era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos amielados, ella y Hermione competían por la mejores calificaciones dentro del colegio – también irán Padma Patil – quien se emociono pues ella al igual que Valeria tenia muy buenas calificaciones – Alexander Johnson – quien era un chico apuesto de ojos azules alto y de apariencia deportiva , claro el ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch había hecho un cambios en el cuerpo de él – bien y por ultimo pero no menos importantes son los alumnos de Gryffindor por parte de esta casa irán: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbothom , bien pues ustedes serán los orgullosos alumnos que representen a nuestro colegio espero que hagan un buen papel – dijo Dumbledore mientras Madame Mayfar se ponía delante de todos los alumnos

Espero que algunos de ustedes formen parte de nuestro colegio en el siguiente ciclo, serán bienvenidos y esperamos contar con ustedes del mismo modos, les agradecemos todas su atenciones y su amable recibimiento – dijo la mujer mientras le daba la mano a Dumbledore y los alumnos salían por el pasillo principal del gran comedor – bien pues nos retiramos, fue lo ultimo que dijo la bruja cuando ya sus alumnos estaban afuera y ella salio.

La despedida fue tan sencilla que a los alumnos les dejo un amargo sabor de boca puesto que cuando llegaron la bienvenida había sido muy llamativa pero ya esperaban a que llegara Marzo para poder asistir al colegio y conocerlo, lo que quedaba de la cena paso tranquila. Los alumnos de Meridian regresaron a su colegio para terminar su ciclo escolar ya que solo les faltaba presentar el examen de cambio de nivel así como también para hablar con sus compañeros acerca de lo que habían conocido dentro del colegio de Hogwarts.

El día en el colegio Hogwarts estaba triste, llovía mucho los alumnos no podían salir del castillo para visitar los jardines así es que pasaron todo el día en sus salas comunes, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca y el gran comedor, el sitio preferido de Ron…

No puede ser, definitivamente nadie tiene la suerte que yo tengo – decía Ron al ver que tenia tarea de Historia de la Magia, Herbólogia, Transformaciones, Pociones, Adivinación y Defensa contra las artes oscuras – definitivamente no terminare con esto – decía el chico mientras miraba la cantidad de pergaminos que tenia que llenar.

Definitivamente tienes que ordenar tus prioridades – dijo una chica rubia que pasaba a su lado y que había escuchado todo

Si tal vez eso haga – dijo Ron a la joven mientras le guiñaba un ojo y ella salía del lugar

¿Que hacías hablando con ella? – pregunto Harry a su amigo mientras se acomodaba en la mesa de Gryffindor

Yo nada, seguro dijo algún insulto, pero mira todo lo que tengo que hacer – dijo Ron quien de nuevo volvía recordar todos sus deberes.

Pero ¿porque esperaste a que faltaran solo tres días para entregarlos? – pregunto Harry quien desde hacia 3 semanas mantenía un semblante triste pues no había tenido noticias de Tary, ni de nadie del colegio.

Pues, este… - decía Ron mientras trataba de inventar alguna excusa pues si había perdido el tiempo era porque lo había pasado con ella, pero hasta el momento todo permanecía en secreto – ya sabes algo aquí, entrenamientos por allá, las visitas, bueno nunca encontré ningún buen momento para hacerlas – decía Ron quien por alguna extraña razón mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Si seguro, que fue por alguna de esas razones – dijo Harry quien sabia perfectamente que no había hecho los deberes porque había pasado el tiempo en compañía de ella – aunque tal vez Hermione te quiera ayudar – dijo Harry quien miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se daba cuenta de que su amiga no estaba ahí

Bromeas, desde que se hizo novia de Malfoy nadie se le puede acercar, además seguro que no querrá prestármelos, sabes creo que se los voy a pedir a Valeria – dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, o mejor dicho hacia donde estaba Valeria

Si mama, esta feliz de que vaya de visita al colegio Meridian – decía una chica de cabello castaño y con ojos color miel.

Si, también mi mama esta muy contenta aunque mi hermana no vaya a ir, pero es que ella descuida mucho sus estudios y prefiere salir – dijo Parvati a su amiga.

Si, eso es cierto pero tú también estas igual mira que he notado como se te queda viendo Johnson – dijo Valeria mientras señalaba aun chico que se encontraba a una distancia considerable y hablaba con otros chicos.

¿Tú crees? A mi me parece mas que te mira a ti – dijo la chica mientras ambas lo observaban.

Aunque así fuera tu sabes a quien quiero, pero por desgracia el ya tiene a alguien – dijo Valeria mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y fue cuando se percataron de que Ron se acercaba a ellas.

Disculpen – trataba de decir el chico mientras ambas lo miraban con cara de consternación pues si bien eran compañeros de clases, casi nunca por no decir que nunca cruzaban alguna palabra – podrían, este me podrían prestar sus apuntes de…

Si claro - se apresuro a decir Valeria quien tenia mucho interés en relacionarse con la casa de Gryffindor – ¿que apuntes son los que necesitas? – dijo ella mientras acomodaba sus pergaminos dispuesta para encontrar el que el le pidiera.

Pues necesito los apuntes de Historia de la Magia, Herbólogia, Transformaciones, Pociones, Adivinación y Defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijo Ron mientras contaba con sus dedos la cantidad de materias que había dicho pues no quería olvidar ninguno

Mejor hubieras dicho que necesitabas los apuntes de todas las clases que llevamos – dijo Parvati mientras Valeria reía de la respuesta de su amiga.

Pues si, pero ¿si me los pueden prestar? – pregunto el chico quien ya tenia la cara del color de su cabello, mientras Harry contemplaba la escena desde su lugar.

Claro, toma, solo te pido que me los entregues el jueves ya que el viernes entregamos los trabajos y el sábado nos vamos – dijo Valeria mientras le daba los pergaminos al chico y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Gracias y tenlo por seguro que te los devolveré el jueves por la tarde – dijo mientras tomaba los pergaminos y salía del lugar dejando de nuevo a las chicas solas.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? Que no se suponía que estas en contra de facilitar el trabajo a los demás – pregunto Parvati mientras miraba como su amiga no dejaba de sonreír.

Ya lo veras, ya veras el motivo de mis acciones – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del Gran comedor.

¡Valeria! ¡Regresa Explícamelo! – decía Padma mientras trataba de alcanzar a su amiga, mientras los demás veían la escena desde sus lugares.

0o0o0

¿Por que iras? me quedare sola – decía una joven entre sollozos

Entiende, que no fue decisión mía, pero no te quedaras sola, estarás con ella – dijo el chico mientras abrazaba ala chica que lloraba

Estar con ellas, es como estar sola, ellas solo me cuidan – dijo ella mientras seguía abrazada de él

Aun falta mucho para que me vaya, además en vacaciones de invierno iré a visitarte como lo hice en el verano – dijo el mientras levantaba la cara de la chica para verle a los ojos – ya no llores – fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso y la abrazaba de nuevo

0o0o0

Querido Ángel…

Estas fiestas serán las primeras que pasaras con nosotros, así mismo te informamos que iremos a recogerte a la estación del tren, después nos iremos al castillo para que conozcas al resto de la familia así como al resto de nuestros amigos, por esa razón ofreceremos un baile, esperamos que invites a alguno de tus nuevos amigos para saber quienes son.

Querido ángel estamos felices que de nuevo estés con nosotros y pronto te veremos de nuevo, recuerda que te queremos.

Meredith Kelemberg

Pd. Tu padre te manda su cariño.

Vaya parece ser que estaremos muy ocupados en estas fiestas – dijo Hermione en voz alta mientras terminaba de leer su carta.

¿Quienes van a estar ocupados? – dijo una chica rubia que se encontraba de frente a Hermione.

Pues yo y mis padres, planean hacer una fiesta – dijo Hermione dejando de lado la carta que sus padres le habían mandado.

Seguro será un gran fiesta, como la que dan mis padres, llenas de comida, gente vestidos finos, será genial – dijo nudgya quien se puso a bailar mientras hablaba de la fiesta

Deja eso, te ves ridícula – dijo Hermione quien estaba ahogada en risa.

A sí, pues ya te veré – dijo Nudgya mientras comenzaban una pelea de cojines.

0o0o0

La noche servia de refugio para aquella tétrica mansión, en medio de ese oscuro bosque, el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles, estaba lloviendo y los rayos hacían ver espectral aquel momento, y aquel lugar

Todo esta listo mi lord, el compromiso será anunciado en la fiesta de presentación – dijo un hombre de cabello rubio.

Espero y no me fallen – dijo el hombre quien estaba sentado en un sillón de piel y una gran

Serpiente se arrastraba por delante de ellos.

Mi Lord mi hija no te fallara, ella accederá de acuerdo con tus planes – dijo Sinhué mientras se mantenía postrado ante él.

Eso espero y que ninguna de sus respectivas esposas intervenga porque seguro lo arruinarían mis planes – dijo con un hilo de voz, pues aun estaba débil.

No le fallaremos – dijeron ambos mientras se ponían de pie y lo dejaban ahí con una mujer.

Ella esta lista mi Lord, para el encuentro – dijo la mujer quien permanecía de frente al hombre

Cuando la traerás para poder hablar con ella – dijo el mirando como las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban uno de los vidrios de las ventanas.

Ahora esta en su colegio, seguro presentando los exámenes de cambio de nivel, pero en las vacaciones la traeré mi Lord a tu presencia – dijo la mujer quien no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de serpiente de su Lord

También quiero verla a ella, la traerás también ante mí, ¿verdad? – pregunto con una voz tan débil que a ella le costo trabajo escucharlo

Será difícil mi Lord, pero si son tus deseos no te fallare también la traeré a ella – dijo la mujer

Tu, mi leal sirviente – dijo el hombre mientras extendía su mano…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uolas…

Bien pues en este capi me tarde en escribirlo sin bien fue porque se mi musa me abandono por un buen momento, por no decir que durante 1 mes no hubo nada que valiera la pena escribir, pues este fue el resultado, he de confesarles que a mi parecer es un capitulo sumamente corto, ya que creo que ha habido capítulos mucho mas grandes que este…

En este capi se abran dado cuenta de que agregue a unos personajes y otros que casi no salían en el fic ahora tiene mas aparición dentro de este, ojala y el resultado sea positivo, pero bueno ustedes deciden n.n

Les quiero recordar que aunque se que es muy pronto tengo ya 4 fic's . sip al fin pude, les dire los titulos y lo que se basa cada uno de ellos, para que los visten y dejen sus opiniones n.n

**Tu Profundo Amanecer: Una Vida Marcada:** pues ya sabes de hecho lo deben de estar leyendo para haber llegado a este punto, jaja.

**Aun te extraño**: Bien pues aquí la pareja protagonista son Draco y Pansy (si lo se poco creíble) esta tierno y lindo y este pues un fic corto ojala y les guste.

**Enseñando a Amar**: En este fic pues de nuevo tenemos a nuestra pareja adorada, Hermione y Draco claro que entre esta historia y la primera notaran ciertas similitudes pero les aviso que la trama es totalmente diferente, ya que esta es un poco mas oscura jejeje.

**Misterios:** A pesar de lo que digan respecto a este fic (lo digo por que recibi una critica muy mordaz y soez sobre él) a mi me gusta y me conmueve en el me remonto a la epoca de Narcisa, Bellatrix, Lucius, Siruis, James, Lili, etc., y aquí planteo un amor que tal se hubiera dado, entre Lucius y Bellatrix, ojala y lo lean y me den su punto de vista.

Solo les pido que si alguno de ellos no es de su agrado no hagan lo que hizo una chica la cual dejo un review muy grosero en el fic de misterios, digo yo estoy abierta a toda clase de criticas, pero hay manera de expresarlas y ella no lo hizo de la manera adecuada, aunque para serles sincera ella me ayudo pues seguí escribiendo.

Por ultimo para que me dejen sus reviews, les aviso que estoy leyendo un fic el cual lleva por titulo extrañas relaciones su autora es Talita Bonita y esta interesante, aunque a mi gusto hay una que otra pareja que no me agrada, pero esta muy interesante así es que dense una vuelta por ahí léanlo y si creen que vale la pena deje un review n.n

Bueno me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo en cualquiera de mis otros fic, cuídense y un beso, bye!


	12. Al Fin Vacaciones

**Capítulo 12 "Al fin Vacaciones"**

La última semana de clases en el colegio pasó tan rápido que casi no lo notaron, pero solo para algunos la semana había pasado rápido por que para otros cada día parecía hacerse eterno, pues aun no se acostumbraban a la idea de que la distancia los separaba…

Harry vamos cambia tu cara – decía Ron mientras ordenaba los pergaminos de Valeria pues se disponía a devolvérselos como se lo había prometido

Quisiera pero no puedo, ya ha pasado un mes y no tengo noticias de ella – dijo el mirando por la ventana como caía la nieve

No puede ser que sigas así por ella – decía Ron mientras tomaba todos los pergaminos

Es que aunque no lo parezca realmente me enamore – dijo Harry mientras miraba a su amigo

Mira vamos a dejar los pergaminos a Valeria y después no vamos al comedor porque me muero de hambre – dijo Ron mientras su amigo se ponía de pie y ambos salían de la sala común

Y ¿como sabrás donde esta Valeria? - preguntaba Harry a su amigo mientras el miraba por los pasillo

Pues sencillo le dije que se los daría en la biblioteca y seguro ahí estará – dijo Ron mientras daban la vuelta y se topaban con Neville

Hola, a donde van – pregunto Neville cuando vio a sus amigos cerca

Pues vamos a buscar a Valeria – dijo Harry quien a pesar de lo que les había pasado aun apreciaba neville

¿Los puedo acompañar? Es que por ser este el último día quiero aprovechar el tiempo y pasarlo en compañía de mis amigos, por que no los veré hasta enero – dijo el chico con cierta tristeza en sus ojos

Claro, vamos es mas me puedes ayudar con estos pergaminos, porque harry esta muy lento desde… - apenas trataba de decir Ron cuando Neville termino la frase

Desde que Tariannë regreso a Meridian – dijo el chico mientras tomaba unos pergaminos y se encaminaban los tres hacia la biblioteca

0o0o0

Muy bien señorita Lancrem – dijo un brujo de cara arrugada y ojos vidriosos a una de las gemelas

Gracias profesor – dijo la chica mientras el maestro aun la veía asombrado

Pues, ha pasado con calificaciones muy altas su examen de cambio de nivel – dijo el brujo mientras miraba un pergamino lleno de buenas calificaciones – y si e de confesarles tanto usted como su hermana me sorprenden aprenden muy rápido, aunque su hermana la supero en varias calificaciones – dijo el brujo quien seguía mirando el pergamino

Si, ella es muy buena es mejor que yo, pero cada uno tiene sus talentos – dijo la gemela al brujo y era cierto puesto que ella había superado a su hermana la materia de encantamientos

Bien, pues se puede retirar su hermana seguro la esta esperando afuera – dijo el brujo mientas le entregaba el pergamino y con un hechizo hacia que la túnica de la chica cambiara de color

¡Ana! ¡Lo logramos! – decía la chica que al salir del salón vio que su hermana la estaba esperando junto a un arco del colegio

Si, al fin somos de 2do. Nivel – dijo la chica sin mostrar mucha emoción

Me dijo el maestro que lo hiciste muy bien y mira ya tenemos las túnicas del otro nivel – decía Tary pues ella esta feliz con su logro

Si, oye te tengo un regalo, porque como tu dices hemos cambiado de nivel – decía Ana mientras le daba un paquete a su hermana

¿Que es Ana? – Preguntaba Tary mientras empezaba a romper el empaque – ah, que bien son dos libros – dijo Tary quien se desilusión al verlos

Que bueno que te gusto el regalo – dijo Ana quien se percato de la sorpresa de su hermana – pero tranquila que nos unos libros comunes, mira este es para ti – dijo Ana mientras le daba el libro el cual estaba forrado en piel de dragón y llevaba grabado el nombre de ella en letras doradas – y este es para…

¿Como? Me das 2 libros pero uno es para mí, pues mejor se lo hubieras dado a alguien mas – decía la chica mientas le entregaba el otro libro a su hermana

Déjame terminar, estos libros son para comunicarse con la persona que quieres y esta lejos – dijo ella mientras miraba la cara de su hermana - ¿no entendiste verdad?

Pues este, no – dijo el murando con cara de interrogación a su hermana (N/A: su cara era así 0.o)

Mira en este libro – dijo Ana mientras tomaba el libro de su hermana y lo abría en cualquier pagina – escribes algo y aparece en este – dijo ella mostrándole a su hermana como funcionaban aquellos libros

¡Ah! Que bueno, así podré hablar con él – dijo Tary mientras abrazaba a su hermana y salía corriendo del lugar

Definitivamente tu hermana esta loca – dijo la voz de un chico que estaba observando todo desde la puerta de los exámenes de cambio de nivel

Si, eso es lo que ocasiona el amor – dijo ella mientras se daba la media vuelta y lo veía de frente

Exacto, pero tu no eres como ella – dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él

No, yo no soy como ella, porque yo no podría estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo – dijo ella mientras besaba al chico(N/A: Hasta que la vemos que hace algo lindo n.n)

0o0o0

Valeria – decía una chica mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la cual estaba Valeria

No grites Padma que aquí estoy – dijo ella mientras la veía

Es que no te imagines quien viene – dijo la chica quien por venir corriendo había perdido un poco la respiración

Pues si no me lo dices no lo voy a saber – dijo Valeria mientras de nuevo metía su cara entre un libro que estaba leyendo

Viene Weasley – dijo la chica quien ya había recuperado la respiración

Si, era eso, ya lo sabia pues le dije que aquí estaría para entregar los pergaminos mas tarde – dijo ella sin despegar la mirada del libro que leía

Si, pero viene con Harry y con Neville – dijo Padma y cuando lo dijo Valeria despego su mirada del libro y se puso mas blanca de lo normal

¿Qué? ¿Como y el a que viene? – dijo Valeria mirando a su amiga

¿Pues no era eso que querías? – dijo Padma quien vio cuando entraron los 3 chicos a la biblioteca – y ya me voy porque ahí vienen – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie

No, por favor no me dejes, quédate conmigo – dijo Valeria a su amiga

No, porque el onceavo mandamiento es no estorbar y pues ahí te quedas – dijo la chica quien al darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida se topo con los chicos

Hola Padma – dijo Ron

Hola, Valeria esta al fondo – dijo la chica mientras salía de la biblioteca

0o0o0

Hermione, ya tienes lista la maleta – pregunto Nudgya mientras ella acomodaba lo ultimo de su ropa en ella

De hecho, si ya esta lista – dijo Hermione mientras salía del cuarto de baño

Bien vamos a cenar porque al fin mañana nos vamos – dijo Nudgya mientras abría la puerta de la habitación

No, quiero ir – dijo Hermione mientras se recostaba en su cama

¿A donde no quieres ir? – pregunto Nudgya mientras cerraba la puerta y se aproximaba a la cama de su amiga

Es que no ir a casa, aun pienso en ellos y los extraño – dijo Hermione mientras se abrazaba a una almohada

Hermione, ellos son tus padres, tienes que ir – dijo la chica tratando de darle palabras de aliento a su amiga

Si, pero seguro estaré ahí yo sola – dijo ella quien no pudo evitar que sus ojos se mostraran vidriosos

Hermione tus padres y los míos son buenos amigos además seguro que en le baile te darás cuenta de cuanta gente hay, que seguro conocerás y pues aparte de que ser hija de los Kelemberg es indicio de que tendrás muchos amigos y muchas cosas por hacer, vamos ya tranquilízate además yo estaré muy cerca de ti – dijo Nudgya mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga y ambas salían de la habitación y bajaban al gran comedor.

0o0o0

Vamos, apresúrate – decía una mujer de cabello castaño a una doncella

Si – dijo la doncella quien salía de la habitación

Que te ocurre Med, tranquilízate mañana es cuando llega aun tienes tiempo – dijo un hombre de cabello castaños mientras abrazaba a la mujer por la espalda

Si, pero es que quiero que todos este perfecto para cuando ella llegue – dijo Med mientras se daba la media vuelta y veía de frente al que era su esposo – además también tenemos que preparar la fiesta de bienvenida, tenemos que enviar muchas lechuzas y preparar los banquetes – decía ella mientras salía de la habitación donde estaba

No se que haré cuando se entere de lo que ocurrirá ese día – dijo Sinhué mientras miraba por la ventana los fríos colores del atardecer.

0o0o0

Bien queridos alumnos pues este es su último día en el colegio, como bien saben algunos de ustedes partirán para pasar las fiestas con su familia – decía Dumbledore mientras los alumnos lo miraban – Y regresaran a principios del siguiente año, y con nuevos ánimos para terminar su ciclo escolar – Dumbledore miraba a los alumnos satisfecho por los logros de cada uno.

Cuando Dumbledore termino de hablar los alumnos se dispusieron a comenzar con su ultima cena en el castillo del año, ya que cuando regresaran seria un año nuevo y con muchas sorpresas que les depararía el destino a todos los alumnos, la cena paso rápida, sin muchas novedades todos se despedían de sus compañeros ya que algunos pasarían las fiestas en el castillo otros irían con sus familias, llego el termino de la cena y los alumnos regresaron a sus salas comunes, para poder pasar la ultima noche en le castillo ya que al día siguiente partirían muy temprano

Ron, date prisa nos tenemos que ir – decía Harry a su amigo mientras este tomaba las maletas pues esas fiestas las pasaría en casa de los Weasley

Cinco minutos más – decía Ron cubriéndose la cara con las mantas

Ron, ya se nos hizo tarde, para no variar tenemos que irnos o pasaremos las fiestas de nuevo aquí en el castillo – decía Harry quien ya estaba listo y se estaba colocando su capa

Mm ya que no queda de otra mas que ponerme de pie – dijo Ron mientras tomaba una toalla y entraba al cuarto de baño, ya en la habitación solo quedaban el y harry pues Seamus, Neville y los demás ya habían bajado a desayunar.

0o0o0

¿Verdad que vas a estar bien? – preguntaba Neville a una chica pelirroja la cual tenia su mirada triste

¿Que quieres que te diga? – contesto ella de mala gana

Que me prometes, que estarás bien – decía Neville mientras la abrazaba y ella dejaba que el calor del cuerpo de el la inundara pues se sentía muy fría.

Valeria ya viste eso – decía Padma a su amiga mientras ambas pasaban por el pasillo llevando las maletas, pues como buenas Ravenclaw eran muy puntuales y bien organizadas

No, definitivamente no planeo dejar que eso arruine mis planes – dijo Valeria mientras ambas caminaban hacia el comedor y fingía no haber visto ni sentido nada.

0o0o0

Nudgya, anda o no encontraremos lugar en el tren – decía Hermione pues ambas chicas ya estaban en el anden pero Nudgya buscaba con la mirada a alguien

Esta bien ya voy – decía Nudgya mientras le daba su maleta al mago que siempre los ayudaba a subir al tren

A quien buscas, te ves muy distraída – decía Hermione mientras empezaban a buscar por los compartimientos ya que muchos de ellos estaban ya ocupados

A nadie, solo miraba… mira ahí hay uno – decía Nudgya mientras ambas entraban al compartimiento y se acomodaban - ¿Draco viajara con nosotras? – preguntaba nudgya quien rápidamente se coloco cerca de la ventana

No, dijo que tenia algo que hablar con… bueno ya sabes con sus gorilas – decía Hermione mientras concentraba su atención en su amiga.

0o0o0

Ya podemos bajar a desayunar – dijo Ron cuando salio del cuarto de baño ya listo

Lamento decirte Ron, que no ya no tenemos tiempo, bueno mejor dicho ya no tienes tiempo porque yo ya desayune – dijo Harry mientras tomaba su baúl y abría la puerta

Que porque no me despertaste, y con el hambre que tengo – decía Ron mientras de mala gana tomaba su cosas y seguía a Harry, pero un ruido llamo su atención – que raro mira una lechuza – dijo Ron mientras se daba la vuelta para ir hacia la ventana donde estaba la lechuza tocando el cristal de la ventana con su pico.

Ron eso nada tiene de raro – dijo el chico mientras seguía su camino y Ron tomaba el paquete que tenia la lechuza y cuando este lo tomo, la lechuza se dio la vuelta y de nuevo emprendió su vuelo

Harry este paquete es para ti – dijo Ron mientras el cerraba la ventana y se encaminaba hacia donde estaba Harry

¿Para mí? – dijo harry mientras tomaba el paquete, mirándolo extrañamente pero no lo abrió, solo lo deposito en su baúl y ambos salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al anden.

Mira ahí están – dijo Hermione a nudgya cuando vio que Harry y Ron arribaron al anden – Chicos, suban rápido, aquí hay espacio – dijo Hermione mientras asomaba su cabeza por la ventana del compartimiento

Mira, ahí esta Hermione, vamos seguro nos reservo un lugar – dijo harry a su amigo mientras ambos subían al Tren

Hay Nudgya, no te pregunte si te molestaba que vinieran – decía hermione cuando vio que su amiga se puso completamente seria cuando Hermione nombro a sus amigos

No hay problema Hermione, sabes bien que a mi ellos me son indiferentes, además si hubiera problema ya que, ya los llamaste – dijo nudgya con un tono lleno de sarcasmo

Nudgya, deberás si te molesta les pediré que e vayan – dijo hermione mientras se preocupaba pues había actuado muy inconscientemente, sobretodo porque era bien sabido que los Malfoy y los Weasley no se soportaban

Mira Hermione, deberás no te preocupes seguro me quedare dormida, pues el viaje a mi siempre me duerme y tu podrás hablar con ellos – dijo nudgya pero ella bien sabia que mentía pues sentía una enorme necesidad de estar con Ron, ya que el había logrado lo que nadie.

Hola, Hermione – dijo harry quien pensó que estaba sola, pero vio a la chica rubia que desde hacia 6 meses se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Hermione – hola nudgya – termino de decir Harry mientras veía de manera rara a su amiga

Hola, pasa no te quedes en la puerta – dijo Hermione pero esta solo vio a Harry y pues sintió cierto alivio ya que Ron no estaría lo cual significaría un problema menos

Al fin pude acomodarlo - dijo Ron mientras entraba al compartimiento, y cuando la vio ahí no supo que hacer su puso tan rojo y que decir de ella, se puso mas pálida de lo que era

Este Ron pasa – dijo Hermione y este se sentó al lado de nudgya esta solo cruzo los brazos y cerro sus ojos.

El viaje había comenzado, fueron pocos los alumnos que se quedaron en el castillo, pero aun así estaban los alumnos de primero corriendo por los pasillo del ande y como siempre los prefectos detrás de ellos, tratando de que se controlaran…

Sabes hermione, me llego un paquete y aun no lo he podido abrir – dijo Harry a su amiga pues tanto Ron como Nudgya permanecían dormidos, claro uno en cada esquina del compartimiento

¿Y donde esta? – decía hermione mirando los bellos ojos verdes de Harry

Pues, de hecho lo deje con mi baúl, oye ¿y si vamos por él? – dijo Harry a su amiga mientras veía como Ron y nudgya estaba dormidos.

Pero tal vez no nos lo entreguen, pero nada perdemos si lo intentamos, vamos porque seguro Ron no se despertará y que decir de Nudgya – dijo Hermione mientras ambos chicos salían del compartimiento dejándolos solos. Ron sintió cuando sus compañeros salieron del compartimiento se puso de pie y se acerco a la chica rubia la cual si estaba profundamente dormida…

Cielos eres tan linda, aun cuando duermes, no tienes idea de cuanto me gustas, quisiera que fueras totalmente mía, que ni el aire tocara tu blanca y dulce piel – dijo Ron mientras que sin pensarlos dos veces se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, al principio el solo rozaba los labios de ella, pero pronto obtuvo respuesta por parte de Nudgya quien le devolvió el beso y a su ves loa brazo el hizo lo mismo.

¿Como supiste que era yo? – dijo el mientras le veía de una tierna manera, pues esos ojos grises lo tenían hipnotizado

Porque reconozco tus labios – dijo ella mientras de nuevo lo besaba

Te ves muy linda hoy – dijo el mientras ellos ocultaba su cara en el pecho de él

Te he extrañado mucho, la verdad es que no se como voy a hacer para soportar estas vacaciones sin verte – dijo Ella mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte a él

Tranquila ya encontraremos la forma de poder vernos – dijo Ron mientras e daba un tierno beso en la frente – y a que debemos que tu hermano no este con nosotros – dijo Ron mientras la tenia entre sus brazos

Cosas de él y sus gorilas, pero en el andén no me podré despedir de ti porque ahí estarán mis padres – dijo Nudgya a su amor secreto

Tranquila, yo lo entiendo – dijo el mientras le daba un beso y se ponía de pie – mejor voy a dar un paseo por los pasillos no vaya a ser que nos descubran Hermione y harry,

Si tienes razón – dijo nudgya quien se levanto le dio un beso a Ron y salio del compartimiento

Tenias que ser una Malfoy haces lo que quieres – dijo Ron mientras este de nuevo se sentaba

0o0o0

Ya Valeria dime que paso en la biblioteca – dijo Padma a su amiga mientras ambas caminaban por el pasillo

No te lo diré pero tenlo por seguro que estoy mejor que antes – dijo Valeria mientras que al pasar por un anden se dio cuenta de ahí estaba el con Ginny – hasta que los encontramos – dijo Valeria mientras sacaba de su túnica un libro y entraba al compartimiento donde estaban los chicos – Hay disculpen que los interrumpa pero necesito entregarte esto – dijo Valeria mientras enraba en el compartimiento seguida Padma y ambas se sentaban frente a la pareja mientras Ginny las veía con unos ojos que si fueran puñales ambas estarían muertas

No te preocupes Valeria, dime ¿que pasa? – dijo Neville mientras dejaba de abrazar a Ginny y su atención se concentraba en Valeria

Pues es que tu libro de Herbólogia esta muy interesante por desgracia aun no lo termino de leer, ¿me lo podrías prestar en las vacaciones? – dijo Valeria mientras Padma mira con asombro a su amiga

Claro no hay problema – dijo Neville mientas Ginny comenzaba a cambiar el color de cara por el color de su cabello

Y es que en casa, bueno en el invernadero tenemos varias de las platas que están en este libro y pues quería estudiarlas – dijo Valeria mientras Neville se emocionaba con la conversación

Que plantas tienes, en casa de mi abuela también tenemos varias de estas plantas, pero también me faltan algunas – dijo Neville mientras ambos se concentraban solo en la conversación

Pies mira que te parece si vas a mi casa estas vacaciones y ahí seguro nos daremos cuenta de que plantas son las que no tienes, y seguro las podremos compartir – dijo Valeria mientras podía ver la rabia en los ojos de Ginny

Claro, tenlo por seguro que iré a tu casa – dijo Neville mientras también se ponía de pie

Bien pues entonces lo dejamos, me llevo el libro que tengas un lindo viaje – dijo Valeria mientras se acercaba a Neville y le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras Padma aun veía impactada la escena, ambas chicas salieron dejando solos a Neville y a Ginny

0o0o0

Gracias es muy amable – dijo Hermione a un hombre mientras salía de un compartimiento

¿Lo conseguiste? – preguntaba Harry a su amiga cuando la vio salir de aquel lugar

Si, no fue fácil pero aquí esta – dijo la chica mientras de sus ropas se sacaba el un paquete y se lo entregaba a Harry - ¿Qué es? – pregunto Hermione mientras él lo desenvolvía y se daba cuenta de que un libro el cual llevaba un carta.

Parece ser un libro, mira tiene una carta – dijo el chico mientras abría la carta la cual estaba escrita con una tinta color púrpura…

Harry…

Se que no te he escrito y que de hecho no te culparía si ya encontraste a alguien más, estas en todo tu derecho pero es que, he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de los exámenes de cambio de nivel y pues hasta hoy, tuve oportunidad, pero mi hermana me regalo estos libros, se que aun no lo entiendes, pero solo te pido que hoy a las 11 de la noche tengas este libro cerca de ti y lo mantengas abierto y cerca de tu vista…

Te Quiero, Tariannë Lancrem

Bien Harry, ¿de quien es? – pregunto Hermione a su amigo cuando este aparto la vista de la carta

Es de… de Tary – dijo Harry quien no pudo evitar emocionarse al tener noticias de ella

Y, ¿Qué dice? – preguntaba Hermione mientras ojeaba el libro el cual tenia sus paginas en blanco – aunque seguro es que no te tardaras en leerlo porque no tiene nada escrito – termino de decir Hermione cuando entraron al compartimiento y solo encontraron a Ron

Vaya, ¿A dónde fueron? – decía Ron quien ahora ocupaba el lugar de Hermione

Pues, por ahí y ¿Dónde esta Nudgya? – pregunto Hermione al no verla ahí

Pues, de hecho no lo se, yo desperté y ella ya no estaba – dijo Ron mientras miraba como unos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer

Seguro debió de ir con Draco, pero en rato regresa – dijo Hermione mientras tomaba asiento y veía a sus 2 amigos

Bien, Harry de quien es el libro, ¿quien te lo mando? – preguntaba Ron al ver a su amigo con la mirada perdida

Pues, de hecho lo mando Tary – dijo Harry quien al mencionar el nombre de la chica mostró una sonrisa en su cara

Vaya de nuevo aparecen las gemelas – dijo Ron mirando a Harry – y, ¿le vas a responder la carta? – pregunto Ron quien ya tenia el libro en sus manos y también ojeaba las paginas de este.

No, porque no se donde estará – decía Harry mientras le quietaba el libro a Ron

Bueno pues, dejemos a las gemelas por un lado ¿quieren, y mejor díganme donde pasaran las fiestas – decía Hermione mientras miraba a ambos

Pues en casa, de Ron, ¿quieres venir? – preguntaba Harry a Hermione mientras Ron seguía mirando por la ventana

Aunque quiero, no puedo mis padres planean un baile o algo así, me mandaron una carta y por lo que leí tendré unas vacaciones muy ocupadas – dijo Hermione no con mucha emoción en su voz

Era obvio, los Kelemberg no pueden dejar demostrar a su hija, bueno darlo a conocer deben de estar muy emocionados – decía Ron quien en cierto modo conocía la fama de la familia

¿De que hablas Ron? – pregunto Hermione pues el tono que había usado para referirse a su familia no le había agradado

De nada Herms, mira ya falta poco para llegar – dijo ron quien noto como el tren había disminuido la velocidad

Si, creo que mejor nos alistamos – dijo Harry mientras recogía su capa, y tomaba su libro y su carta, al igual que Hermione se ponía su capa negra con un escudo diferente al de sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola…

Bueno pues he aquí al fin el capitulo 12, si se que me he tardado en subirlo, pero es que este fic, poco le falta para llegar a su fin… Bueno pues en esta ocasión le vamos a dar la bienvenida a **silviota**, es un placer contar con tu presencia dentro de este fic, n.n

Bueno, pues este capi para mi gusto esta largo y he confesarles que tuve que acortarlo debido a que si lo ponía todo, seguro se hubieran cansado de leer y pues obviamente no lo hubieran leído, o les hubiera parecido tedioso, pero bueno aquí esta la continuación al fin y no se preocupen que el siguiente capi, lo subiré mas pronto que este y pues, será mas lago que este (¬¬ si lo c seguro no querrán leerlo…) y demos gracias a mi _musa_ que al fin se digno a hacer cato de presencia…

En fin ya fue mucho de habladurías, y pues si creen que lo merece dejen su review, cuídense besos y bye!

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸.Nosotros fabricamos nuestros sueños.¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°**


	13. Antes de la Tormenta

**Capítulo 12 "Antes de la Tormenta"**

Cuando al fin el tren paro, los alumnos comenzaron a descender y buscar a sus familias en el anden, pronto este estuvo lleno de todos los alumnos, todos estaban felices de haber regresado por una temporada a sus hogares, los alumnos corrían de una lado a otro despidiéndose de sus compañeros y otros presentando a sus padres sus nuevos amigos, los mas felices eran los de primer año, pues ellos no estaban acostumbrados a la separación.

Pero pronto se observo a la familia Malfoy eran fáciles de distinguir ante todo guardaban esa mirada fría, que los caracterizaba. Narcisa y Lucius estaba junto a una pareja que contrastaba con ellos ya que sus miradas transmitían amor, al igual que el tono de sus piele y cabello, pues si bien la piel de los Malfoy era de un blanco muy pálido y de cabellos platinados, la de los Kelemberg era lo contrario su tez ya que era de un blanco bronceado y sus cabellos eran castaños, pero ambas familias tenían ese aire de superioridad. Fue entonces cuando un grupo de chicos descendió del tren y los observo…

Mira ahí esta mamá – dijo Nudgya mientras se abría paso entre los alumnos y se dirigía a ella

¡Nudgya! – dijo Narcisa mientras corría a abrazar a su hija de la cual estuvo separada tanto tiempo – Linda, cuanto te he extrañado – decía Narcisa mientras abrazaba a Nudgya

Ángel, ya estas aquí, ya te extrañábamos – dijo Sinhué mientras veía como Hermione se acercaba tímidamente a ellos

A si es que ella es el ángel del que tanto hablas – dijo Lucius mientras veía a Hermione de una manera extraña

Si, Lucius ella es nuestro ángel – dijo Meredith mientras se acercaba a Hermione pues sintió que ese comentario incomodo a Hermione

Pues mucho gusto – dijo Lucius mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y le daba un beso

Igualmente, Señor Malfoy – dijo Hermione quien no perdía la compostura a pesar de lo que sentía hacia él

Bien, pues nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Sinhué mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa y el carrito de Hermione

Si nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Lucius al ver a Nudgya y a Draco junto a Narcisa

Espero que vayan a la presentación – dijo Meredith mientras comenzaban a salir del lugar

Claro ahí estaremos – dijo Narcisa mientras veía como los Kelemberg se alejaban de ahí

Bien pues vamos a casa – dijo Lucius mientras tomaba a Nudgya y salían de aquel lugar

0o0o0

Chicos, donde se habían metido – dijo Molly mientras regañaba a Ron y Harry pues Ginny ya estaba con ella

Mama, estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas – dijo Ron quien se sonrojo por los gritos que había lanzado su madre

Bien y ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – pregunto Molly, al verlos solo a ellos

¿Que no te lo ha dicho Ginny? – pregunto Ron mientras veía como la mirada de Ginny parecía hueca

Ella, ira con su familia estas fechas señora, se fue con su familia mágica con los Kelemberg – dijo Harry quien en su mirada había un brillo especial

Bueno pues menos mal, pero dices que se fue con los Kelemberg, acaso ellos son su familia – dijo Molly mientras el cuarteto comenzaba a salir del anden

Si, es que ya sabes que hermione no era hija natural de los Granger, bien pues sus padres mágicos la reclamaron y pues de hecho ya no esta en la misma casa que nosotros – dijo Ron mientras seguían caminando para salir de la estación del tren.

0o0o0

Mira Ana, recibimos una invitación – decía su hermana mientras agitaba una carta

¿A si y para que es? – dijo Ana con su misma voz fría sin mostrar interés

Pues es de los Kelemberg – decía Tary mientras bajaban al salón principal del lugar donde se encontraban

Vaya veo que descubriste la invitación – dijo una mujer de cabello negro y finas facciones

Si, madrina podemos ir – dijo Tary mientras comenzaba a leer la carta y su hermana y su madrina tomaban asiento en los sofás de aquella estancia

Srita. Black y compañía

Nos es grato saludarle cordialmente y a su vez deseamos que nos honre con su presencia en el baile de presentación el cual se llevara acabo en el salón de la mansión de la familia Kelemberg. Esperamos contar con su presencia y con la de sus ahijadas, es indispensable que en el baile se usen antifaces. El evento se llevará acabo el sábado de la semana en curso. Nos despedimos deseando que pase unas fiestas agradables…

Fam. Kelemberg

Si, es genial un baile de antifaces – dijo Tary mientras daba vueltas agitando la invitación y Ana y Bellatrix la miraban con desconcierto

Pareces muy emocionada en ir – dijo Ana quien seguía con su actitud llena de frialdad

Si, Ana es que imagínate la música, los invitados los disfraces, la comida ¿no te emociona? – pregunto Tary mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana y la miraba a los ojos

Claro suena divertido y emocionante, pero seguro abra que llevar pareja – dijo Ana mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana

Bien, pues esta decidido, iremos a esa fiesta para que ambas se distraigan, abra que ir a escoger los vestidos y los antifaces – dijo Bellatrix quien cambio su tono de voz por uno un poco mas dulce

Madrina, ¿puedo invitar a Triztán? – pregunto Anarannë a Bellatrix

No creo que sea lo apropiado, pero lo mas seguro es que ya este invitado – dijo Bellatrix mientras tomaba su capa negra –Bien pues vamos hay muchas cosas que comprar – fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras sus 2 ahijadas la seguían y salían de aquella mansión.

0o0o0

Valeria, baja – dijo la voz de una mujer mientras llamaba a la chica

Si mama ya voy – contesto esta mientras salía de la habitación y descendía por las escaleras

Hija, hemos recibido una invitación para una fiesta de los Kelemberg, ya sabes que las reglas de la etiqueta no nos permitirían faltar, por lo tanto espero que no tengas algún pretexto para asistir – dijo la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos amielados a la que era su hija

Pero esas fiestas son aburridas, además lo mas seguro es que no haya nadie de mi edad – dijo Valeria mientras se dejaba caer sobre un cómodo sillón

Te equivocas hija, lo mas seguro es que haya mucha gente de tu edad, pues es el baile de presentación de la hija de los Kelemberg y por lo tanto querrán que conozca a gente de su clase y que además sea de su edad – dijo la mujer mientras observaba por la ventana como los colores fríos de la noche comenzaban a caer sobre lo que antes era la luz del día

A pues en ese caso seguro estará interesante – dijo Valeria quien a su vez pensaba que lo mas probable era que en ese baile estuviera Neville y pues podría tener algún encuentro con el

Además es un baile de antifaces – dijo la madre de Valeria mientras se emocionaba al igual que su hija

Eso esta mucho mejor, iré a escoger mi vestido, pero ¿Cuándo es el baile? – pregunto Valeria quien ya salía del salón donde estaba su madre

Es el sábado de esta semana - fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de que su hija saliera corriendo de aquel lugar

0o0o0

Bien Ángel esta es tu habitación – dijo Meredith mientras le mostraba el lugar

Es muy grande – dijo hermione mientras veía que la habitación tenia 2 balcones y a su ves era un lugar muy amplio, y todo estaba decorado en color perla y color lila – y es muy hermoso – dijo ella mientras dejaba su baúl a un lado de su cama

Y aquí esta toda esta tu guardarropa – dijo Meredith mientras abría una puerta la cual daba a una habitación pequeña llena de vestidos zapatos y un sin fin de accesorios

¿Todo eso es mió? – pregunto Hermione quien al entrar vio mucha ropa muy fina, bella y elegante

Todo, Ángel eso y mas te mereces – dijo Sinhué quien la contemplaba desde la entrada a la habitación – por cierto el baile se celebrara este sábado, dentro de unos momento vendrá una costurera para tomarte las medidas y para hacerte tu vestido

Que el sábado pero para eso faltan 2 días – dijo Hermione saliendo del guardarropa muy sorprendida

Si Ángel por eso tenemos que apurarnos – dijo Meredith a su hija – Ángel te dejamos descansar porque estos 2 días serán muy pesados y difíciles para ti – dijo Meredith mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su hija y tanto ella como Sinhué salían de la habitación de Hermione

Que una fiesta, pero no conoceré a nadie bueno solo a Nudgya y a Draco, pero todo esto porque me recuperaron, definitivamente es como Ron lo dijo no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de presentarme en sociedad, pero es tan grande este lugar, y es tan bello – pensaba Hermione mientras salía a uno de los balcones y observaba el jardín el cual tenia un lago y a su alrededor había flores de mucho estilos, a lo lejos se podía ver la estructura de lo que parecía ser un invernadero – seguro que Neville tiene uno igual en su casa –dijo Hermione para si misma pues recordó que a su amigo le encantaba la Herbólogia – pues esta es mi nueva vida tendré que acostumbrarme – fue lo ultimo que dijo ella mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y dejaba que el sueño la apresara para poder descansar del largo día que había tenido.

0o0o0

Genial, ya son las once y tengo el libro abierto y aun no entiendo nada – dijo Harry quien seguía ojeando el libro cuando de pronto el libro se paro en una de las pagina y aparecieron unas letras inscritas en el.

_¿Hay alguien ahí?_ – Decía la escritura que había aparecido en aquel libro y harry recordó cuando el libro de su segundo año, decidió contestar preguntando - ¿Quién eres? O ¿Qué eres? – y espero a que las letras se desvanecieran y ver la respuesta – _Soy Tary, ¿eres tu Harry? –_ Pudo leer Harry quien al ver el nombre de Tary se emociono mucho – Tary, te he extrañado tanto, pero ¿de donde sacaste estos libros? – Escribió Harry quien en esos momentos hubiera preferido entrar por el libro como aquella ves y ver a la chica –_ Fueron un regalo de mi hermana. Yo también te he extrañado mucho _– era lo que se leía en el libro Harry estaba tan emocionado escribiendo que su letra poco se distinguía – ¿Te veré en estas vacaciones? – pregunto Harry emocionado pues quería besarla de nuevo abrazarla y decirlo como se sintió el mes en que no tuvo noticias de ella –_ Te invitare a un baile será en la mansión de los Kelemberg, te enviare una lechuza con todos los datos para poder verte ahí, puedes llevar a tu amigo Ron_ - fue lo ultimo que Harry leyó en el libro antes de que alguien entrara al lugar donde estaba.

Harry, que haces aquí ya deberías de estas dormido – dijo Ron cuando lo vio sentado en la sala

Solo meditaba y pensaba las cosas - dijo mientras cerraba el libro

A si y en que pensabas – pregunto Ron mientras se sentaba en otro sofá que estaba en la sala

Pues la fiesta que darán los padres de hermione, es seguro que no nos invitaran – decía Harry mientras miraba las brazas de la chimenea

No creo, mi padre no tiene relaciones con esa familia de hecho dice que son como los Malfoy – dijo Ron mientras su mirada se veía perdida

A si que son como los Malfoy, y como es ella – pregunto Harry quien daba por hecho que entre su amigo y Nudgya había algo

Pues ella es muy dulce y la quiero mucho, además… - iba a continuar Ron cuando se dio cuenta de que sin querer le había confesado a Harry sobre su relación con Nudgya

Me alegro de que al fin te hayas animado a contarme sobre tu relación – dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la habitación de Ron

Que, yo, cuando, este Harry – eran tantas las cosas que quería decir Ron que sabia por cual de todas empezar

Buenas noches Ron – dijo Harry quien ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras.

0o0o0

¿Los vas a invitar, aunque no debas? – pregunto Anarannë mientras veía como Tary doblaba y le entregaba una carta a la misma lechuza que había llevado el libro a Harry

Claro, quiero verlo y como dijeron que era de Antifaces, nadie se dará cuenta de que es él – dijo Tary muy convencida de esto ultimo

¿Estas segura? – pregunto Ana mientras se veía en un espejo y jugaba con su cabello

A menos que tu se los digas, no habrá quien se entere – dijo Tary mientras abría el balcón de la habitación donde estaban y la lechuza salía volando de aquel lugar.

De mi no saldrá nada, bien lo sabes – decía Ana cuando llamaron a la puerta y entro una doncella

Señorita Anarannë – decía la doncella mientras agachaba la cabeza – la espera la señorita Bellatrix, para salir – dijo la joven mientras salía de la habitación

Bien pues me voy – decía la chica de ojos violetas mientras tomaba una túnica de color negro y salía de la habitación dejando sola a Tary

0o0o0

Voy a salir – dijo la chica mientras tomaba su tunica y se acercaba a la chimenea

A donde vas, voy contigo – dijo un chico mientras también tomaba su capa y se acercaba a ella

No, no iras porque no quiero que me acompañes tengo cosas que hacer, además tengo que ir sola – dijo la chica mientras se metía en la chimenea y murmuraba mientras aventaba polvos flu y se iba entre las llamas

Si, que esta loca, algo debe de estarle pasando – dijo el chico mientras se daba la media vuelta y miraba a los ojos a si amigo

Si, debe de estar pasando por algo muy difícil – dijo Harry mientras miraba la venta y se daba cuenta que una gran lechuza se acercaba a la casa.

0o0o0

Bienvenida – dijo un hombre que vestía completamente de negro cuando vio a una chica pelirroja aparecer por la chimenea

Gracias, ¿donde están? – pregunto la pelirroja mirando la habitación en la que se encontraba

Que bueno que te preocupas por mi – dijo una chica de ojos violetas mirando a la pelirroja – aunque claro, es bueno que te preocupes, porque eso demuestra que soy mejor que tu – dijo la chica mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón de cuero negro

Que estúpida eres, si pregunte por ti, es porque ansió mucho enfrentarte – dijo la pelirroja mientras la otra chica sacaba su barita y le apuntaba

Weasley, no hables así, estas en un lugar donde yo tengo más preferencias – y dicho esto la chica lanzo un hechizo a la pelirroja pero esta muy a tiempo lo esquivo

Como te atreves, _¡rictusempra!_ – dijo la chica mientras Anarannë seguía sentada y antes de que el rayo la tocara, otro haz de luz evito que el hechizo que había lanzado Ginny llegara a Anarannë

¿Que demonios ocurre aquí? – pregunto una mujer de cabello tan negro como la noche – Que pretenden, para el duelo aun falta mucho, y tu no te avergüenzas de venir a causar disturbios en la casa de tu Lord – dijo la mujer como reprimenda a la chica pelirroja – Bien ya están listas, el quiere hablar con ustedes - dicho esto ambas chicas siguieron a la mujer la cual las guió a una habitación la cual no estaba muy lejos de ahí, entraron y vieron aun hombre el cual parecía estar cansado, o esperando algo.

Es bueno verlas antes del gran día – dijo el hombre quien en su voz se podía percibir que se encontraba débil

Mi Lord – dijo Anarannë mientras se postraba a su pies – esperaba poder verte antes del encuentro – dijo la chica quien aun permanecía a los pies de aquel hombre mientras que en Ginny solo había frialdad en su mirada

Mi lord, el duelo será el día indicado – dijo Ginny quien seguía de pie, mientras que Anarannë se comenzaba a poner de pie para poder ver la cara de su Señor

Tu siempre, al grano ¿verdad Weasley? Pero tranquila el duelo se llevara acabo el día indicado y ambas me demostraran quien será mas digna de ser la dirigente de esta gente y así tomar el mando mientras yo no este – dijo el hombre mientras una gran serpiente se acerba a su oído – vaya parece que ya quieren enfrentarse a duelo, pues en el otro salón por poco y lo hacen - dijo el hombre mientras dirigía una mirada fría a ambas chicas

Mi lord, mi intención no era venir a causar disturbios en tu casa – dijo Ginny quien a pesar de todo seguía teniendo modales

Tonta, nunca debes de disculparte _¡Cruciato! _– dijo el hombre mientras Ginny caía al suelo retorciéndose – si piensas dirigir este lugar nunca debes de mostrar debilidad y lo que hiciste fue algo débil – decía el hombre mientras miraba como la chica se ponía en pie

Señor, Potter, esta cada vez mas cerca de donde lo queremos – dijo la chica de ojos violetas a su lord

Bien, eso es algo que podremos aprovechar muy bien – dijo el señor oscuro mientras la pelirroja, veía con odio a la chica de ojos violetas – ambas saben cuan importante es este plan, espero que ambas puedan cumplir bien su misión, saben que yo regresare y seré mas fuerte, pero necesito que cuiden bien de mis dominios, para eso las traje aquí para que ambas se vean antes del duelo, veo que entre ustedes hay mucho odio entre ambas, y eso me agrada, bien sabré cual de las dos es mejor – dijo el hombre mientras e daba la media vuelta y miraba por la ventana y se veía la oscura noche ambas se pueden ir - dijo el hombre mientras ambas salían del salón.

Espero que te hayas hecho a la idea del dolor, porque lo sentirás y mas – dijo la chica de ojos violetas

Porque no dijiste que tu hermana es la que tiene cerca de potter y no tu – dijo la chica pelirroja mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la misma mujer de cabello negro y el hombre que había recibido a pelirroja le dio la capa a ambas chicas y la mujer de cabello negro y la chica de ojos violetas salieron del lugar mientras la pelirroja se dirigía hacia la chimenea y salía de aquella mansión.

0o0o0

Harry…

Mañana será el baile de presentación de tu amiga Hermione, el baile será de antifaces, sabemos que los Weasley no serán invitados, pero aquí te mando la copia de la invitación para que puedan asistir en el baile estarán Nudgya, Anarannë, Livia, Aldana, Triztán, Mark, como sabes todos ellos son gente de sangre pura por consiguiente están invitados, y también habrá mucha gente de Hogwarts, vayan con un antifaz yo te veré ahí, ya lo veras, hasta pronto y espero verte mañana en el baile.

Mi afecto, siempre… Tariannë

Ron, mañana iremos al baile de Hermione – dijo Harry mientras le mostraba la carta a su amigo

¿A si? Como iremos si no tenemos invitación, además seguramente ira mucha gente que a la cual no conocemos – dijo Ron quien se había puesto de pie y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

Ron pues tenemos una invitación además la familia Malfoy asistirá, al igual que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts, vamos anda será divertido ir – dijo Harry mientras que Ron se daba media vuelta y se acercaba a Harry

Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo – dijo Ron mirando estupefacto a Harry

Claro, que te parece si vamos a comprar unos antifaces y un traje – dijo Harry mientras se colocaba su capa y salían de la habitación en la que estaban.

La noche pronto cayo sobre aquel lugar y se hizo presente todos dormían, o al menos algunos trataban de hacerlo si bien no podían dormir, por las presiones, por la emoción o por los sueños que tenían, aun así el tipo seguía presente y parecía que iba a dar marcha atrás en lo que había ocurrido.

En una lugar alejado de la ciudad se apreciaba la figura de dos personas parecían ser una chica y un joven había mucha neblina en aquel lugar, de pronto el se comenzó a acercar a ella y le murmuro algo ella solo sonrió y agacho su mirada, el la tomaba por la barbilla y el levanto su rostros y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de la chica parecía que al fin eso se iba a cumplir al fin probaría sus labios…

Aldana – decía una voz mientras movía a la joven que aun dormía

¿Qué quieres? Ese era un sueño muy hermoso – dijo la que aun permanecía en la cama y cubría su rostro con las mantas

¿De nuevo el mismo sueño? – pregunto la joven mientras que se recostaba junto a la otra chica

Si, de nuevo él, pero no lo conozco – dijo Aldana mientras seguia debajo de sus frazadas

Vamos levántate hoy es el baile y hay que arreglarnos – dijo Livia mientras la destapaba

No quiero ir – dijo Alda quien de nuevo se cubría la cara con sus frazadas

A lo mejor, ahí encuentras al chico de tus sueños, anda no tienes nada que perder – dijo Livia a su amiga a quien le cambio la cara cuando escucho ese comentario

Mmm tienes razón y sino esta seguro entre Ana y yo hacemos pasar un mal rato a Hermione – fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica ante ponerse de pie y entrar al cuarto de baño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holas ...

Espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo estoy pues digamos que estoy y pues eso ya es una gran ganancia, que les puedo decir se que se deben de estar de un gran nervio porque aun no podemos llegar al baile, pero créanme que como se me ha dificultado escribir puesto que en definitiva esto ya casi termina, por lo tanto necesito pensar muy bien las cosas…

Del capitulo anterior casi no recibí reviews tal vez porque el capitulo no les gusto y no las culpo, y hoy de nuevo les digo si creen que el capitulo merezca un reviews pues se los dejo a su consideración si creen que lo merece pues dejen su reviews si no es así pues ni mocho…

Bien pues pronto subiré el siguiente capi, espero y les guste ya que en el siguiente si veremos la fiesta al fin, bien pues por el momento es todo y ojala y me puedan dar sus opiniones acerca de los personajes que agregue y que no les gusta, bien ya me retiro las deja su humilde escritora y ojala pronto tenga noticias de algunas de ustedes, se cuidan y muchos besos, bye!


	14. Una Noche de Sorpresas parte 1

**Capítulo 14 "Una noche de sorpresas" parte 1**

Bien, ya sabes cual es el plan y espero no me falles – dijo un hombre de cabello platinado a un joven que le daba la espalda

El chico parecía no haber escuchado la orden de su padre pues seguía en su mundo

Draco, nunca entiendes, porque no aceptas las ordenes – dijo una dama rubia quien acaba de llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los 2 hombres - Además tienes que tomar en cuenta que es lo mejor para ti y para ella – decía la mujer quien se acercaba al hombre

Si bien tu madre lo entiende porque tu no – dijo el hombre rubio mientras tanto el como su esposa salían de aquel lugar dejando al chico solo con su conciencia

0o0o0o0

Cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar que acaso no podemos irnos y ya – dijo una joven de cabello castaño a los que parecían ser sus padres.

Valeria por favor, compórtate no podemos llegar hasta dentro de unos momentos, además también invitaron a Livia y Aldana por eso vinimos por ellas – dijo el que parecía ser el padre de la chica.

Genial, mis adoradas primas – dijo la chica quien recordó que cuando ambas estuvieron en Hogwarts ninguna de ellas se digno siquiera a saludarla parecía como si fueran desconocidas y solo se hubieran encontrado ahí y no tuvieran un pasado en común cosa que a ella le incomodo muchísimo pues de niñas eras muy amigas.

En seguida bajan las señoritas - dijo una doncella mientras se acercaba a la familia que esperaba pacientemente en la estancia de aquella casa.

Ojala y entres a Meridian, seria muy bueno que las tres estuvieran en el mismo colegio – dijo la madre de Valeria mientras observaba el fuego que apenas intentaba no desaparecer de la chimenea.

Si, no tienes idea de cuanto deseo entrar a ese colegio – dijo Valeria en un tono lleno de sarcasmo mientras se veía en un espejo el vestido que llevaba y pues, el que había elegido la hacia verse muy bella, era de un color vino oscuro el cual hacia resaltar sus ojos color miel así como también la blancura de su piel, el vestido era con los hombros descubiertos estaba asinturado y llevaba una caída la cual acentuaba que ya no era una niño sino una jovencita y muy bella, llevaba su cabello recogido en una semi coleta la de la cual caían alguno caireles sobre sus hombros los cuales le daban un toque de ternura al rostro, era una chica muy bella y ella lo sabia.

Que bien te ves Valeria – dijo una joven de cabello negro la cual llevaba una capa negra que no permitía ver su vestido.

Gracias, pero yo siempre me veo bella - contesto esta mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba hacia el recibidor pues ya quería irse.

Livia, te ves muy bien, y que decir de ti Aldana – dijo la madre de Valeria a ambas chicas mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias tía, tu también te ves muy bien al igual que Valeria y nuestro tío – contesto Aldana la cual al igual que su prima llevaban una capa negra que impedía que sus vestidos se vieran.

¿Nos podemos irnos ya? – dijo Valeria quien ya tenia puesta una capa del mismo color que sus primas y salía de casa.

Parece que alguien tiene prisa – dijo el padre de Valeria mientras las tres mujeres que aun seguían con el, salían y el cerraba la puerta.

0o0o0o0

Porque¿Por qué tiene que ser esta noche? – preguntaba alguien con un tono molesto

Porque así lo manda tu señor, y no eres quien para cuestionar sus ordenes – dijo la voz de una hombre que permanecía de espaldas al chico

Pues el no es mi señor… - dijo el chico en voz baja tratando de no ser escuchado – Si pudieras esperar un poco, aun no estamos listo – dijo el chico tratando de reparar el error pues sabia que había sido escuchado.

Esta ocasión será tu iniciación, no puedes pedir mas tiempo, y el será tu señor al igual que es el mío – dijo el hombre mientras se volteaba a ver la cara del joven el cual como siempre mostraba un mirada fría.

Aun… ¿Dónde esta Nudgya? – pregunto el joven pues por ella sentí un aprecio muy especial

Esta terminando de arreglarse, en un momento bajara para marcharnos e ir a la fiesta de los Kelemberg donde se sellara el compromiso.

Lucius ven a ver a Nudgya – dijo Narcisa mientras estaba en el recibidor de la mansión esperando a Draco y Lucius los cuales salieron con gran calma hacia donde estaba Narcisa.

No era para menos el asombro de la madre de los Malfoy pues Nudgya era una joven muy bella y ese día se veía muchísimo mas hermosa, llevaba un vestido negro pues bien sabia que era el color de la familia, y no era para menos por la blancura de su piel y el color de sus ojos, el negro los hacia verse elegantes y apuestos, llevaba su cabello suelto con unos bellos bucles y solo llevaba una cinta en el cabello, la cual daba un toque infantil a su vestido que era negro con la espalda descubierta, bordado de pequeños cristales y un caída elegante, se veía muy bella.

Es obvio que te pareces a tu madre – dijo Lucius quien no solía mostrar afecto por la que era su esposa, pero sabia que ella era muy bella, ese comentario logro que las mejillas de la madre como de la hija se sonrojaran.

No olvides tu antifaz – dijo Draco mientras le daba una mascara que solo cubría los ojos de la chica pero que al contrario del vestido su mascara era blanca y solo ella sabia el porque del contraste

Bien, vámonos que hay mucho para esta noche – dijo Lucius mientras guiaba a su esposa hacia la salida de la mansión

0o0o0o0

No te iras a poner el traje que usaste para el baile de hace 3 años – dijo Harry haciendo enojar a su amigo pues sabia que le disgustaba ese traje tanto o mas como le disgustaba la clase pociones.

Muy gracioso Harry – dijo Ron mientras su cara se ponía del color de su cabello

Pues, es que como es un baile de disfraces, creí que seria una buena ocasión para que le sacaras provecho – dijo Harry mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Jajajaja te consideras muy gracioso¿verdad Harry? Pues déjame y te aclaro que un baile de antifaces no es un baile de disfraces puesto que como su nombre lo dice solo llevas un antifaz – dijo Ron quien llevaba puesto un traje negro con el cual se veía elegante y apuesto – pero estas seguro de que no habrá problema en que vallamos – pregunto el chico el cual llevaba un antifaz blanco el cual hacia un gran contraste con su traje

Si, Tary dijo que con las invitaciones nos dejarían entrar mientras no nos quitáramos los antifaces – dijo el chico mientras tomaba su capa y ambos bajaban pues pretendían llegar a la mansión de los Kelemberg por medio de la Red Flu, pero alguien se les había adelantado…

0o0o0o0

Abuela no quiero ir – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba de mala gana en un mullido sillón

Neville, no aceptare que a esta edad hagas de tus rabietas, ya estas bastante crecidito además como esperas encontrar una adecuada novia si no asistes a los bailes de sociedad – dijo la mujer mientras s acomodaba su sombrero de buitre

No necesito un baile de sociedad, para conseguir novia – dijo el chico molesto por el comentario que su abuela había hecho

Pues no creo que esa chica, como se llama, a la que vas a ver a diario… - dijo la señora con un tono de voz despectivo

Esa chica se llama Ginny abuela y es alguien especial para mi – dijo Neville poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – si no se puede evitar esta tragedia, pues es mejor apresurarla que quedarnos aquí – dijo el chic apresurando a su abuela mientras ambos salían de la vieja mansión.

0o0o0o0

Cuanto se había esforzado la Meredith Kelemberg para que esa noche todo estuviera dispuesto pues bien seria una noche sumamente especial para su hija y deseaba que fuese inolvidable aunque ella no tuviera sospechas de lo que Sinhué y Lucius planeaban o mejor dicho la misión que se les tenía encomendada.

Todo era perfecto al llegar a la mansión los recibía un grupo de buenos mozos señalando el camino para llegar al salón puesto que la cena se llevaría acabo en el jardín y con velas que flotaban en el jardín se iluminaba el sendero por el cual debían emprender al camino pues la mesas estaban acomodadas en el jardín al entro del lago se exhibían dos danzantes los cuales estaban encerrados en una burbuja la cual flotaba sobre el lago y dentro de ella hombre y mujer bailaban. En las mesas había una pequeña fuente de hielo la cual se coronaba con una orquídea negra la cual daba un toque de distinción y elegancia al pequeño centro de mesa, el salón que era donde se efectuaba el baile, daba justamente al jardín donde se encontraba la comitiva de invitados que o bailaba pero admiraba el paisaje de la noche aterciopelada y las estrellas, muchos de ellos fieles seguidores de Lord Voldemort y otros solo asistían por ser miembros del Ministerio de Magia, por pertenecer a familias de Sangre Pura, por ser ricos muchas eran las razones por las cuales estaban ahí pues bien Sinhué Kelemberg era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort al igual que su esposa se había rodeado de gente importante la cual sabría bien que mas adelante serviría a los planes que Su Señor tenia dispuesto para ambas familias.

En el salón estaba la familia Kelemberg los cuales admiraban a su bella hija la cual llevaba un vestido blanco, el cual la hacia resaltar de entre todos los invitados pues bien era la única que llevaba vestido blanco puesto que todos llevaban vestidos azules, negros, vino, pero ella era la única que vestía de blanco.

La joven danzaba alegremente puesto que se veía y era tan bella, que muchos de los jóvenes estaba asombrados de la belleza y simpatía de la chica pues bailaba diestramente aunque confeso a mas de un chico que ella no sabia bailar, pero no la parecía su rostro denotaba felicidad, emoción pero sus ojos mostraban cierto aire de tristeza pues si bien estaba con su "familia" aun extrañaba a los que habían sido sus padres durante 16 años, aunque los Kelemberg poco a poco se iban ganado el cariño de la joven.

Cuando termino la pieza que bailaba con un joven alto de ojos azules – eres muy buena compañera de baile – dijo el chico mientras hermione se sonrojaba un poco

Gracias, aunque no se quien eres hasta dentro de 3 horas lo sabré, tu también eres buen bailarín – dijo la chica mirando los ojos azules y la mitad de la cara pues estaba cubierto con un antifaz color negro

Fue un placer y espero poder repetir esta una pieza como esta – dijo el chico mientras guiaba a Hermione hacia donde estaban sus padres y dejándola con ellos.

¿Te diviertes Ángel? – pregunto el padre de la chica mientras esta seguía con un antifaz el cual cambiaba de color según le diera la luz

Si, muchísimo – dijo le joven sin poder evitar la emoción y abrazo a su padre demostrando el cariño que le tenia

Me alegro ángel, sabes no tarda en llegar la Familia Malfoy – dijo la madre de Hermione cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del salón y se percato de la llegada de la

Bellatrix y las gemelas - Sinhué ya han llegado – dijo la madre de Hermione mientras el padre de la chica se dirigía hacia donde estaban las recién llegadas.

Tariannë buscaba entre la gente a un chico pero no lo encontraba rápido se separo de su madrina y de su hermana. Se dirigió a los jardines, esperando toparse con ese rostro, aunque solo fuera quería encontrar su antifaz pues bien sabia que si eran descubiertos, seria algo muy grabe y ella ante todo lo que pensara deseaba que el estuviera bien al igual que su amigo.

0o0o0o0

Han tardado – dijo el padre de Hermione cuando estuvo lo bastante cerda de Bella y Anarannë

¿Y ella ya ha llegado? – pregunto Anarannë mientras una de las doncellas le quitaba su túnica y dejaba ver un bello vestido de color vino con un brocado en pedrería negra, se veía linda y con su cabello recogido, llamaba muchísimo la atención.

No, aun no – dijo el padre de Hermione mientras miraba alrededor buscando a la gente – y aun así faltan muchos seguidores, aun no llegan los mas importantes – dijo el hombre mientras el y Bella se marchaba y Anarannë se quedaba en medio del salón sola, o eso parecía hasta que aparecieron Livia, Aldana y Valeria, pronto Livia y Aldana se acercaron a ella mientras que Valeria salía al jardín y los padres de la chica se iban con la familia Kelemberg.

Valla hoy se ven bien – dijo Anarannë mientras observaba los vestidos de las chicas

Gracias, aunque tu te ves mejor – dijo Aldana quien llevaba un vestido de color verde el cual dejaba al descubierto su cintura – ¿y dime no la has visto? – pregunto la chica quien estaba informada de los planes que se tenían para esa noche

Aun no llega pero ya quiero que se aparezca – dijo Anarannë mientras un joven se acercaba a ellas y les ofrecía bebidas cada una tomo una copa

Saben acabo de ver a un lindo chico y yo las dejo que disfruten su noche – dijo Livia mientras se retiraba y dejaba a Aldana y Anarannë

Vaya si que actúa rápido – dijo Aldana mientras veía a dos chicos que a distancia las observaban, pero Anarannë estaba mas ocupada viendo que una joven apareció cubierta totalmente de negro y era guiada por dos de los seguidores y entendió ella quien era esa joven

Me tengo que ir – dijo Anarannë mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su tía y salían del salón junto con un grupo de personas mayores.

0o0o0o0

Porque estas tan sola – pregunto un chico de porte elegante que llevaba un antifaz color plata a una joven que miraba tristemente la burbuja que flotaba al centro del lago

Es imposible estar sola cuando estas rodeada de gente – dijo la chica cubierta con un antifaz color azul

Si, parece imposible, pero aun y cuando estés rodeada de gente estas sola, porque así te sientes – dijo el joven mientras miraba la misma burbuja que la chica

Pero no hay manera de evitarlo y más cuando la única persona que puede hacerte compañía no esta contigo – dijo la joven mientras veía al joven con el que hablaba

Pues si bien no soy quien tu quisieras te ofrezco mi compañía para pasar la noche claro si no te incomoda – dijo el chico mientras regala una sonrisa

Gracias – dijo la chica mientras el joven y ella se retiraba a una mesa y se ponían a hablar de todo y nada ambos jóvenes se entendieron muy bien y pues parecía que se conocían de años.

Tienes unos lindos labios – dijo el joven quien a pesar de no conocer el rostro de su acompañante se sentía muy atraído por ella y si esa fuera una situación normal no lo hubiera hecho

Gracias – dijo ella muy tímidamente cuando el chico con quien había estado le robo un beso, beso que ella no rechazo, en ese momento todo cuanto había pensado, a quien había buscado y con quien había soñado se desapareció y solo quedaron ella y él.

0o0o0o0

Te ves linda – dijo un chico rubio a una joven que lucia un bello vestido blanco

Se quien eres, conozco esa voz, la misma que desde hace meses me enamora – dijo la joven mientras se daba la vuelta y veía de frente a quien le hablaba

Eres bella, bajo la luz de la luna – dijo el rubio mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de ella – aunque con o sin la luna eres bella¿quieres bailar? – pregunto el rubio a quien los bailes no le desagradaban.

Gracias – dijo ella mientras dejaba que su acompañante la llevará hasta donde se encontraban los demás invitados, al igual que ellos con antifaces pero felices, sin saber que la tranquilidad es lo que antecede a una tormenta.

Entre las parejas de baile el chico distinguió a la que era su hermana quien bailaba con alguien que al parecer estaba muy interesado en ella pues no dejaban de mirarse, nunca imagino quien seria a pesar de que su cabello era de una color inconfundible, nunca imagino quien era y no presto mucha atención, contemplo a una pareja mas adelante la cual bailaba, y el parecía admirar a su compañera, pero ella estaba en otro lugar si bien seguía por inercia los pasos de su acompañante no prestaba atención, una pareja mas haya, veía el baile, el hubiera jurado que se trata de Potter, pero como podía estar Potter entre ellos, era algo ilógico, deicidio, dejar de mirar y se dedico a vivir el momento con quien el.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien, yo que les puedo decir, si seguro me matan porque me he tardado mas de 2 meses en subir capi nuevo y cuando al fin publico algo esta incompleto si lo se seguro me quieren localizar para asesinarme, bien pues les adelanto algo, hoy publique pero dentro de la siguiente semana tendrán en sus manos la segunda parte de este capi, porque la verdad muy lardo y si soy sincera este capi esta divido en tres tomos, así es ke por el momento solo tienen el primero

Para aquellas lectoras que son nuevas, gracias y para las antiguas, espero no decepcionarlas y así mismo, gracias por prestarme algo de su tiempo cuando leen el fic, gracias por sus reviews, y por preocuparse por mi, pues si bien algunas pensaron ke estaba muerta, bien aki esta una señal de aun sigo viva, jejejeje

Bien ya sin tantos rodeos las dejo para que me dejen sus Reviews, y sus opiniones, gracias y las veo la siguiente semana, se cuidan! Soso

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸. Lo mas grandioso que aprenderás será AMAR y ser AMADO en reciprocidad .¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°


	15. Una noche de Sorpresas parte 2

En una sala aparte de donde se encontraba la fiesta de la familia había un grupo de personas con capaz negras hablan en secreto tratando de que nadie los escuchara, algo que era imposible pues estaban muy alejados de la gente. Entre ellos se encontraba un hombre rubio quien permanecía cerca e una ventana, una Dama de cabello negro estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación contigua, otro grupo de hombres estaban sentados en una sala, parecía que discutían algo importante pues hablaban en un tono muy bajo.

Ella es la favorita – dijo un hombre de cabello negro mientras uno negaba con la cabeza

Tal vez la favorita, pero la otra ha demostrado ser mas fuerte – decía el hombre que antes había rechazado la primera opción

Yo creo, que nos daremos cuenta esta noche, si bien ambas son fuertes podremos ver si él tiene alguna preferencia – dijo otro caballero que había permanecido en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que ellos decían.

Pero hay que darnos cuenta que no podemos confiarnos de ella si bien, nos puede servir de ayuda, puede que tenga alguna debilidad y en esos momentos nos traicione – dijo un hombre de cara afligida, pero de fría mirada.

Debemos ser concientes de que a ella se le da cierta preferencia por las relaciones que se mantienen – dijo un hombre de mirada turba mientras señalaba a la mujer que estaba parada al lado de la puerta.

No hay que dejar de lado las habilidades de cada una – dijo el hombre cuando por una de las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraban entro una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas, al verla supieron quien era, y se imaginaron que tendrían una muestra de las habilidades, pues cuando la otra joven que estaba en el lado contrario de la habitación la vio entrar se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo, para venganza de ella.

Pero en ese momento entraron un grupo de personas y fue algo que freno el encuentro entre las dos jóvenes ya que ante todo tenían que aprender a comportarse pues no sabían quienes eran sus verdaderos aliados. Entre el grupo que entro a la sala, estaban las caras de dos personas que ella conocía bien, eran los padres de Hermione así como también los padres de los Malfoy.

Bien veo que están presentes todos, como ustedes saben nuestro señor se ira por un tiempo, por lo tanto dejara a alguien a cargo de todos sus asuntos, bien como ustedes saben por razones de fuerza y poder se han designado a dos candidatos aunque lo mas correcto es decir candidatas – decía una mujer de cabello claro y ojos negros mientras todos los presentes la observaban pues sabían que ella pertenecía al grupo de los 13, si bien los 13 eran los mas fuertes dentro del clan que seguía a Lord Voldemort también eran 13 por que dentro de esos 13 había gente de otras especies como la mujer que era una Glezza – bien pero creo que lo correcto es que ellas mismas se presenten – dijo la mujer mientras ambas chicas se acercaban a donde se encontraba ella, mientras una se quitaba la capa k llevaba puesta y la otra se quitaba su antifaz, muchos de los presentes se quedaron muy sorprendidos, debido a que una de las candidatas era una Weasley.

Esto es una burla – dijo uno de los hombres mientras se ponía de pie y miraba con desprecio a la chica pelirroja

Ella tiene tanto derecho con la otra – dijo una mujer que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio

Ella traicionara a nuestro lord en cuanto pueda – dijo el mismo hombre mientras varios de los presentes se ponían de pie y comenzaba a opinar del mismo modo que el lo hacia

Nuestro Lord la escogió a ella por una buena razón – decía un caballero de cabellos negros y piel pálida, el era un licano – les aconsejo, guardar el orden, no es prudente lo que hacen – dijo mientras las chicas se daban cuenta de quienes estaban a favor de cada una de ellas, hasta ese momento los Malfoy y Kelemberg, no habían hablado, permanecían en silencio.

Gracias Lord Yerak – dijo la mujer que desde el principio había comenzado a dar las explicaciones – Como les decía antes de que me interrumpieran las chicas deben de presentarse – fue lo ultimo que dijo la Glezza cuando Ginny comenzó a presentarse…

Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, aunque a muchos de los aquí presentes no estiman a mi familia, y no los culpo yo tampoco los estimo, provengo de magos sangre pura y so la mas pequeña de sus hijos – fue lo único que dijo Ginny mientras algunos la miraban con total desaprobación otros brindaban su apoyo con unas miradas diferentes o firmando con su cabeza su apoyo

Bien pues yo soy Anarannë Lancrem, hija de Rita Lancrem y Augusto Lancrem, soy la mas grande sus hijas, mi gemela es Tariannë Lancrem, tengo 17 años, Mis padres eran seguidores de Lord Voldemort, fueron acecinados por Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, creo que es lo que deben de saber de mi – dijo Anarannë como siempre mostrando su superioridad en su manera de hablar y mirar , muchos de los presentes de igual forma creían que ella era la que debería ser la digna sucesora de él pero otros opinaban lo contrario.

Ya que las conocen lo mas apropiado es que ahora sepan que Hermione Kelemberg y Draco Malfoy son de gran importancia para nuestro señor, ya que de ellos surgirá él – dijo Lord Yerak, mientras que la única sorprendida de ambas familias era la madre de Hermione – esta noche se anunciara el compromiso entre Hermione Kelemberg y Draco Malfoy, lo cual asegurara la supervivencia de Lord Voldemort – dijo el licano mientras que entre los presentes se confirmaba una vez mas el apoyo a su señor…

0o0o0

La noche a tu lado es maravillosa – decía la chica mientras se acercaba al que hasta ese momento era con quien había estado.

Ya quiero ver quien esta detrás de ese antifaz – decía el chico mientras abraza a su acompañante y miraban la luna – de nuevo déjame probar tus labios y sentirme como que este momento no terminara – decía el chico mientras de nuevo la besaba pero era tanta su emoción de saber quien lo había enamorado usando solo palabras y siendo ella misma, sin ninguna capa sin ningún interesa, desato el antifaz de ella, mientras ella hacia lo mismo y cuando al fin sintió que ambos antifaces habían desaparecido se vieron a la cara

Tu… dime que no es un sueño – decía ella mientras cerraba los ojos – y si es un sueño no quiero despertar – decía ella mientras metía su cara en el pecho del chico

Eres tu, la misma que en la escuela me veía a escondidas – decía el mientras levantaba su cara y la miraba a los ojos – la misma a la cual yo también veía sin que tu lo notaras – decía el mientras la besaba de nuevo tiernamente - No, es un sueño es real y hoy estamos aquí Valeria eres especial – decía el chico mientras la abrazaba y la estrechaba a su cuerpo

Si este es un sueño no quiero despertar, quiero estar a tu lado Neville – dejo ella mientras ambos permanecían en el balcón.

Mientras que una puerta que también daba a esa balcón salían Anarannë y Ginny y un grupo de gente que iban cubiertos por capas y antifaces pues algunos de ellos eran invitados de la fiesta y muchos ignoraron a la pareja pero la chica que iba cubierta con una capa negra se detuvo al ver la escena que tenia al frente.

Parece que encontró a alguien mas – dijo Anarannë mientras se iba del lugar y dejaba a la chica de pie junto con 2 guardianes que la escoltarían hasta su casa.

No puede ser, el prometió estar mi lado, me engaño como lo han hecho los demás primero Harry, después Triztán, y ahora el como es posible que me engañe que me jurar estar a mi lado y ahora esta con ella, y tenia que ser ella, porque que no se da cuenta de cuanto daño me hace y cuan débil es, no es posible pero si ella así lo quiere ahora tendrá su guerra.

Esto y mas pensaba una chica que haya sido herida n varios momentos de vida y se dio cuenta de cuan importante era lograr el puesto por el cual estaba compitiendo, no solo tenia que demostrarle a ellos lo fuerte que era sino a ella misma, tenia que desmotarse que era fuerte.

0o0o0

Les pedimos su mas cordial atención, ha llegado el momento en que conoceremos la cara de con quien por su vestido o antifaz nos encanto, pues al fin conoceremos su cara – fue lo que dijo el Sr. Kelemberg cuando del techo del salón comenzaron a caer una lluvia de estrellas, fue una bella imagen mucho de ellos ya se imaginaban quien era su acompañante mientras que otros se sorprendían

Sabia que eras tú – dijo la joven castaña mientras veía al chico rubio que tenia enfrente de ella

Yo también sabia que eras tu ángel – dijo el chico cuando le dio un tierno beso – tengo que decirte algo – dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y la dirigía hacia donde estaba la familia de Hermione y su familia, cuando al fin estuvieron en el centro del salón todos miraban a la joven pareja algunos sabían cual era el objetivo y otros no, solo miraban ahí esperando – Esta noche quiero hacer publico esto y necesito que todos estén entrados – el saco de un costado de su traje una pequeña caja mientras Hermione miraba impactada pues aun no lo creía – Ángel quiero que estés conmigo, no solo hoy, no solo mañana, quiero estar contigo por siempre, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Todos permanecían impactados algunos no pudieron evitar derramar unas lagrimas debido a la emotividad de la escena mientras que Lucius y Sinhué, veían culminado su sueño.

Este no se que decir – decía ella mientras se cubría con su mano la boca pues veía el anillo conmocionada – si, si quiero estar contigo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uolas…

Bien pues ahí les dejo esta segunda etapa del este capitulo, espero y lo disfruten así mismo, les doy de nuevo las gracias ah les aviso, para no variar ya tengo un Fic nuevo, aunke es un fic en colaboración con mi prima se llama "Entre el amor y un obscuro secreto" espero y se pasen por ahí y lo lean es entretenido e interesante léanlo.

Bien me despido, cuídense mucho y ya saben déjenme su Reviews, ok´s, bye!

,.-¨''-.,.-¨''-.,Un Amor Verdadero… un Amor de Verdad… El Amor que Siempre Soñaras,.-¨''-.,.-¨''-.,


	16. Realidad o Fantasia

**Capitulo 15 "Realidad o Fantasía"**

El invierno había pasado, dejando de lado ese frío que en ocasiones con una buena compañía se termina. La soledad que acompaña a este clima también se había marchado, ahora se veía a la gente pasear por las calles. Así como las vacaciones de esta temporada los alumnos ya habían regresado al castillo, al igual que las demás personas a sus trabajos y labores. Entre las clases que los alumnos mas extrañaban era la de DCAO que si bien era la que tenia mas "acción" era en la cual no había manera de que los alumnos se quedan dormidos…

Bien jóvenes, como ustedes saben una Glezza es de cuidado, ningún mago debe enfrentarse a ellas, pues no pueden ser derrotadas por magia – decía Lupin mientras veía al grupo de estudiantes entre los cuales estaban, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Valeria, los cuales tenia sus caras entre asombro, miedo y algunos de ellos no prestaban mucha atención al tema.

Profesor si una Glezza es tan peligrosa, como es que aun en la actualidad existan, porque no creo que el 1er. Ministro no haya detenido el crecimiento de ellas – pregunto Neville quien estaba sentado al lado de Valeria y quien en su mirada se veía el asombro que tenia al saber que había un enemigo para los magos.

Es una gran observación Neville – dijo Lupin mientras se paseaba por entre los alumnos – las Glezzas sobreviven gracias a ellas mismas, muchas jóvenes Muggles son raptadas de sus hogares cuando aun son pequeñas y se les entrena para actuar contra los Magos, aunque no son elegidas al azar – dijo Lupin mientras notaba que muchos de sus alumnos tenían una cara entre asombro y horror – Si bien un mago esta indefenso frente a ellas, en esos casos lo mejor es evitar un enfrentamiento con ellas, ya que solo hay una manera de contrarrestar el efecto de su ataque o mejor dicho solo hay una manera en que el mago sea salvado de una muerte atroz – dijo Lupin mientras una campana indicaba el cambio de hora y por consiguiente el fin de su clase – Quiero que hagan dos pergaminos de tarea, uno en el cual me digan todo lo que caracteriza a una Glezza y en el otro quiero que me digan cual es el modo de vencer a una Glezza – dijo Lupin mientras algunos tomaban notas y otros salían del lugar.

Valeria quieres que hagamos la tarea juntos – pregunto Neville a la chica que desde el invierno estaba a su lado – claro si es que no tienes algo mejor que hacer o si ya tienes quien te acompañe – dijo el chico mientras miraba los ojos de ella.

Si claro, pero seria hasta mañana ¿esta bien? – Preguntó Valeria quien se recargo en la puerta de un salón – es que ya me comprometí con Padma que le ayudaría en una tarea de transformaciones y ya sabes como él, generalmente me hecho en cara que la he cambiado por ti – termino de decir mientras le daba un tierno beso a él.

Claro no hay problema, te tengo que dejar linda, pues tengo clase de Herbólogia, aunque no quisiera separarme de ti, pero no hay otra elección – decía Neville mientras le daba un tierno beso y se iba del lugar.

Paceré que tu y el se han enamorado – dijo una castaña a la chica de ojos marrones – me alegro por ustedes, pero entristezco por alguien más – dijo la castaña a la chica que ahora la veía de frente.

Tu sabes que yo no se lo quite, fue decisión de él – dijo Valeria a Hermione quien aun la veía con raro brillo en sus ojos – pero si hablamos de estar enamorada, creo que tu estas mas enamorada que yo, pues mira no te quitas eso – dijo Valeria señalando el anillo que Hermione llevaba en su mano.

Creo que tu tampoco te lo quitarías si él que te lo hubiera dado fuera el amor de tu vida, aunque en tu caso, creo que ya todo el colegio conoce al amor de tu vida – decía Hermione mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar para ir en busca de sus amigos

No te preocupes que tu estas en la misma situación, solo que tu caso ya es oficial y en el mío aun no lo es – dijo Valeria en voz alta mientras entraba al salón en el cual tenia clase

0o0o0

No tienen idea de cuanto la dio – decía una chica pelirroja a sus amigas.

Pero, no entiendo porque no le lanzaste un hechizo en el momento en que l viste que estaba con él – dijo Clear a su amiga mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

No seas tonta Clear, si ella hacia eso iba a demostrar que tenia sentimientos y ella había ganado aliados en la reunión eso los hubiera hecho que apoyaran a Anarannë – decía Samanta mientras miraba la pelirroja.

Samanta tiene razón ese día me di cuenta que los seguidores de él, están divididos pues muchos me apoyan pero otros reniegan de que yo pueda quedar elegida – decía Ginny al tiempo que las chicas la miraban – y saben algo no los culpo pues si bien en segundo año el plan no funciono por mi culpa, el ya estaría aquí – dijo ella mientras recordaba como había sido salvado por Harry al que ahora odiaba.

No deberías de atormentarte tanto, por ese hecho además si no sucedió nada en esa ocasión fue porque simplemente no era el mejor momento para que el regresara – dijo Samanta quien era la que tenia un poco mas de cerebro.

Además, no tienes de que preocuparte con nosotras ayudándote y entrenando con nosotras los hechizos no tendrás problema el día del duelo – dijo Clear quien ese momento había utilizado su cerebro.

Vaya, yo creía que tu cabeza estaba hueca pero ya me di cuenta de que si lo utilizas – dijo Samanta causando la risa de Ginny y una mirada asesina de Clear hacia Samanta.

Jajaja eres muy graciosa – dijo Clear mientras se acercaba a Ginny – y tu tranquilízate que falta menos de 2 meses para el duelo, duerme mas y come bien pues, si no estas bien físicamente no podrás realizar bien ningún hechizo – dijo Clear mientras Samanta reafirmaba lo que había dicho Clear - además enfermaras y no queremos que estés mal, ante todo eres nuestra amiga – dijo la chica mientras ambas le daban un abrazo.

Gracias Chicas también las quiero – dijo Ginny mientras no podía evitar derramar una lagrima al ver que era querida.

0o0o0

Dumbledore, tenemos que prepáranos, ellos estarán ahí – dijo un hombre de cabello castaño a quien parecía pensativo.

Remus tiene razón Albus, debemos de prevenirlo pues lo mas seguro es que lo lleven con engaños, además ya esta confirmado que los 13 de nuevo estas con él – dijo McGonagall mientras se ponía a un lado de Albus.

Minerva, quiero que su ultimo año en el colegio no tenga sorpresas como los anteriores, Remus se esta encargando de cuidarlo – dijo Dumbledore mientras les veía de frente a ambos.

Si Albus yo me he encargado de la protección de Harry, pero ya sabes como es, además si el esta entre los planes de Voldemort poco podemos hacer – dijo Remus mientras miraba por la ventana – aunque también quisiera que este año fuera un año normal, para él, pero eso jamás pasara – decía esto al tiempo que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza

Creo que debemos de dar por terminada esta platica, pero debemos de mantenernos atentos mas que nunca por el hecho que se nos ha confirmado que los 13 de nuevo están reunidos – dijo Albus mientras Minerva y Remus salían del despacho del director.

0o0o0

Es extraño que hasta el momento aun no haya pasado nada – dijo Harry a sus amigos mientras estaban en la biblioteca elaborando la tarea de DCAO - ¿No les parece extraño? – Pregunto mientras veía que sus compañeros aparentemente no le prestaban atención – ¿Me oyeron? – pregunto Harry un poco molesto.

Harry, si te escuchamos, si no te respondimos es porque aunque no lo creas esta tarea esta muy interesante – dijo Ron del cual era raro escuchar un comentario de ese estilo.

Además Harry, claro que algo pasara, no te diste cuenta acaso que este tema esta en la sección de los libros prohibidos por lo tanto si lo encargo Remus es porque seguro hay algo y quiere prevenirnos – dijo Hermione mientras ojeaba buscando algo acerca del tema.

¿De verdad creen eso? – pregunto Harry mientras sacaba un pergamino se disponía a iniciar su tarea – porque la verdad este tema me parece muy poco interesante además de que esas cosas tienen un nombre raro, mira que llamarse Glezzas – decía Harry quien esperaba que sus amigos hubieran reído de su comentario.

Quiero decirte que para empezar no son cosas, se ve que no pusiste atención a la clase son mujeres las cuales son muggles, y son entrenadas – dijo Ron a Harry con un tono el cual delato que estaba molesto por la manera en que se refería al tema Harry.

Claro que es obvio que algo ocurre, si no porque tendríamos que investiga acerca de lo cual se sabe muy poco y no solo eso, algo a lo que un mago casi nunca se le habla – decía Hermione mientras le entrega un libro a Harry para que el también se pusiera a investigar – y no solo eso sino también como contrarrestar sus poderes, y por cierto que es lo que te pasa, tu eres de los mas aplicados en DCAO y mira que haber olvidado que las Glezza son mujeres si que es extraño – decía Hermione quien se mantenía asombrada del especial cuidado que Ron tenia al leer acerca del tema – ¿Has encontrado algo Ron?

Claro y vaya que he encontrado – dijo el pelirrojo mientras levantaba la vista para ver a sus amigos – pues bien las Glezzas están entrenadas para quitar a un mago su magia, cuando un mago o bruja las lanza un hechizo, este cae sobre el mago y la magia de él pasa a ser de la Glezza, el uniforme de ellas es un traje de cuero rojo y llevan el pelo trenzado, su cabello o mejor dicho esa trenza llega hasta la parte baja de la espalda – decía Ron mientras mostraba a sus amigos una imagen donde aparecía una Glezza.

¿Eso es bueno, pero como se vence a un a Glezza? – pregunto Hermione que parecía seguía impresionada por la manera en que Ron había encontrado esos datos y no era para menos siendo que a él no le agrada hacer la tarea.

A pues eso aun no lo encuentro, si me permiten me voy por otro libro para ver si encuentro más información – dijo el chico mientras dejaba a Hermione y a Harry con la boca abierta pues no daban crédito de lo que veían.

0o0o0

Mi señor tenemos que darnos prisa, el encuentro hay que cambiarlo antes de la fecha pues cada día que pasa nos arriesgamos más – dijo una mujer de cabello claro largo y trenzado.

Tenemos que esperar hasta que el chico cumpla con la mitad del plan si no, de nada servirá mi partida y tampoco mi viaje a ese mundo - dijo Voldemort a la Glezza que tenia enfrente.

Si a si lo dispone mi lord, me retiro pues tengo que ir en busca de una Glezza – dijo la mujer mientras salía del lugar donde estaba – creo que debería de hablar con el padre para ejercer presión sobre él y no solo con el padre de él sino con el de ella también, se arriesga demasiado mi Lord – dijo la mujer antes de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Aunque tiene razón, no debo de dársela, necesito reunirme con los trece lo más pronto posible – decía al momento cuando un hombre salía sin ser notado de la habitación – hazlo rápido.

0o0o0

Hola ángel – dijo el rubio mientras sorprendía a la que era su prometida, dándole un tierno beso.

Hola ¿como estas? – dijo ella algo ida, mientras miraba el jardín. Miraba a los demás alumnos, algunos corrían entre la poca nieve que quedaba.

Yo estoy muy bien, mientras tú lo estés, pero ¿Que te pasa? – Pregunto el rubio mientras veía como su ángel parecía perturbada – ángel me estas escuchando, estoy aquí ¿estas bien?

Es que he pensado tantas cosas – decía ella mirando los pies de él, no quería verlo a la cara, tenia miedo aunque mas que miedo estaba confundida

En que has pensado ángel, supongo que en donde viviremos – dijo el mostrando una ligera sonrisa y levantando el rostro de ella para verla a los ojos.

No, bueno si también he pensado en eso – trataba de decir ella aun entre confusión y pena – en realidad estaba pensando en otro tipo de cosas, como por ejemplo somos muy jóvenes y quizás en un futuro tu cambias de parecer y me dejes, o quizás haya algún problema entre nuestras familias y ya no se realice el matrimonio, tengo miedo – dijo ella mientras le veía a los ojos, y sus ojos reflejaban esa confusión la misma confusión que evitaría que los planes trazados para ellos o se realizaran.

Ángel, eso nunca pasara, pero si quieres podemos sellar nuestra unión… - dijo el chico tratando de calmar o evitar la confusión de ella, pues sabia que si el daba pie a eso no podría cumplir su parte faltante del plan – podemos pertenecernos antes de tiempo el uno al otro y no habrá manera de separarnos solo la muerte – dijo el mientras miraba a Hermione.

¿Me estas hablando de? - Pregunto la chica quien aun no entendía la situación y por su cabeza pasaba un sin fin de cosas – no te entiendo, me podrías explicar mejor – dijo ella cuando reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que el le decía.

Ángel, no pienses mal, mira hay un hechizo que para dos personas que desean estar unidas a pesar de todo y todos. Es en cierta manera la unión de esas dos personas que no se quieren separar, a la vez depende el uno del otro, pero al momento de realizar el hechizo se necesita sellarlo con sangre, de ese modo una parte de mi vivirá en ti y una parte tuya vivirá en mi – dijo el rubio mientras veía como su ángel había cambiado de semblante y ahora parecía no estar confusa sino decidida.

¿Harías eso por estar conmigo? – pregunto Hermione quien aun no daba crédito a lo que oía pues el no dejaba de ser Draco Malfoy un insensible el cual a mas de uno dentro de la escuela lo odiaba y el, bueno era raro quien lograba ganarse realmente su amistad, al igual que su amor, pero ahora ahí lo tenia frente a ella pidiéndole que ambos realizaran un hechizo el cual los dejaría estar juntos a pesar de todo.

Yo estoy seguro ángel de lo que quiero y se quiero que tu estés a mi lado, pero tienes que estar conciente que este acto nos unirá de tal modo que solo la muerte nos separara y una vez realizado no habrá vuelta atrás, más que la muerte de alguno de nosotros – dijo Draco mientras esperaba una respuesta de su ángel, pero a la vez dentro de él rogaba para que ella accediera, ya que el no quería que ni su padre ni el de ella, la forzaran por medio de una maldición.

Si, de eso estas seguro, yo también lo haré, por ti porque se que quiero estar contigo – dijo ella mientras le daba un tierno beso y le daba un abrazo pues con él a su lado se sentía segura a pesar de todo. Una lechuza negra salió volando en esos momentos desde una de las torres del colegio algo que ella no vio pero que él si noto.

0o0o0

¿Severus tu que opinas? – dijo Lupin a su colega con quien nunca tuvo una buena química, pero a pesar de todo en esos momentos el parecía estar mas unidos a Dumbledore y las dudas de él se disiparon.

Remus, estoy de acuerdo contigo debemos prevenirlo, y si se presenta la oportunidad deberías de enseñarle ese sortilegio… aunque este prohibido, debe de conocerlo pues no sabemos en que momento será – dijo Severus a su colega mientras este apretaba las manos – mas que nada por su bien y por el bien de la demás magos y también por los muggles.

¿Crees que sea necesario? – Pregunto Lupin quien no estaba muy seguro de querer hablar de ese sortilegio – es que es muy fuerte y la verdad lo arriesgamos mucho tanto a él como a todos los que estén en ese lugar – dijo Remus mientras comenzaba buscar un libro.

Si es arriesgado… pero toma encuentra de cuantos han perecido ya y si no lo usa, imagina en todos los demás que morirán, del mismo modo piensa en la gente que se salvara – dijo Snape mientras tomaba un puño de arena y se ponía a dibujar una GRACIA sobre la mesa. Remus lo miraba confuso pues sabía que estaba prohibido.

Tienes razón aunque Dumbledore este en contra creo que debo prevenirlo – dijo Remus mientras notaba la manera en que Severus terminaba la GRACIA – la conoces bien – dijo el quien recordó que ese dibujo era utilizado por los magos oscuros – lo siento no me refería a eso.

Tranquilo Remus, el pasado no se olvida, siempre esta presente y aunque en el presente o en el futuro hagamos que nuestras acciones sean buenas, somos en ocasiones presos de nuestro pasado, pero no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo pero si tratar de olvidarlo o evitar que se repita – dijo Severus mientras con una mano, borraba la GRACIA y dejaba de nuevo la arena en el mismo lugar del que la había tomado.

0o0o0o0

Mi señor la señal a llegado – dijo un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro mientras le entregaba un sobre a un hombre cuyas manos eran mas pálidas que la piel de él.

El hombre tomo el sobre, lo abrió muy lentamente y leyendo su contenido no solo una ocasión sino varias veces – reúne a los 13, los quiero ahora en la sala sin ninguna tardanza, el momento ha llegado – dijo mientras el papel se comenzaba encender

Si mi señor, todos estaremos presentes desde las arpías, glezzas, vampiros, lycanos, hechiceras, y tus mas fieles seguidores – dijo el hombre mientras desaparecía detrás de una gran puerta

El momento esta cerca y ellas tienen que enterarse pronto, ya no puedo esperar mas, y yo necesito ir rápido a ese mundo y reunirlos lo mas pronto posible, del mismo modo en que podré regresar para de nuevo terminar lo que he comenzado – dijo el hombre mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero su debilidad era mucho y de nuevo cayo sobre el sillón en el cual estaba sentado.

0o0o0o0

Harry – dijo Remus mientras el chico se acercaba a él – tenemos que hablar cuando termine tu siguiente clase por favor búscame – dijo el maestro mientras Harry se iba con sus amigos.

¿Qué ocurre Harry? – Pregunto Hermione quien siempre quería saberlo todo – Quiere que vaya a verlo después de posiciones – dijo el chico mientras comenzaban a bajar hacia las mazmorras.

Solo si acaso Snape nos deja salir a tiempo, saben tengo muchísima hambre y lo que menos quiero es pensar en la clase de posiciones con slytherin y con el estomago vació – dijo el pelirrojo mientras sus amigos reían.

Oye, recuerda que yo soy una Slytherin – dijo Hermione quien no pudo evitar reír de la simpleza de Ron y camino hacia donde estaba Draco.

Ahora que hablas de elefantes rosas, quiero decirte que ya encontré lo que vence a una Glezza – dijo el chico mientras el y harry tomaban asiento en una banac en la parte de atrás.

Bien me cuentas después – dijo grito Hermione mientras se acomodaba en la silla que estaba al lado de donde estaba Malfoy sentado.

Bien Ron dime, como se derrota a una Glezza – pregunto Harry quien aun seguía asombrado por la manera en que Ron había investigado el tema.

Pues la verdad es que no hay manera de vencerlas – dijo el chico mientras veía como la cara de Harry cambiaba – pero no te alarmes, lo que sucede es que una Glezza solo puede ser vencida por el poder de una "Madre Confesóra" – dijo Ron quien se enorgullecía de haber confesado su gran secreto.

¿Y que es eso? – pegunto Harry a su amigo pues el había estado pensando en Voldemort, en Tariannë, que lo único que no había hecho era buscar su tarea o mínimo investigar acerca del tema.

No Harry, no es que es, sino quienes son, mira una Madre Confesora es una hechicera la cual tiene un gran poder el cual es el único que doblega a una Glezza, pero desde hace 20 años que no se sabe de ninguna de ellas, se creía que su lugar de entrenamiento estaba ubicado en los países bajos, pero como te digo no ha sabido nada de ellas – dijo el chico mientras Snape entraba en la mazmorra y comenzaba a dibujar algo en el pizarrón

0o0o0o0

Ángel, te espero esta noche en la sala de menesteres – dijo el rubio a quien tenia por acompañante.

¿Para que? – Pregunto Hermione mientras imitaba los dibujos de Snape en sus pergaminos – tengo muchísima tarea y mucho sueño.

Es para realizar la unión – dijo el rubio quien había comenzado también a imitar los dibujos de su profesor.

Esta bien te veré ahí, hoy a las 9 – dijo Hermione poniendo fin al tema.

0o0o0o0

Albus – dijo McGonagall mientras entraba al despacho del director – ¿puedo robar un poco de tu tiempo? – pregunto la maestra cuando ya estuvo dentro del despacho del director.

Claro Minerva, dime te ocurre algo – dijo el mientras seguía leyendo el libro que tenia en las manos.

Es que¿no crees que deberíamos de comenzar a buscarlas? – dijo McGonagall mientras tomaba asiento en una de las cómodas butacas del despacho.

Querida Minerva, no es necesario ellas ya nos han llamado – dijo el mientras le daba una carta a McGonagall la cual estaba escrita con tinta azul y unas letras muy legibles y finas – ¿como ya te escribió la Madre Confesora, pero ella no sabe nada – dijo ella mientras depositaba la carta en el escritorio de Dumbledore.

Minerva, ella lo sabia desde antes que nosotros estuviéramos enterados, pues ellas sienten cuando una Glezza toma el poder de algún mago, además me dice que el numero de Glezzas a aumentado en estos años, pero me advierte que quedan muy pocas brujas que deseen llevar una vida de confesora pues es muy duro el entrenamiento – dijo Dumbledore mientras McGonagall permanecía en silencio.

Entonces si es un hecho que ella este con él, debemos de prevenir a los alumnos – dijo Minerva a quien el parecer el tema le resultaba incomodo.

Ya están siendo prevenidos en especial los alumnos de séptimo curso, ellos son los que mas me preocupan – decía Dumbledore mientras dejaba de lado el libro que leía – si bien ellos están a punto de completar su mayoría de edad, no saben lo peligroso que es usar su magia contra una de ellas – dijo Dumbledore quien miraba fijamente a McGonagall.

0o0o0

Bien ya estoy aquí¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Harry a Lupin mientras entraban en el despacho del mago.

Bueno Harry, quiero que estés enterado de lo que va pasar y tanto Severus y yo creemos que debes de estar prevenido – dijo Remus mientras pasaban a una habitación mas abierta y en el suelo veía Harry una GRACIA igual a la que Snape había dibujado en clase – ¿sabes que es esto Harry? – pregunto sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta del alumno.

No, o bueno es una GRACIA, Snape nos la acaba de enseñar en clase – dijo el chico mientras la veía la GRACIA en el suelo del salón.

Estaba compuesta por un círculo con un cuadrado inscrito. El cuadrado contenía otro círculo, igualmente inscrito. A su vez, el círculo central contenía una estrella de ocho puntas. De estas salían otras tantas líneas que atravesaban los dos círculos, y una de cada dos bisecaba un ángulo del cuadrado.

Bien Harry, pero conoces su significado – dijo Remus mientras de nuevo se imaginaba la respuesta del chico.

La verdad, no le puse atención al profesor cuando explico su significado, la estaba terminado de dibujar cuando el comenzó su explicación – dijo Harry queriendo justificar su falta de atención a la clase de posiciones.

Eso no es una buena razón para que no lo sepas, pero te lo explicare – dijo Remus mientras ambos miraban la GRACIA – El círculo exterior representa el inicio de la infinitud del mundo de los espíritus, igualmente exterior. El cuadrado representa la frontera que separa dicho mundo (el inframundo o mundo de los muertos) del círculo interior, representación de las lindes del mundo de la vida. El centro corresponde a la estrella, representación de la luz (el creador) – dijo Remus mientras Harry parecía un poco confundido sobre el tema – Mira Harry se trata de una visualización del don como continuidad: salido del creador, atraviesa la vida y al llegar a la muerte cruza los limites de la eternidad, uniéndose a los espíritus en el inframundo, reino del Guardián – fue cuando entonces Harry pareció comprenderlo.

Ah, ya entiendo – dijo el chico mientras se colocaba en el centro de la GRACIA y ciertos granitos de la arena comenzaban a flotar.

Harry, tu poder es impresionante, una GRACIA sirve para que un hechizo de gran poder sea realizable, pero no solo con magia tuya sino con ayuda de espíritus, es decir hacen el hechizo mas fuerte – dijo Remus mientras el chico salía de la GRACIA y de nuevos los granos de arena caían en el sitio donde se encontraban – te enseñare un hechizo que esta prohibido por su poder, porque a muchos magos les ha costado la vida – dijo Remus temiendo que Harry se opusiera a que se lo enseñara.

Para que te arriesgues de ese modo, es porque se acerca algo grande ¿verdad? – dijo Harry seguro más que nunca este seria su último año, el fin de todo o el comienzo de una nueva vida – seguro es grande lo que Voldemort planea ¿verdad? – dijo el chico mirando a los ojos a su maestro.

Así es Harry y tanto Snape como yo creemos que lo mejor es que estés enterado y que practique este hechizo, no solo por tu bien, sino por el de todos – dijo Remus mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a Harry.

0o0o0

¿Estas lista ángel? – pregunto el rubio a su acompañante mientras sacaba una daga y la colocaba sobre un caldero el cual hervía con su contenido.

Si – dijo ella extendiendo su mano, mientras que Draco besaba la mano de ella y pasaba la daga por ella y de este comenzaba a salir la sangre de ella, y colocaba su mano sobre el caldero y las gotas caían sobre el líquido.

Te amo – dijo el chico mientras imitaba lo que había hecho con la mano de ella y hacia lo mismo, cuando ambas manos estuvieron sobre el caldero se tocaron palma a palma mientras sus sangres se mezclaba y caían sobre el caldero un lazo de color morado salio del mismo mientras unía ambas manos, brillaba el lazo como con gran intensidad una de las puntas entro entre las palmas de los chicos y cuando ambos separaron las manos se dieron cuenta de que el lazo había entrado en ellos y se había teñido de color un rojo brillante el lazo se perdió en ambas manos y solo se corto y las heridas en ambas manos sanaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Esto es todo? – dijo la chica quien había esperado que el hechizo fuera un poco mas grande o mas impresionante.

Ángel, ahora eres parte de mi y yo parte de ti no hay manera de separarnos y de ahora en adelante no habrá nadie en tu vida ni en la mía, mi suerte será la tuya y tu suerte será la mía – dijo el chico el cual no pudo evitar derramar una lagrimas pues e había dado cuenta que había vendido a la única persona a quien había querido…

El tiempo paso, como siempre cruel, y acercándose cada vez mas al momento en que las dos que competían por ser las sucesoras de él, las clases privadas para Harry siguieron y solo Hermione y ron sabían de que se trataba. Ginny seguía distante pero con sus guardaespaldas, aun así ella juraba que nada le pasaba aunque todo el colegio noto su cambio de actitud pues de ser una alumna con calificaciones regulares ahora tenia excelentes promedios se pasaba los días en la biblioteca en especial leyendo libros de hechizos y conjuros ella ansiaba ya la llegada del día.

Mientras que la chica con la que competía estaba disfrutando todo lo que se merecía, según ella pues en el colegio donde estaba ella en Meridian entrarían a clases a principios de Febrero y ella sabia que en Marzo seria la visita de los alumnos de Hogwarts a su vez que seria el día del enfrenamiento…

0o0o0o0

¡Dumbledore! – dijo McGonagall mientras entraba al despacho del profesor sin llamar a la puerta.

Que ocurre Minerva – dijo Dumbledore cuando vio lo agitada que estaba la subdirectora del colegio, y además estaba mas pálida que de costumbre – vamos que pasa – dijo el mientras con una mano le señalaba una butaca para que se sentara.

No, Dumbledore no hay tiempo para eso – dijo ella mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta – La Madre Confesora esta aquí – dijo mientras habría la puerta y frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio el cual le llagaba hasta la cintura, llevaba una túnica color azul, sus ojos eran violetas, un sello distintivo de esta clase de brujas.

DeLora, hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo Dumbledore que de igual forma se sorprendió de ver a la mismísima Madre confesora frente a su puerta.

Albus, estamos a un paso del caos – dijo la Madre confesora mientras entraba al despacho y minerva cerraba la puerta tras ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Hola!

Bien¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren de maravilla yo que les puedo decir estoy muy emocionada y a la vez muy triste pues este Fic esta a punto de llegar a su final… si lo se es triste, pero todo lo que un día comenzó un debe terminar y pues este es el caso, habrá que terminar aunque estoy muy emocionada, pues cuando lo comencé a escribir no creí que alguien se interesara en el y pues ya me di cuenta de que mucha gente si lo lee, y les quiero agradecer

**Talita-Bonita: **¡Gracias! En muchas ocasiones ella llamaba a mi musa y ella aparecía varios capítulos ella me ayudo llamando a mi musa, gracias

**Lena: **También te quiero dar las gracias, se que piensas que no he escrito o que no escribiré ese Fic de Draco y Nudgya, pero tu tranquila, si llegara de hecho será exclusivamente tuyo pues ese te lo regalare con todo cariño, pero no desesperes nn

A todos les agradezco su apoyo, no saben cuanto se los agradezco y pues bien me despido, para que me dejen su Review y me digan su opinión y les prometo que no tardare tanto en publicarles el siguiente capitulo, este no es el final, pero si es el principio del final, Ah y recuerden que tengo un Fic en conjunto pasen a leerlo, a mi me encanta se llama **"Entre el amor y un oscuro secreto"** léanlo y dejen sus opiniones buenas o malas 

Bien las dejo, cuídense mucho, se portan bien y se portan mal, se cuidan bien, jeje bye!

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸.Solo somos angeles jugando a vivir.¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°**


	17. La Antesala de la Batalla

**Capitulo 16 "La Antesala de la Batalla"**

Los tres se quedaron dentro del despacho, la Madre Confesora parecía muy preocupada su mirada la cual nada perturbaba, ahora reflejaba un poco de miedo de igual modo que representaba confusión…

Delora acaso es tan grave lo que ocurre – dijo Dumbledore cuando ya estuvieron seguros de que su despacho estuviera cerrado.

Mas que grave, Dumbledore yo diría que la batalla a iniciado – dijo la Madre Confesora, quien a pesar de que sus ojos mostraran lo mal que estaba la situación, su voz denotaba tranquilidad – Ya a comenzado todo.

¿Delora que dices? – pregunto McGonagall pues a ella si que se le notaba la preocupación tanto en su voz como en su aspecto caso contrario al de la Madre Confesora.

Así es McGonagall en los países bajos, Francia, España y muchos más los magos han sido atacados, pero otros han sido puestos bajo la maldición Imperio, y los que se han puesto resistencia han sido asesinados – decía la Confesora mientras Dumbledore y McGonagall escuchaban cada palabra, una parte de cada uno de ellos quería creer que era un sueño, pero la otra parte de ellos les decía que era cierto y que no había manera de negar la realidad.

¿Se sabe quienes son los responsables de los ataques? – pregunto Dumbledore aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta de la Confesora.

Si, la mayoría son cometidos por Glezzas, y aunque otros son varios entre lycanos, arpias y vampiros. Pero lo mas grabe es que están acudiendo a los jóvenes, del mismo modo las Glezzas ganan poder, y muchos han muertos – dijo la Confesora quien se sintió un poco culpable de que tantos Magos hubieran sufrido los ataque es que las Glezzas – Muchas Confesoras han salido en defensa de los Magos, pero debo confesar de que somos pocas en comparación con ellas – decía la Confesora.

0o0o0

¡Anarannë! – gritaba una chica esperando encontrar respuesta.

Que le pasa porque me grita, pero que ni crea que le voy a contestar – decía una chica permanecía oculta entre unas montañas de libros.

¡Ana! Responde – rayos seguro me escucha – Ana si no vienes me iré sin ti – dijo Tariannë quien ya estaba desesperada pues era el día en que se irían hacia Meridian – ¡Anarannë Lancrem! Es la ultima vez que te lo digo, si no bajas me iré sin ti – dijo ya completamente desesperada y mirando hacia las escaleras.

Era lo mismo que iba a decirte, si no dejabas de gritar me iría sin ti – dijo la chica a la cual le llamaba Tarrina pero ella estaba en la puerta de salida ya con su capa puesta y lista para salir.

¿Porque no contestas cuando te llamo? – dijo Tariannë mientras se ponía su capa y miraba con ojos asesinos a su gemela, a la cual no parecía importarle la mirada de su hermana.

Tary, nunca contesto cuando me llaman, no solo cuando lo haces tú, no contesto nunca bien lo sabes – dijo la chica mientras salían de la mansión, ambas chicas salieron de la mansión debido a los ataques que se habían estado realizado ambas chicas fueron llevadas al colegio bajo mucha protección.

¡Anarannë! – Gritó un joven mientras se acerco a ella y la recibió con un abrazo – te he extrañado tanto, ¿has estado muy ocupada? – dijo mientras la tomo de la mano y ambos se dirigían hacia el edificio.

Vaya se ve que ustedes si que se han unido – dijo Tary mientras caminaba junto a la pareja – me alegro por ustedes, ya era hora de que alguien hiciera que se corazón de hielo tuyo, algo lo hiciera derretirse – dijo la gema mientras dejaba sola a la pareja.

Jaja que graciosa eres pero… – trataba de gritarle a su hermana cuando Triztán le robo un beso, como en muchas otras ocasiones había hecho. En esos momentos la chica que parecía de hielo le estaba respondiendo aquel apasionado beso.

0o0o0

Bueno mis queridos alumnos, espero que hayan elaborado su tarea así es que por favor empecemos quien me puede explicar de que sirve una gracia – dijo Snape mientras veía a sus alumnos en especial a los Gryffindors pues desde que no tenían a Hermione, les costaba trabajo ganar puntos – ¿algún voluntario? - En esos momentos Ron levanto la mano indicando que el sabia la respuesta para sorpresa de hasta sus propios amigos en esta ocasión no temblaba – Señor Weasley, parece ser que ustedes no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que alguna vez en su estadía en el colegio responda alguna pregunta – dijo dando una indicación al joven para que se dirigiera al frente del aula y se dispusiera a exponer el tema.

Bien profesor, una gracia es… - comenzó a decir Ron mientras los demás prestaban atención a todo lo que "la comadreja" o "Ron" decía pues si bien cuando comenzó a hablar del tema, lo hacia con mucha confianza y conocimiento del tema, dejando asombrado a Snape.

0o0o0

¡Dumbledore! Encontramos a una de ellas y la pudimos capturar – dijo Remus mientras un grupo de magos entraba detrás de él – la traemos y aquí esta – dijo sin percatarse de la Madre Confesora la cual seguía ahí.

Eso es bueno, tráiganla podré confesarla – dijo la Madre Confesora mientras Remus bajo la mirada pues se tenia la creencia de que una Confesora era capaza de quitar la razón a cualquier persona – no te preocupes Remus, Mi poder solo causa daño a las Glezzas y a ciertos magos, además eres un gran amigo – dijo mientras Remus levantaba la mirada.

DeLora, no te reconocí, la última vez que nos vimos tu habías decidido ser una Confesora y yo seguir como mago – dijo Remus mientras no podía contener el darle un abrazo mientras que Dumbledore y Minerva veían la escena con cierto cariño.

Los magos que estuvieron detrás de Remus colocaron a la Glezza en una de las silla del despacho de Dumbledore y estuvo preparada todos la miraba en cierto modo con curiosidad y miedo pues si bien los que estaban ahí eran magos la única que podría defenderlos o protegerlos era DeLora o mejor conocida como "La Mismísima Madre Confesora" y todos sabían que con ella no habría peligro alguno…

Bien, pueden dejarme con ella – dijo la Madre Confesora – indicando a todos que salieran del despacho de Dumbledore.

Claro DeLora – dijo Dumbledore indicando a todos que salieron de la habitación y tratando de dejarla sola en el despacho.

Dumbledore, ¿planea dejarla sola con esa Glezza? – dijo Remus quien parecía molesto ante tal decisión de Dumbledore – No puedes dejarla aquí, me opongo rotundamente – decía Remus muy molesto.

Por favor Remus, yo no soy la misma DeLora de cuando salimos del colegio – dijo DeLora acercándose a Remus y tomándolo del hombro – ahora soy una Confesora y no cualquier Confesora sino la superior de todas, soy la Madre Confesora – dijo DeLora guiando a todos los magos hacia la salida del despacho.

Cuídate – dijo Remus cerrando la puerta tras de él.

0o0o0

Bien pues es muy acertado todo lo que nos dijo es muy cierto parece ser que al fin lo vemos hacer algo de provecho - dijo Snape provocando la risa de los Slytherins – pero aun así Gryffindor tienen 10 puntos más – dijo Snape provocando que las risas de los Slytherins cesaran.

Ron se sentó emocionado y complacido pues Snape nunca se había molestado en prestarle atención, y mucho menos en que él se esmerara tanto en alguna tarea, así como también que gracias a él su casa ganara puntos y mucho menos en pociones.

Bien como ya saben dentro de una semana partirán hacia el colegio de Meridian y espero que den una muy buena imagen del colegio y parece que algunos se están esforzando en conseguirlo – dijo Snape – ya se pueden ir y hagan su tarea, mejor que el señor Weasley.

0o0o0

Esta listo – dijo La Madre Confesora mientras salía del despacho de Dumbledore y mientras cerraba la puerta unos gritos quedaban ahogados detrás de ella.

¿Que pudiste conseguir? – dijo Dumbledore cuando cerro la puerta DeLora se reunió con ellos, con mucha calma y pasividad.

Estas muy tranquila, y muy limpia ¿que hiciste? – dijo Remus mirando a DeLora con mucho asombro, pues no sabia como trabajaba la magia de las confesoras.

Si, se reunirán en el colegio Meridian – dijo DeLora quien aun miraba a Dumbledore e hizo aun lado los comentarios de Remus – Pero hubo algo que no me quemo muy claro tal vez ustedes lo entiendan dijo: "La elegida gobernará mientras el reúne su energía de quienes en otro mundo lo ayudan" ¿Reconoces algo del mensaje? – pregunto la Madre Confesora a Dumbledore mientras el miraba a la Confesora con una mirada llena de confusión, algo interrumpió el momento pues de nuevo un grito se escucho detrás de la puerta - Habrá que hacer algo con ella – dijo mientras Dumbledore volvía en sí.

¿Si, pero es cruel el destino que le espera? – pregunto Remus quien parecía prestarle mucha atención a la joven que estaba detrás de aquellas paredes

Remus, cuando una confesora hace uso de su magia en una Glezza, solo le espera el destino de la muerte pues la magia que utilizan es tan fuerte que borra la razón de ellas – dijo Dumbledore mientras un hombre de los cuales había llevado a la Glezza entraba al despacho poniendo fin a los gritos de la joven.

Albus, a Meridian irán los chicos, ¿deseas continuar con el intercambio de todos modos? – dijo Minerva después de que el mago que había entrado al despacho de Dumbledore había salido de él.

Así es minerva seguro que él, planea verlo ahí – dijo el mago refiriéndose al chico que año con año en el colegio nunca había tenido un estadio normal.

0o0o0

Bien como ustedes saben el día en que se realice el encuentro ese día, gracias a las dos personas con más fuerte poder podré hacer ese viaje y con ayuda de ellos de nuevo regresare – decía un hombre de apariencia y voz cansada a un grupo de doce personas las cuales le prestaban gran atención.

Mi lord – decía una mujer de cabello y ojos negros – ¿deseas que todos estemos presentes en día del duelo?

No – dijo el hombre quien miraba con sus ojos fríos a la mujer – quiero que cada uno este organizando a su gente para que cuando llegue el momento en que yo regrese ustedes me tengas preparado todo – dijo con un gran cansancio en su voz

Mi lord, hemos reclutado a mas Glezzas, pero aun no la encontramos, pero hemos reunido a muchos magos que prefieren unirse a ti que morir, y muchas Glezzas tienen ya un gran poder – dijo la mujer de cabello claro quien estaba sentado a la izquierda del hombre

Eso es perfecto significa que pronto darán con ella, es cuestión de tiempo mientras mas poder tengan tus discípulas, será mas fácil que den con ella – dijo el hombre a la mujer.

Mi lord,¿ tu viaje durara mucho? ¿El duelo terminara cuando una de ellas haya sometido a la otra? – pregunto un hombre de piel muy blanca y ojos grises, se distinguía que aquel hombre era un vampiro.

No, el viaje durara lo necesario, y el duelo será a muerte, la primera que mate a la otra será la que gane – dijo el hombre mientras daba la vuelta a su silla y le daba la espalda a los trece – espero que cualquiera de ellas, la que sea cuente con el apoyo de ustedes, ya se pueden ir y no olviden lo que les dije – dijo el hombre y cuando de nuevo le dio el frente a la mesa en cual estaban sentados los trece solo había una mujer esperando para hablar con el.

0o0o0

Bien jóvenes el día de hoy revisaremos el temario el cual llevaran en Meridian mientras estén haya - dijo McGonagall a un grupo de jóvenes – muchos de ustedes ya saben mucho acerca de eso colegio debido a la visita que sus alumnos nos hicieron hace unos meses – dijo mientras miraba al selecto grupo de jóvenes.

El tiempo como buen o mal amigo paso para algunos rápido, para otros lento pero sin embargo para algunos solo paso sin mas agonía, sin mas retardo, al fin los inicios de la primavera habían aparecido, los árboles comenzaban con su brotes, ya no era necesario usar las bufandas o el uniforme de invierno pues ya estaba el sol.

¡Al fin podremos ir! – dijo un joven de cabello rojo emocionado al saber que la fecha al fin se había llegado.

Contrólate Ron, ¿desde cuando te emociona ir a un colegio en el cual nos impongan más deberes, que en Hogwarts? – dijo Harry quien había notado que Ron había cambiado desde que salía con "ella".

Es que me he dado cuenta de cuan importante es estudiar y no solo eso si no conocer el mundo de la magia mejor, si bien yo desde siempre he sabido que soy mago nunca me he preocupado por saber los maleficios y es impresionante lo que hace un buen Auror y lo temible que puede ser un Mago Oscuro – dijo Ron sin poder evitar que su voz mostrara entusiasmo al momento en que se refirió a los magos oscuros.

Ron me estas comenzado a asustar – dijo Harry quien no pudo contener mostrar una sonrisa.

No seas tonto – dijo Ron a su amigo mientras a lo lejos veía a una linda chica rubia – todo se lo debo a ella – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba la chica.

Eso es lo que me da mas miedo – dijo Harry por lo bajo mientras se desviaba hacia otro lugar.

0o0o0

En cuanto lleguen los dejaremos descansa pero quiero que al siguiente día se lleve a acabo el duelo – dijo un hombre de voz casi inaudible – cada día que pasa es un día mas de retraso

Mi Lord se hará como tu lo ordenes, pero ¿crees que ellos ya estén listos para invocar tan imponente hechizo? – dijo la Glezza que estaba a su lado que en esos momentos vestía con ropas de bruja y no con ese uniforme que tanto las distinguía

A ella ya no le queda alternativa a firmado el pacto, no le queda mas que hacer la voluntad de él – dijo muy seguro el hombre

Pero aun cabe la alternativa de la muerte a manos de un ser querido – dijo la Glezza en un tono muy bajo pues ella decía que todo en el mundo tiene oídos.

Cierto, pero eso es algo que pocos saben, y no creo que haya alguien que desee matarla – dijo el – ahora vete pues me siento muy cansado y seguro a ti te están buscando y no es bueno que te desaparezcas tanto tiempo – dijo el hombre a la Glezza mientras esta abandonaba la sala y salía de aquel lugar.

¡Madame Ela! – gritaba un joven cuando la vio aparecer por los jardines del castillo

Que pasa Triztán – pregunta la mujer quien sabia que aquel joven no tenia conocimiento de quien era ella

La busca la directora dice que están por llegar los alumnos de Hogwarts – dijo mientras el y la maestra se dirigían hacia el castillo.

Jóvenes les pido de la manera mas atenta que se comporten mientras estén en este lugar no es correcto que den un mal ejemplo del colegio – dijo McGonagall al grupo de jóvenes que tenia delante de sí – El hecho de que nos acompañe la Srita. DeLora no quiere decir que no los vaya a vigilar bien – decía McGonagall mientras miraba ala joven de ojos violetas.

Parece que esto será interesante – dijo Ron mientras tomaba la mano de Nudgya quien sentía el fin cada vez mas cerca

En esos momentos se abrieron las puertas de un gran salón y se toparon con 5 mesas las cuales se dividían según su color había alumnos con capaz de colores negras, vino, púrpura (casi negro) y azul marino. La quinta mesa era una mesa algo pequeña pues solo había lugar para 16 personas.

Bienvenidos – dijo la directora cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts hubieron entrado al salón – Espero que su estancia en Meridian sea muy grata y que encuentren lo que buscan aquí – dijo la bruja mientras a su lado permanecía Ela quien al ver a DeLora se dio cuenta de quien era por sus ojos…

Gracias Julian, nos es grato venir y corresponder a ustedes su invitaciones – dijo McGonagall mientras los alumnos observaban a los que estaban en las mesas de los 4 niveles y fue entonces cuando la vio, ahí estaba con su capa azul marino junto a su hermana la cual era físicamente igual a ella pero totalmente distinta en sentimientos y emociones.

¡Ahí esta! – dijo Harry a Ron sin poder contener su emoción al verla.

Genial y parece que no te a olvidado – dijo Ron pues se dio cuenta que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo que había separado a Tary y a Harry, ella mostraba el mismo brillo que el vio aquel día en el baile de la casa de Hermione.

Queridos Alumnos no los molestare con los discursos largos pues se que vienen cansado así como también con hambre por lo tanto cenaremos y cuando hayamos terminado les asignare su "ala" dentro del castillo para que pasen su estadía aquí – dijo la bruja Julian cuando de entre las 4 esquinas del salón aparecían elfos domésticos vestidos apropiadamente los cuales servían en las 5 mesas. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban asombrados pues a pesar de ser elfos domésticos los que servían la comida ninguno fue maltratado por los alumnos, la mas emocionada y contenta era Hermione quien se dio cuenta que en ese lugar los Elfos eran tratados como seres vivientes y no como sirvientes.

Cuando hubo terminado la cena y la repartición de los alumnos, en las 4 alas del castillo todos fueron a sus dormitorios. Pero se tenia prevista la llegada de un alumno mas de Hogwarts el cual no venia incluido en la lista de alumnos permitidos y era una chica. De entre las nubes aparecieron 3 jóvenes, una de cabello rojo, una de cabello negro y una chica rubia.

Ya era hora de que llegaran apenas si tienes tiempo de hablar con él – dijo Ela quien seguía con sus ropas de bruja.

Fue culpa de nostras tenias que estar seguras que no habría manera de ser descubiertas – dijeron la Clear y Samanta a Ela, tratando de disculpar a Ginny

Eso no importa te esta esperando – dijo la Glezza mientras el grupo se perdía entre los jardines del colegio.

Pero no solo hubo una llegada inesperada por otra parte llegaron Dumbledore y los miembros de la orden los cuales pasaron inadvertidos para todos, pero no para Julian quien pertenecía a la orden desde hacia mucho tiempo y ya estaba enterada de lo que ahí ocurriría…

Pero están seguros de que será aquí – pregunto aun incrédula pues ella decía que en su colegio no había manera de que "Él" hubiera entrado.

Si ya esta confirmado una Glezza nos lo contó – dijo la Madre Confesora quien miraba las fotos de los maestros que impartían clases y entonces se quedo mirando detenidamente la foto de Ela.

¿No hay manera de impedirlo? – pregunto Julian quien se preocupaba mas por si esto llegaba a saberse.

No, es inminente pero no sabes cuando será – dijo Dumbledore mirando como DeLora miraba con gran consternación la fotografía de Ela.

0o0o0

¿Estas lista, mañana será la noche? – pregunto Aldana a Anarannë quien miraba por la ventana alguien que permanecía cubierta con una capa.

Si, estoy segura de que ella ya esta aquí y que mañana no habrá manera de evitar el enfrentamiento, y tendré que matarla – dijo Anarannë quien al ver a la ventana se dio cuenta de que la que estaba ahí ya se había ido.

¿A quien mirabas? – dijo Aldana al darse cuenta de que Ana seguía con la miraba perdida en los jardines.

A Tary, seguro ya se fue a ver con Potter ya sabes como le gusta, lo único malo de esa relaciones es que esta prohibida y tengo miedo por ella – fue lo ultimo que dijo Ana en esa noche.

Para muchos la noche paso sin mas preámbulo para otros era la antesala de una batalla la cual esperaban librar por muchas razones. Tanto como los que estaban a favor de Voldemort como aquellos que pertenecían a la Orden sabían que no podían cometer ningún error pues significaría el fracaso de la misión y la muerte para alguno de los dos contendientes. La mañana como siempre apareció pero fue una mañana gris precedida por una gran tormenta muy rara para esos días, mientras los alumnos corrían entre los pasillos y algunos de niveles mas avanzados se encerraban en burbujas y salían a caminar por los jardines y veían todo desde una perspectiva diferente…

¿No te parece genial este colegio? – pregunto Nudgya a Ron mientras le daba un beso.

Si, pero sabes que es lo mejor que tu estas a mi lado – dijo Ron abrasándola pues si bien estaban en una parte del castillo en la cual no eran visto, ella aprovecho para invitarlo.

Ron, realmente te gusta la magia – dijo ella esperando una gran respuesta de él.

Claro Nudgya, pero sabes me gusta más desde que estoy contigo pues he aprendido muchas cosas – dijo el chico sin saber cual era el motivo de la platica.

Sabes yo creo que Voldemort hizo grandes cosas – dijo Nudgya mientras imagina que Ron le respondería con vociferaciones pues ella sabia que el estaba en contra de Voldemort.

Tienes razón hizo grandes cosas, y además la cantidad de sortilegios que realizo, quien tuviera las agallas de él para hacer toda esa cantidad de cosas – dijo Ron mirando la lluvia.

¿Te unirías a él? – pregunto Nudgya buscando una respuesta que no fuera un No, ella sabia que el destino de ella era unirse a Voldemort lo quisiera o no.

Te confió un gran secreto, lo haría – dijo Ron causando la emoción de Nudgya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola!

Si lo se de nuevo me van a querer matar, pero es que la MUSA no a parecido muy bien del todo y el resultado es este capitulo tan vacío, peor no se preocupen ke seguro aparece en esta semana, y se recuperan las cosas

Bueno como ya saben solo kedan este y otros 2 capis y llegamos al final, si lo se es triste, pero así es la vida en ocasiones y cuando se cierra un ciclo es porque inicia otro y en ocasiones es mejor

Weno ya sin mas comentarios las dejo pr' ke me dejen su review y pe' decirles ke ya tengo ÑOÑOLOG pr' ke se den una vuelta y me dejen un lindo post, la dirección saben las 3 W al principio y el tipico ht… En si si kiere conocer a la causante de que este Fic este por terminar o saber kiene scribe tan mal, jeje ahí pueden dejar su post y tambien conocerme

Ya ahora si sin mas por el momento las veo lueguillo, Besitos y Cerezas, bye! Y ya saben me dejan sus Reviews si creen que el Capi los merece.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸.Mi Cuerpo Es Mi Voz .¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°


	18. El duelo una muerte segura

**Caítulo 17: "El Duelo: Una Muerte Segura"**

¿Has visto a Draco? - pregunto una chica castaña a una alumna de Meridian.

¿A quien? - respondió la alumna la cual apenas si sabia los apellidos de los alumnos de Meridian.

Olvídalo, gracias - dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a andar por los pasillos del colegio los cuales a pesar de la lluvia mostraban mucha actividad - ¿Donde podrás estar? - se preguntaba Hermione mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos sin saber donde estaba él.

0o0o0

Hoy es el día de la invocación espero que estés listo - dijo Ela mientras caminaba junto a un chico rubio, y ella parecía tranquila pero el no.

Claro, solo que no se como decírselo - dijo el chico quien miraba como caía la lluvia. Muy dentro de él aun no creía que fuera a hacerle eso a la persona que lo había enseñado a amar.

No te preocupes por eso... Habrá alguien que la lleve a ese lugar, y tu ya deberías de estar invocando a los espíritus - dijo Ela mientras llegaban a parte del castillo la cual estaba desabitada

Es lo que comenzare a hacer - dijo Draco mientras entraban al salón y ahí ya había un grupo de magos y en medio del salón estaba dibujada una gracia en medio de esa gracia había 3 rocas, una de ellas estaba exactamente en el centro. Draco supo cual era su lugar se subió en una de las rocas de las orillas levanto los brazo y comenzó a nombrar hechizos inaudibles para los presentes. Muchos de ellos se asombraron de que aquel chico tuviera semejante poder pues dentro de la gracia comenzaron a volar ráfagas de aire que hacían que los cabellos de el y su túnica se levantaran pero fuera de la gracia no ocurría nada. En esa misma habitación pero en el otro extremo había una mesa alargada y en ese lugar se encontraba una chica que el reconoció de inmediato, ese sería el día en que terminaría la vida de ella o de la otra. Pero su trabajo no era mirar aquel duelo sino mirar los ojos de aquella mujer que seguramente lo odiaría cuando se diera cuenta de que la engaño.

Me siento mal – dijo Hermione cuando se recargo sobre una de las columnas

¿Estas bien? – le pregunto un brujo de edad grande que hizo, aun bajo protesta de Bellatrix. La vio ahí en ese lugar que recordó como reaccionaría cuando se diera cuenta de que ahora ambos pertenecían a la misma causa al Lord Voldemort.

0o0o0

Estas lista, te acompañare - dijo Aldana mientras tomaba su capa y salía de aquel lugar

Generalmente te diría que no, pero necesito tu apoyo, pues Tary esta en contra d esto y se que tu si me entiendes - dijo la chica mientras ambas salían del lugar donde estaban.

¿Realmente crees que Tary no te apoyara? - dijo Alnada mientras comenzaba a descender a la planta principal del castillo

La verdad es que ella se ha interesado tanto en San Potter que ya no ve nada mas haya de sus narices y lo peor de todo es que esto no terminara bien, si el se da cuenta, yo tendré que ser su verdugo - dijo Anarannë mientras se topo con nudgya la cual iba al mismo lugar que las chicas - ¿y el que hace aquí? – dijo Ana con la misma frialdad de siempre

Ha decidido seguirle y merece estar ahí, cuando vea que tu asumes el control - dijo Nudgya mientras ron no entendía a que se refería con o del poder, pero estaba tan emocionado, al saber que pronto vería a una Gran Mago que dejo de lado ese comentario

Si lo crees, prudente pero ya sabes que una vez aceptado las cosas no hay vuelta atrás, solo la muerte - dijo Anarannë mientras ahora el cuarteto caminaba en dirección de aquel lugar pero a pesar de ser mucha la discreción se veía el movimiento en el castillo pues si bien la mayoría de los alumnos de Meridian pertenecían a familias de Sangre Pura, muchos de los alumnos apoyaban a Lord Voldemort

0o0o0

Parece que será pronto - dijo Dumbledore mientras se daba cuenta de las sombras que caminaban por el castillo

Así parece, pero me preocupa que esa Glezza este por aquí, pues quiere decir que también están las demás y significa que serán muchos los magos sacrificados, Y aunque

Soy la mas fuerte de las confesoras, no podré protegerlos a todos - dijo DeLora mirando hacia el bosque

Tranquilízate DeLora que muchos de los magos de aquí saben cuidarse - dijo Lupin tratando de calmar los ánimos de DeLora - además seguro vendrán refuerzos y en la

Orden hay otro grupo de confesoras aparte de ti - dijo Remus cuando en ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho y entro un trío de mujeres vestidas de negro las cuales al quitarse la capa que las ocultaba mostraron esos ojos violetas

Madre Confesora, hemos venido lo mas pronto posible - dijo una de las 3 mientras hacían una reverencia a la confesora

Gracias, por venir en nuestro auxilio - dijo la confesora mientras en la sala había un grupo de 20 magos y 4 confesoras aun no sabían el destino de cada uno, así como tampoco sabían cual seria el proceder de Lord Voldemort, ni como actuarían con los alumnos de meridian que estuvieran presentes

Creo que es hora de aclarar los puntos - dijo Dumbledore mientras se disponía a hablar con el grupo de magos

0o0o0

¿Estas lista ángel? - dijo el chico a Hermione mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie

¿Lista para que? - pregunto ella cuando se percato de que el lugar donde estaba, no era el más indicado para estar pues se dio cuenta de la presencia de

Bellatrix, Dementores, Glezzas, arpías y vampiros. Y de entre todos estaban su padre y el de él - ¿Donde estoy? Porque están ellos aquí, debería de haber un agror que los detuviera - dijo ella cuando al terminar de decir esto causo la risa de los presentes

Hermione debo decir que es un placer verte y más el saber que te unes a nosotros - dijo un hombre de apariencia débil el cual arrastraba las palabras y estaba custodiado por 2 dementores

¡Jamás! - dijo ella mientras que se acercaba a su padre - el jamás lo permitiría, seguro nos tienen... - no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por su padre

Hermione, es tu destino servir al señor oscuro como tu madre y yo lo hacemos - dijo aquel hombre mientras extendía su brazo y al igual que en el de ella y el estaba la marca

No, dime que no es cierto ¡Draco! dime que tu no... - dijo la chica mientras corría hacia el y descubría su brazo y se dio cuenta que también en el estaba la marca - me engañaste, me mentiste, todo fue parte de... fui un simple plan - dijo ella mientras caía al suelo y mostraba lo confundida, enojada y decepcionaba que se encontraba

Ángel, yo... - trataba de acercarse Draco a ella

El te ha vendido, con el pacto que han celebrado, tu suerte será la de él y ahora ambos se encargaran de mandar a Lord Voldemort al mundo de los espíritus - decía Bellatrix mientras con la misma soberbia y enojo, jalaba del brazo a Hermione y la colocaba en el lugar que le correspondía

Nunca lo haré - gritaba ella mientras a la sala llegaban un grupo de jóvenes y veían como en aquella gracia se entraban Draco y Hermione - ¡no pueden obligarme! - decía todavía sin poder dar crédito a lo que le ocurría

No es necesario que hagas los hechizos, el los hará por ti solo necesitamos tu fuerza - dijo Bellatrix mientras dejaba que Draco comenzara de nuevo la invocación, ambos levantaron los brazos y dentro de la gracia, habían comenzado ciertos vientos los cuales despeinaban a ambos y solo ellos oían las voces de los espíritus que los acariciaban y en ella limpiaban las lagrimas que aun derramaba

Perdóname - dijo él mientras seguía con los hechizos y veía lo que tanto había temido el odio y desengaño en los ojos de ella, de la persona que mas amaba

Tenemos que dar paso al duelo como bien saben se enfrentaran Anarannë Kelemberg y Ginny Weasley - ambas subieron a una mesa de Duelo hicieron una reverencia ambas vestían de negro, los presentes observaban con mucha expectación pues era el fin de una era, para dar paso a otra - el duelo como ambas saben es ha muerta la primera que mate a la otra será la que cuidara el imperio de nuestro señor que la mejor gane - fue lo ultimo que dijo Bellatrix cuando bajo de la mesa de duelo y ambas contrincantes estuvieron frente a frente

Morirás - dijo Ginny a Anarannë quien no presto mucha atención al comentario y fue la primera en lanzar un hechizo

0o0o0

Me has engañado - dijo Hermione mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas

Ángel entiéndeme... Es lo que teníamos que hacer ya estaba marcado el camino que ambos debíamos seguir - dijo tratando de disculpar el acto que había cometido

¿Solo fui eso un plan a seguir? - pregunto Hermione mientras los espíritus seguían cada vez mas fuerte dentro de la gracia - no creí que Ron o Harry tuvieran razón respecto a ti, siempre me lo advirtieron, pero no les quise creer, pensé que el amor que te tenía te haría cambiar - respondía Hermione mientras trataba de bajar los brazos para no participar en el hechizo que ahora Draco estaba elaborando.

Crees que para mi fue fácil, se que es algo que no creerás, pero tengo el consuelo de saber que todo esto lo hice por amor - respondió Draco mientras parte de su cabello platinado se teñía de un color oscuro

¿Amor? como puedes decir que es por amor, cuando me obligas a hacer algo que no quiero - decía Hermione quien aun no comprendía el porque a pesar de que su voluntad no era ayudar o servir a Voldemort no entendía porque seguía aportando energía al hechizo que Draco estaba realizando

¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Cuando decidimos hacer nuestro quedo acordado que cada uno de nosotros se sometía a la voluntad del otro, aunque nunca que dije que la persona que elabora el hechizo es la que tendrá poder sobre la otra.

¡Así sigues jurando que me amas! No eres mas que un títere el cual mueven a su antojo - dijo Hermione quien parecía que todo lo que hundía llego a sentir por Draco que acabo en ese momento

Tal vez se un títere, pero en este momento el único títere eres tú - respondió Draco quien en ese momento regreso a la frialdad que antes lo domino.

Ellos permanecían en la invocación de los espíritus la energía que esparcían ya no cabía dentro del salón donde se encontraba, del salón salio un rayo el cual era de un color claro el rayo seguía creciendo cada vez que Draco terminaba un frase. Hermione aun permanecía aportando su energía al ala invocación dentro de la gracia, muchos de los seguidores de Voldemort no creían que dos personas de esa edad pudieran reunir esa cantidad de energía, bien sabían todos que la invocación de los espíritus era algo peligro ya que cuando no se hacia d e la manera correcta el invocante moría, pues el hecho de que se tratara de un poder tan fuerte exigía una gran fuerza física para permanecer de pie. Aun así Draco parecía que jugaba se veía muy fuerte y en pie, caso contrario a Hermione la cual en su rostro denotaba miedo, angustia... tenia tantas emociones mezcladas que no quería saber nada, fue cuando uno de los espíritus se acerco a su oído y le susurro las palabras que necesitaba escuchar "el pacto se rompe con la muerte de alguno de los dos" el espíritu se disipo con el resto. Ahora tenia en sus manos la solución si moría ella, el hechizo ya no se completaría y no abría manera de servir a Voldemort, ni condenar ala comunidad mágica a una nueva era de miedo. Pero el problema seguía siendo como morir...

0o0o0

Han hecho el conjuro - decía Snape al tiempo que entraba de un golpe al salón donde estaba los miembros de la orden del Fénix - y parece que tienen un gran poder - dijo Snape al tiempo que corría una cortina la cual cubría la venta y fue cuando Dumbledore vio la gran cantidad de energía que salía del lugar de la reunión de Voldemort.

Espero que pronto él nos de la señal - decía Dumbledore quien parecía muy tranquilo ante esa situación

Ojala y no tarde mucho - dijo la confesora mientras miraba el haz de luz que crecía cada vez más

0o0o0

¡¡Ginny!! - grito Ron al ver a su hermana que se batía en duelo, causo la distracción de ella fue un instante que Anarannë aprovecho y lanzo la maldición más letal de todas y cayo, ginny sin vida su cuerpo inerte cayo al suelo, muchos gritaron al ver que al fin terminaba el duelo y que ya había una sucesora de voldemort. Ron corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de ginny aun no creía que su pequeña hermana estuviera muerta.

Era muy débil y tonta - dijo Anarannë pues se acerco a contemplar la escena.

Eres una... - pero no pudo completar la frase pues la orden había entrado las salón y la batalla dio comienzo, por todos lados había gente batiéndose en duelo, los alumnos era inmovilizados por hechizo para evitar que tomaran parte de la batalla

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Holas!

Espero que se encuentren muy bien niñas, si se que me vana querar asesinar porque me he tardado "horrores" en subir este capi y la verdad es que a mi parecer esta muy corto y seguroi me querran volver a asesinar cuando se den cuenta de la manera en que termina, digo este capi, porque aun nos falta el gran final…

Bien sin más por el momento me despido, ah antes de ke se me olvide tengo un nuevo fic, ke escribo en conjunto con mi primita, se llama "Entre el amor y un oscuro secreto" ojala y lo lean y nos dejen sus Reviews, de igual modo tmb les recuerdo ke tengo un nuevo fic, pero ese es un Song Fic se llama "¿Qué hago yo?" para ke pasen lo lean y me dejen sus reviews, a y si kieresn conocer a al escrito culpable de estos fic's les paso mi fotolog es /angiecookie

Ya me voy las dejo pr' ke puedan dejar sus Reviews, bien se cuidan y se portan bien. Besitos y Cerezas, bye!!!


	19. Una Triste Despedida

**Capitulo 18 "Una Triste Despedida"**

Mientras la magia de la invocación seguía creciendo, los magos seguían luchando un grupo de ellos se concentro al rededor de Draco y Hermione pues su misión ante todo era evitar que la invocación no se realizara, las Glezzas seguían engañando a los magos y les robaban sus podemos, ciertas confesoras asían lo suyo, pero era muy difícil eran mas las Glezzas y muchos magos a los cuales proteger.

¡¡Te matare!! - gritaba un pelirrojo a una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas la cual parecía muy tranquila mirando la batalla que a su alrededor se llevaba acabo

Por favor, ¿tu? si tu hermana que estaba mejor preparada no logro nada seguramente alguien como tu lo hará, pero si lo que deseas es unirte a tu hermana con gusto te complaceré - dijo Anarannë mientras de su varita salía un hechizo de color violeta, el cual se estrello en cuerpo de Nudgya la cual se coloco delante de Ron

Estupida - dijo Anarannë cuando se dio cuenta de que Nudgya había sido lanzada a una distancia considerable de donde estaba Ron - Bueno una menos, con la cual tendré que lidiar, ahora si sigues tu verdad - dijo Anarannë cuando un hechizo la lanzo por el aire

¿Ron estas bien? - dijo Valeria cuando entro al lugar donde seguían peleando

Valeria que haces aquí - respondió Ron ala chica cuando se acerco a ella

Pues yo sabia que esto sucedería y no solo vine yo Neville esta tratando de reanimar a Nudgya y Harry ha comenzado una invocación para evitar que Voldemort cruce al mundo de los espíritus - respondió la chica mientras ambos se dirigían hacia donde estaba neville

¿Esta bien? - pregunto Ron mientras veía que Neville acomodaba a Nudgya en un espacio de la habitación

Si, solo esta inconsciente fue un hechizo aturdidor - dijo el chico mientras veía como ciertos magos se acercaban a donde estaba Harry - Tenemos que ayudar a Harry - dijo el chico mientras el trío corría a donde estaba Harry comenzado la invocación la cual a diferencia de la Draco y Hermione apenas estaba comenzó a tomar poder

Hay que evitar que se le acerquen o no podrá... - decía Valeria pero no pudo terminar la frase pues había recibido un hechizo el cual le dio de lleno en el pecho

Valeria - grito Neville cuando la vio en el suelo con su cuerpo tieso

0o0o0

Tom, sabia que te vería de nuevo - dijo Dumbledore cuando estuvo frente a Voldemort

Dumbledore, tu siempre llegando sin invitación, sabes creo que en la próxima ocasión te mandare una invitación - dijo Voldemort con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz - y has traído amigos, eso es bueno las Glezzas ya se estaban aburriendo, pero parece que en esta ocasión se están divirtiendo

Tom, nada de esto funcionara, ya lo sabes - respondió Dumbledore con la misma tranquilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado

En esta ocasión si funcionara, tengo más poder que "el niño que vivió" y sabes no habrá manera de que lo impidas - dijo Voldemort mientras se apartaba del lugar y bellatrix se colocaba delante de Dumbledore

Al fin te veo Dumbledore, sabes tengo mucho que agradecerte, por ti pase muchos años en la bella Azkaban - decía la mujer mientras veía como su Lord, se dirigía a donde estaba la invocación de Draco y hermione

Ah, bellatrix es tan triste verte, en especial es más triste ver en lo que te has convertido - respondió Dumbledore mientras Remus lanzaba un hechizo a bellatrix el cual le dio en un brazo y esta se volteo dejando de mirar a Dumbledore. El cual aprovecho su distracción para ir a donde estaba Harry y entrar en la gracia y ayudarle a la invocación, mientras la energía de la invocación e Harry se hacia mas fuerte por su mente pasaron los momentos que había pasado al lado de Tary y que quizás ya no podría recuperar ninguno de aquellos momentos pues quizás como el había dicho Remus "la invocación es tan fuerte que en ocasiones arrebata la vida del invocante" pero el ya lo había decidido su destino era morir para evitar que Voldemort regresara a sembrar el caos que hacia 15 había ocasionado, lo haría y se quedaría con cada uno de los buenos recuerdos de su vida, se quedaría o moriría pensando en sus amigos Ron, Hermione, Tary, Neville, Ginny y Valeria, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza una vos lo devolvía a la realidad, la misma voz que en momentos difíciles lo había reconfortado, aparecía de nuevo

Harry, no pierdas la esperanza todo esta en tus manos - decía un espíritu que al principio harry no había reconocido, pero hablaba con gran afecto y cariño

Sirius...- pensó Harry pues no podía dejar de recitar cada hechizo - estas aquí - de nuevo pensaba harry mientras la voz de Sirus seguía sonando con fuerza en su cabeza

No pierdas la esperanza Harry, demuéstrale de que estas hecho - fue lo ultimo que Harry escucho, pues después de eso su voz se perdió de nuevo entre todos los demás espíritus

Harry casi estas listo - dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que el también levantaba sus manos y comenzaba a invocar hechizos.

0o0o0

Lo has hecho bien Hermione - dijo Voldemort mientras entraba a la gracia y se coloca en el centro de esta - dentro de poco podré resurgir con más fuerza gracias a ti - decía Voldemort mientras su ropa comenzaba a volar, pero al tiempo que comenzaba a volar parecía que se convertía en uno de los espíritus, Hermione aun no podía creer que sin querer estaba ayudando a alguien que plantaría gran terror entre la comunidad mágica y no solo en la comunidad mágica sino también entre el mundo muggle, fue cuando de nuevo recordó la frase de aquel espíritu, pero nos había como y cuando dirigió su mirada a Voldemort ya había desaparecido la mitad de su cuerpo, seguía uniéndose al mundo de los espíritus.

Dentro de poco mi Lord, podrá regresa, solo habrá que sellar el hechizo y todo estará terminado - dijo Draco en voz alta esperando que Hermione fuera capaz de escucharlo, pero ella no hoy nada, su mente solo se ocupaba de buscar la manera de terminar esto, ya no le importaba si ella tenía que morir. Y fue cuando vio su respuesta en un lugar oscuro del salón se encontraba, quien fuera su mejor amiga, parecía inconciente, pero sabia que ante todo ella la podría ayudar.

No era muy difícil entender lo que en esos momentos ocurría, Voldemort seguía desvaneciéndose en la gracia y su cuerpo se perdía entre el resto de los espíritus Hermione aun permanecía dentro de la gracia sin evitar ayudar a Voldemort había leído poco del tema, pero tenía entendido que cuando la tercera persona se desvanecía llegaría el momento de sellar el hechizo, pero también sabia que si el hechizo, no abría manera de traer de nuevo a esa persona al mundo de los vivos...

¡Harry! Pronto tendrás que hacerlo, el ya casi termina - decía Dumbledore mientras observaba la gracia de Draco

Pero también tenemos que salvarla - decía Harry, mientras veía a hermione en los pies de Draco

No creo que podamos hacer algo para ayudarla - respondió Dumbledore dando por terminada la conversación

¡Nudgya! - gritaba Hermione al ver que su amiga comenzaba a reaccionar. Nudgya no entendía como podía escucharla, pues ella no veía que Hermione moviera los labios, solo se daba cuenta de que al oponerse a servir a Voldemort, le robaban más de la energía que se necesitaba - Nudgya, ayúdame - decía la voz suplicante de Hermione - Eres la única que en estos momentos puede salvarme y condenarme ¡Mátame! - pedía a gritos sin poder causar un estado de shock en su mejor amiga.

Ella sabia que en algún momento de su vida tendría que asesinar a alguna sangre sucia, para demostrar su obediencia a Voldemort... Pero si hacia eso en esos momentos, no era para demostrar nada, si no para salvar a su mejor amiga, pero como poder asesinar a alguien que en cierto modo, le mostró muchas cosas en la vida. Pero estaba segura de que si no lo hacia la destinaba a un final mas amargo - Tranquilízate Hermione, seguro hay otra manera de salvarte - dijo Nudgya a su amiga

No, no la hay solo matándome, terminaremos con esto - decía Hermione mientras con la poca de magia que le quedaba obligaba a su amiga para que la escuchara

Pero, como lo hago, no hay manera - decía nudgya quien no podía dejar que su amiga sufriera más, y decidió que la ayudaría aunque eso significara separarse de su familia y quizás, también una estancia en Azkaban...

Cuando Draco comience a sellar el hechizo, la gracia se hará más pequeña en esos momentos me podrás matar, con la daga que esta ahí - decía Hermione mientras pedía que su amiga volteara a una mesa sobre la cual estaban un sin fin de cosas y entre ellas, la daga con la que Draco había celebrado el pacto y con la cual, se rompería

¿Pero cuando será eso? - pregunto la chica mientras trataba de ocultar la daga en su capa

Yo te lo diré - fue lo último que dijo hermione mientras caía en un profundo sueño

0o0o0

¡Alto no la lastimen! - gritó la madre confesora a un grupo de magos que iban a atacar a Anarannë

DeLora, ella es... - trataba de decir uno de ellos

Si, se quien es... pero la necesito con vida - respondió DeLora mientras se acercaba a ellos - yo pudo hacerme cargo de ella - respondió la Madre Confesora mientras los demás magos corrían a ayudar a los Ron, Neville y Vale

Vaya, así es que tendré el placer de pelear con la mismísima Madre Conferosa - respondió Anarannë en un tono lleno de sarcasmo y rencor

No, no pelearas... las confesoras no pelemos, solo hablamos - dijo la confesora tratando de persuadir a la chica de que bajara su varita mientras que en ambas sus ojos violetas brillaban de un modo especial

Pues yo no hablo - fue lo que respondió Anarannë mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a la confesora, el cual cayó en cuerpo de Remus pues al ver que DeLora no haría nada para evitarlo decidió el recibir el impacto

¡Remus! - grito DeLora al verlo en el suelo - Porque lo hiciste

No podía dejar que te lastimaran - fue lo ultimo que dijo el Licano, antes de caer inconciente

Vaya, eso si que es una gran estupidez, dar tu vida por alguien que no te mira - dijo Anarannë provocando la furia de la Confesora, en esos momentos fue cuando DeLora mostró su gran poder una luz de color azul invadió la habitación, muchas de las Glezzas quedaron en el suelo mientras que Anarannë permanecía flotando inconciente mientras su cabello caía parecía una muñeca...

0o0o0

¡Harry es el momento! - grito Dumbledore dando la orden al chico para que el hechizo avanzara una barrera comenzó a crecer desde el centro de la gracia donde se encontraba Harry, el circulo tocaba a todos, pero tenia una diferencia, cada vez que toca a uno de los seguidores de Voldemort la magia de esa persona le era arrebatada y su magia se unía a la barrera que crecía de manera lenta, cuando muchos de los seguidores de Voldemort se dieron cuenta de sus efectos, comenzaron a huir pues si sabían que quizás Voldemort regresara con más fuerza, de nada le servirían ellos si no tenían magia...

¡Nudgya! Ahora es el momento - dijo Hermione mientras se hincaba en la gracia y veía como Nudgya se acerca al lugar donde estaba ella y Draco, pues Voldemort se había disipado totalmente ahora solo faltaba sellar el hechizo. Draco comenzó a bajar los brazos y a decir en voz baja el sello, pero en ese momento fue cuando al abrir los ojos, observo como su Gemela apuñalaba a su mejor amiga, en esos momentos la barrera de la gracia de Draco cayo completamente y un estallido de magia provoco un largo silencio y después un haz de luz de nuevo invadió el lugar...

No, ¡¡¡Hermione!!! - grito Draco al verla ahí tendida con le daga aun en su pecho y su hermana al lado de ella, llorando en silencio - ¿Porque lo hiciste? - dijo Draco mientras se acerco a ella y caía de rodillas frente al cuerpo de Hermione

Porque no podía condenarla a una vida que no quería, porque a pesar de todo era mi amiga - dijo Nudgya quien en esos momentos se puso de pie...

Crucio - fue la palabra que se escucho y un rayo de color verde dio en el pecho de Nudgya lo cual la derribo y quedo inconciente en el suelo del salón

Draco, vámonos, no te puedes quedar aquí - dijo Bellatrix cogiendo al chico por el brazo y obligándolo a salir de aquel lugar, pues la barrera de la gracia de Harry seguía creciendo

Pero... - trataba de decir algo Draco pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Bellatrix un grupo de magos salieron del lugar dejando a los demás, ahí...

La barrera de desvaneció cuando no ya no hubo más magos dentro del salón, Harry tenia un mechón de su cabello de color rubio platinado. Y ahí había tanta gente que el conocía, tantas personas que habían quedado sin magia al igual que muertos, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Tary, yacía en el suelo del salón mientras Ron estaba llorando incontrolablemente frente a Nudgya y al cuerpo de Hermione...

Hermione - dijo Harry al ver a su amiga en el suelo con un hilo de sangre a su lado y la daga aun en su pecho - ¿porque lo hiciste? - dijo el chico mientras retiraba del cuerpo de su amiga aquel instrumento

Harry, nos dejo... se ha ido - dijo Ron mientras veía el cuerpo de su amiga

Ahhh - exhalo hermione con lo poco - hola - que fue lo e dijo al ver a Ron y Harry a su lado, las dos personas que mas quería

No hables Hermione, trata de guardar tus energías - dijo Ron quien se seco las lagrimas

No Ron, yo se que ya es tarde - decía hermione apenas con un hilo de voz - se que con lo que acabo de hacer hice muchas cosas, más de las que en toda mi vida hice, me voy tranquila - volvió a decir hermione cada vez más débil

Tranquila Herms - dijo Harry mientras con su mano limpiaba una lágrima de Hermione

Prométanme, que no me olvidarán - decía cada vez más débilmente hermione a sus amigos

Es algo que no tenemos que prometerte eso, siempre te recordamos - dijo harry quien arranco de hermione una sonrisa

Los quiero... cada vez que miren las estrellas recuérdenme - fue lo ultimo que dijo Hermione antes de lanzar su ultimo suspiro al aire y dejar que su espíritu abandonara su cuerpo...

Hermione - fue lo último que dijeron Ron y Harry, mientras este último cerraba los ojos de la que en un tiempo fue su mejor amiga...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola gente!!!

Bien pues ante ustedes tienen el capitulo más triste que he escrito en mi vida, si bien quizas ustedes no sintieron nada al leerlo, les confieso que yo si, mientras lo escribia llore, y cuando lo lei de nuevo volvi a llorar…

Espero que muchas de ustedes no se decepcionen de este capitulo y me quieran asesinar, si es así pues ya saben que para eso tienen los Reviews… por cierto muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido el fic de cerca, a quienes dejaban sus reviews y se dormian tarde esperando a que yo subiera capi nuevo…

Bien ya las dejo pr' recibir sus tomatazos o felicitaciones, según crean por cierto no manden vociferadores pues estoy en mi trabajo y seguro me mata mi jefa y sabe ke subi esto… Cuidense mucho y recuerden que las quiero. Besitos y Cerezas, bye!!! A por cierto mi mail, en ke siempre estoy conectada es

angie(guion bajo)xo(guion bajo)09(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com

ojala y lo puedan ver, en ese MSN es seguro que me encuentren para cualkier reclamo, duda o sugerencia, bien ya ahora si las dejo pr' sus tomatazos, se me cuidan mucho y se portan bien y si se portan mal, tmb se portan mal por mí, jejejeje bye!!!


	20. Extrañas Situaciones

**Capitulo 19 "Extrañas Situaciones parte 1"**

La mañana siguiente al día de la invocación, amaneció lloviendo y con un cielo muy negro...

Aun duerme, no debemos despertarlo – decía un chico pelirrojo el cual estaba al lado de un muchacho de cabello negro.

¿Seguro que aun duerme? – preguntaba una chica rubia

Déjenlo, vámonos Dumbledore quiere vernos – fue lo ultimo que una chica castaña mientras ella y los otras 2 personas salían.

No ya no duermo no quería verlos – dijo para el si mismo, chico de cabello negro mientras se ponía sus gafas.

Sobre su mesita de noche estaba su varita, una daga y una flor negra... fue cuando todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior llego a su mente, recordó la GRACIA, a Lord Voldemort partiendo al mundo de los espíritus, y entonces a su mejor amiga. Trato de ponerse de pie pero solo logro sentarse sobre su cama.

**0o0o0**

¿Qué planeas hacer con ella DeLora? – pregunto Remus a la confesora, mientras veía a un grupo de confesoras alrededor de una cama.

Ella tiene grandes poderes Remus, y sus ojos violetas son un rasgo distintivo de nosotras – respondió DeLora mientras veía a Remus

Si eso lo se, pero que harás con ella – repitió el licano al ver que Delora se negaba a responder.

La entrenare, ella esta destinada a formar parte de nosotras, es alguien muy importante – dijo DeLora mientras veía como las demás confesoras seguían pronunciando un hechizo

Y ellas ¿Qué hacen? – pegunto Remus, pues para todos los magos, las confesoras eran un misterio.

La preparan... y ahora Remus vámonos y dejemos a Anarannë con ellas – fue lo ultimo que decía DeLora mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

**0o0o0**

¡Debes de estar aquí! – decía Harry mientras miraba las camas adoceladas de la enfermería. Podía ver la silueta de gente que dormía placidamente sobre las camas pero no distinguía quienes eran.

Joven Potter, por favor recuéstese – decía una bruja enfermera, la cual no tenia ningún parecido con Madame Pomfrey – aun no puede hacer esfuerzos esta muy débil

Pero dígame, ¿la trajeron? ¿Trajeron su cuerpo? – pregunto Harry muy rápido mientras veía a otra bruja que iba a una cama adocelada que estaba al final de la habitación.

¿De quien habla? Trajeron amucha gente y muchos cuerpos – decía la enfermera al tiempo que recostaba al chico de nuevo en su cama.

¿Cuerpos? Acaso hubo mas muertos, dígame algo – decía Harry mientras trataba de levantarse.

Solo le diré que tiene que dormir – respondió la bruja de mala gana

Y dicho esto Harry de nuevo cayo en un profundo sueño del cual ya no pudo reaccionar y su mente comenzó a divagar dejando de lado todas sus preocupaciones y volando hacia un mundo mágico donde solo el, tenia el control...

Nudgya parecía algo absorta en sus pensamientos, solo veía como Dumbledore y Mayfer hablaban con Ron, Valeria, Neville, Tary y ella, aunque no los escuchaba. Por su mente las escenas de su hermano en medio de la Gracia, los ojos de una Hermione que pedía ser rescatada de ese destino...

Señorita malfoy – decía Dumbledore mientras todos ponían su atención en la chica.

Este... si, discúlpeme pero no – respondió ella mas apenada consigo misma que con el resto de las personas que la miraban.

Creemos poder entenderla – dijo Dumbledore de modo dubitativo – pero le decíamos que usted estará a cargo de una familia mágica, ya que su familia parece haberse desintegrado.

Si esta bien – respondió sin poder evitar mostrar su tristeza al saberse sola, en ese lugar.

**0o0o0**

Los recuerdos eran borrosos, pero trataba de recuperar los de mayor importancia una GRACIA, su señor, y la muerte de la persona que le había enseñado la felicidad en la vida, la misma que la había enseñado a amar...

Despierta – decía una mujer de cabello oscuro – a un chico de cabello rubio

Lo que menos necesito es despertar, déjame estar en mi sueño y vivir en un eterno olvido – respondió el chico mientras de nuevo se ocultaba entre las sabanas

Lo que menos necesitamos todos es que tu decaigas, eres el elegido, solo tu puedes traerlo de nuevo para su reinado – decía la misma mujer mientras caía en una desesperación obvio y se ponía a andar por el cuarto donde estaban

No seré quien lo traiga y la elegida para regresarlo será una confesora y de nada nos servirá ahora – respondió el rubio mientras su mirada se perdía en el espejo de la habitación.

¡Como puedes decir eso! Cuando por tu causa muchos murieron – respondió Bellatrix fuera de si ante tal indiferencia de Draco por la situación.

Murieron por placer, cada uno siguió el destino, su camino, realmente todos domos piezas de un plan y solo cumplimos con eso... yo solo espero el final de mi plan y morir para verla – decía Draco mientras trataba de salir de la habitación y así poder alejarse de Bellatrix.

Si tu deseo es morir yo lo cumpliré – respondió ella mientras un rayo de color verde salía desde la varita y le pegaba de lleno en el centro de su espalda – ahora completa tu plan – fue lo ultimo que dijo Bellatrix mientras salía de la habitación dejando el cuerpo de Draco en ese oscuro lugar.

**0o0o0**

Harry – decía Dumbledore mientras se acercaba a la cara de él – despierta que suficiente has dormido ya – decía Dumbledore sin perder ese aire de consuelo y afecto hacia el chico. Los ojos de Harry comenzaban a abrirse, mientras en ellos solo figuras borrosas se observaban, aun no podía distinguir los rostros de las personas que estaban a su lado, solo veía cuatro figuras borrosas, pero por lo que veía distinguía unos cabellos alborotados y un de un color castaño...

Harry, vamos despierta para poder irnos – decía una voz conocida para el chico, mientras alguien lo tomaba de la mano.

No, aun en mis sueños puedo escuchar su voz, porque déjame abandonar ese recuerdo, el recuerdo de alguien que ya no regresara – decía una voz dentro de Harry

Vamos Harry deja de soñar y abre los ojos – repitió Dumbledore consiguiendo que Harry por fin abriera sus ojos y con ellos viera a su lado a mentor – Bien Harry ya era hora de que regresaras a este mundo.

Preferiría haberme quedado en mis sueños – respondió Harry mientras se ponía las gafas y miraba el resto de las camas adoceladas las cuales muchas de ellas ya estaban vacías.

Harry, los sueños son solo eso, simples sueños una realidad en la cual podemos escapar y olvidarnos de los demás, pero en ellos no podemos vivir – respondió Dumbledore mientras veía los ojos tristes de Harry.

Pero en mis sueños al menos, ella estaría viva, y podría seguir con mi vida, sabiendo que mi mejor amiga esta a mi lado – fue lo ultimo que dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a Dumbledore.

Vamos Harry hay cosas que nadie puede explicar acerca de la GRACIA ni yo mismo podría explicar, la GRACIA en si misma es magia muy antigua, magia poco conocida que solo ciertos Magos tienen el poder de invocar y tu Harry has sido uno de ellos, pocas personas conocen sus efectos y sus consecuencias – trataba de explicar Dumbledore a Harry mientras Harry no entendía a que venia todo lo que le explicaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hola...

¿Como están? Espero k muy bien, si se k me van a querer matar por hacerla tanto d emoción pero es que si ustedes supieran TODO lo k he estado haciendo... pero bueno X

Les cuento ya es parte del final lo que han leído aun falta un poco, pero decidí k lo correcto era publicarles aunque fuera algo del final ) Bien cuídense mucho y espero sus reviews!! ¡¡¡Bye!!!

Pd. Perdón por lo errores de ortografía, si es que hay


End file.
